


All I want

by Pohu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Vision (Marvel), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pohu/pseuds/Pohu
Summary: Carol, Rhodey and Tony went to MIT together and they have always been best friends. They all parted way but kept in touch. Carol is someone with a lot of secret contacts and hidden powers who only a few know about. After Civil war she came back. The rogue avengers are pardoned and are back. Steve hopes to get his relationship back with Tony. He knows he has messed up but will do anything to get him back after all living in the same tower they will sort their relationship, Right?"I forgive you Cap is that what you want? Is that you want to hear so it could make you feel better?" Tony replied still not looking at him."Tony please please look at me, I want you to forgive me because you want to not have too""Its funny Cap how you care about me now, all of a sudden I mean something to you. Last time I checked you dont leave "the love of your life" to die in cold but I guess thats how you love people"





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was working in his lab as usual, the little amount of sleep was enough specially when it reminded him of his Steve. His? really? what is he thinking he thought. Steve was not his and he had made that clear when he left him and picked "Bucky". No he needed to stop thinking and work on these new braces for Rhodey so he can have better movement. It was all his fault for loving him. All he can dream about was Steve crashing his shield in his chest. All those promises of I will never hurt you were lies. No Tony thought he is thinking again.

"Sir you should probably take a break" Friday the worried A.I. said.

"I know Friday I know" he said defeated. Friday was an A.I. but she knew that her boss would never give up this easily in the past.

No matter how much he tried he knew he could not do anything right now. The thought of Steve coming back was too much. Natasha entered the room

"Tony?"

"Yeah Nat, whats up"

"Just wanted to check on you"

"Jeez Nat I am not a kid who needs people checking up on"

"I know Tony but I know tomorrow is the day.." Tony interrupted "I know he is coming back and so are the others, are you okay? I know you havent seen Clint in a long time and last time was not pretty"

"I am fine Tony, Clint was being stupid and I hope he realises soon, but ste-"

"Nat no, please I cant..."

"Tony calm down you are breathing really hard"

"I..I..a.m"

"I know I know" she said hugging him. Natasha Romanov was not a person who likes to hug but she knew Tony just needed someone right now. She was upset at Steve and angry at herself. If only Bruce was here she thought. She knew bruce and Tony had a bond which no one had but still Tony had her and she had him. She had seen him suffer too much, the council giving him shit and he taking blame for her. He was an idiot but she knew he still loved Steve.

"I am okay Nat stop hugging me I like you better when you are being scary"

"Who said I was hugging you? I needed someone to hug me and saw you so technically you hugged me"

"That does not even make sense you know"

"Dont start with your smart mouth I will call Carol and she will sort you out"

"Isnt she suppose to be sleeping? I mean you can call her but Rhodey wil kill you"

"I like her and Rhodey together"

"I know at least someone is happy"

"Tony..Carol she cares about you a lot, she did not have any family and you treated her like family, she is very protective of you and she is clearly not happy with all of them coming back. We both know she will do anything to protect you"

"What is your point Nat"

"Maybe we should consider you moving to stark mansion with her?"

"Why?! you think I cant handle steve? is that what this is about?"

"No Tony! Carol lives at the mansion with Rhodey and she just wants you there for a few days till she sees how everyone is behaving"

"I dont understand she did not say anything"

"She wanted to talk to you but Rhodey wont and spidey is there as well he agrees with her as well"

"Why?" They all wnat me to run away

"Tony its not about you running away if that is what you are thinking" Tony give her a look

FRIDAY alerted them that there was a call coming from the mansion.

"Patch her through Friday"

"Tony?" 

"Hi Carol, I see you have made plans for me already and have started babysitting me. So are you going to Feed me as well and change my diaper"

"Tony you have to understand please. I do not trust any of those people near you and if I have to I will get rid of them. I know you are upset and you think I am making you run just for a few days stay with us the mansion isnt that far away and we will train together. Peter is worried and I am as well. You almost died if I havent showed up in that bunker you would have been gone kay so yeah I will be angry. If I have to I will kill them"

"Carol they were my family"

Everyone went silent for a few moments no one dared to speak. The word Family was so funny to all of them. Each one of them had a share of hurt by their families.

Nat broke the silence "I know Tony but we are a family now, its been 2 years and we have had each others back through thick and thin. I mean I love them all and no one is killing anyone Denvers but you are my family now Tony and I have to take care of you like we all do.Peter is worried as well you know consider for him please. I cant see you hurt" or see you drowning in your sorrow. I cant find you again in your own blood or alcohol she thought. Tony had been so angry when steve sent him the letter that he had smashed everything around him and injured himself. Also, he started drinking again and when Carol showed up everything started to go back to normal. 

"Fine I will consider it" 

"We will be there tomorrow Tony, Good night"

"Tell my boyfriend I miss him"

"Rhodey told me to tell you to Fuck off"

"This is no way of talking in front of a lady Rhodey Bear"

"Bye Tony we have stuff to do"

"By stuff you mean bang each other, sure, bye"

Nat smiled, at least he was being a bit normal. However, she was worried for tomorrow. She know just the mention of steve results in a panic attack or him being out of control but what will happen when they see each other. She knew that he loved him a lot. He always knew his location and diverted council to save his ass but he just was not ready to talk to him. Nat spoke to steve once. 

_"Nat please dont hang up please I beg you" Steve had a desperation to his voice. All steve wanted was to hear Tony's voice just once just once._

_"I understand you had to protect Bucky but what you did to him I cant forgive you for that. he would do anything for you and you left him there to die!" Steve would not have left him there, Bucky was hurt and he knew Tony would have help coming soon. Bucky had no one. Steve just protected Bucky and in that heat of the moment he did not think what he had done. He loves Tony and he always will but he will never forgive himself for what he did to Tony and had punished himself the only way he knew._

_"He would have killed bucky" He tried to argue as he knew he fucked up in Tonys language_

_"Bullshit! he was angry but he would not and you and i both know that"_

_"Nat please I had my reasons I will explain just let me talk to him once or tell me how he is please I beg you"_

_"He is alive, thats all you need to know"_

_"_ Why are you using your brain so hard Nat" 

"Shut up shellhead and go to bed, I am not leaving till you sleep and baby spider wants to know that you slept or else he will hang on your ceiling to make sure"

"Jeez I am going, do you wanna stay in my room?" Tony asked he knew it was hard for her and if she went to her room she will just drink vodka and think about Bruce and Clint. Maybe Tony did not want to feel alone.

"Well I was planning to chill on your couch any way so yeah cool now I will have better place to chill and sleep"

"Whats wrong with your room Nat?" Tony asked not sure if he wanted to know. He was a mess himself.

Neither of them said anything and head to bed. Tony knew tomorrow will be big Steve was coming back and he had to stay away that is why he agreed to stay in the mansion. The less he will see him the less it will hurt. Why did he still love him he did not know. But he knew he had to stay away.

As soon as they settle on bed Vision floated through the wall.

"Vis what the hell"

"Sorry Mr Stark I wanted to stay with you tonight if you dont mind" 

"Sure Vis join the Pyjama party"

"Is there a party going around but I only see you and Ms. Romanov"

"Never mind vision you can chill on he couch"

Vision knew about his nightmare and PTSD and how he felt secure when people he trusted were near him at leat this will help him sleep well. 

 


	2. Welcome Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Rogue avengers are back

Tony was in the wormhole, he saw what was right above them. All he could see was darkness. It was dark and suddenly he saw Steve dead laying there with the whole team. He ran towards Steve and held him. He looked around for others. 

"No steve! Wake up please" he sobbed sitting there with him in his arms looking around seeing all the bodies.

"Steve baby please dont leave me, No No I cant be alone please no"

"No No.."

"Tony babe wake up Tony its me Steve.."

Tony jolted all of a sudden what was going on steve was not here. 

"Ste-ev-e wh a at hap-pened, I ca-nt" 

"Yeah baby its me you were having a nightmare calm down you need to take deep breaths okay. I am going to take your hand and keep it on my chest so you can follow my breathing pattern and count with me okay?" He gently reached for his hand and suddenly all he could remember was Steve slamming his shield into his arc reactor.

"NOOO" he sat up on the bed as he was shivering. He looked down and he was covered in his own sweat. He looked around and saw Natasha and Vision ready to attack. nat took his hand and kept it on her pulse so he could count in to his head and calm down. This wasnt the first time she did this. 

"Tony? you okay?"

Vision came and sat with a glass of water for him to calm down a drink. 

"Here Mr Stark" Vision gave him the glass. No one said anything. They probably heard me calling out for Steve he thought. He drank the water and just sat there. Natasha's gaze was set on him, he knew she wanted to ask more but was hesitant. He was a big boy he could do this. He cannot let anyone worry more, if Carol and Rhodey found out about how he was actually feeling they would kidnap him and take him to the Stark mansion probably. 

"I am fine, just a night mare nothing new" Yeah nothing new he thought. It was hilarious how Steve use to keep the nightmares away, how he use to hold him after one and tell him how much he loved him till he fall asleep and now he is the reason of all his nightmares.

Natasha did not say anything else she knew he wont tell her what it was about but she had an idea what it could be related to. There were moments like these where she wanted to go and punch Steve but she knew it was something she cant do because Tony would never want Steve hurt no matter what. 

"Its 3 am, you want to sleep or you going to the lab" she asked hoping Tony would rest because tomorrow was a big day. He had to take care of Ross, move out for a few days and everyone was coming back.

"I think I will go and work in my Lab, I need to upgrade the tools for everyone anyway. Once they are back they will need those things. Also, I need to design some stuff for SI or pepper will kill me. so yeah. Tony said getting up from the bed.Nat wanted to argue but she knew she did not want to push him. The haunted look in his eyes when he woke up was enough. Nat and Vision were behind to stop him but Tony beat them

"Why dont you sleep Nat, sleep here or if you want you can sleep in the lab on the couch. I am sorry I know you dont want to-"

"Tony shut up I will sleep here and Vis can stay on the couch like before right Vis? Nat said knowing Tony wanted to be alone but he wont say it.

"Yes Ms Romanoff" Vision did not understand emotions that well but he knew that his creator was hurting because someone he loved had betrayed him. He understood that well and he knew he wanted to be alone.

Tony nodded and was off to his Lab. There were his favourite children, DUM-E, YOU and Butterfingers. Well not favourite that was Peter but no one had to know. That kid was something else. He started to visit him in hospital and started babysitting him. He hated it but somewhere inside he was happy that he had someone like him around. Innocence thats what the kid had and he promised himself he would protect that kid no matter what. Well his second favourite kids rolled towards him.

"Friday"

"Yes Boss"

"Bring up file Alpha Roger five echo X-ray, we have work to do and DUM-E, don't start being happy and chirpy yet you are with me, YOU go make me a good healthy drink and Butterfingers help me with the space and if anyone of you annoy me I will donate you to the local community college"

"Yes Boss"  Friday replied and all the bots hurried up to their assigned stations. 

If I attach this in the arm this will make it warm which is going to be good but the depth and the circumference wasnt exactly what he wanted and-suddenly there was a knock.

"Sir Ms Romaoff and Mrs Hogan is at the door"

"They better have food Friday send them in"

"Tony, why arent you ready yet. You know what time it is right? It is 8 am. Everyone is waiting upstairs and the jet is about to land in exactly one hour. Have you called Ross yet with the timings? He wanted update on the avengers and after signing the accords he wants a copy as well. Also, have you packed your stuff? should I call Happy to assist you? What-"

"Pepper my love stop talking please, I have no idea what you just vomited on me. Were there words in that vomit because I couldnt catch any of that"

Pepper moved forward and just hugged the man. She knew him well, she knew how stressed he was and here she was dumping all this on him so he could stay busy and not think about anything but she knew he was just trying to be normal and she appreciated that. 

"Okay pepper calm down, one minute you are throwing words and next minute you are hugging me. Are you okay? Am I about to be an uncle here because-"

"Oh shut up Tony I just missed you and No you are not about to be an uncle stop imagining things, We cam here to tell you to get up in the common room everyone is waiting for you"

"Okay Pep and Nat what are you doing there" Nat turned around looking at the mess YOU and Butterfingers had created.

"Should I even ask what happened"

"Nope, I have given up on them you should as well. Lets go I have to get ready and I will see you guys in the common room. Friday you know the drill girl. 

Tony just wanted to stay in his room and cry he knew he couldnt do that face the man who didnt even love him. The person who picked someone else over him. But he knew there were poeple who relied on him and were expecting him to show up. He looked at the wardrobe area which was still empty, where his clothe use to be. After Siberia he changed the whole room interior well Pepper and Carol changed it because of the panic attack he had like a baby when he entered his room and steve wasnt there. God knows what they did with his stuff Tony thought. He took his darkest sunglasses so no one could see the pain in his eyes and left his room.

Everyone was gathered in the room. Carol came and hugged him, he loved how she did not super coat things for him ever that was one of the few things he admired about her. He knew she also made Rhodey happy. She worked with Avengers but no one except Him, Rhodey and Nat knew about her powers after the whole accident. She could fly, had fire in her fist, she could manipulate minds but that was something that she never did. It was similar to Wanda but she knew once that power was used you could not stop. 

"You look like shit Ed" she was the only person who use to call him Ed.

"Yeah and you look like stars are shooting out of your eyes, relax okay" he whispered 

"Mr Stark Hi" Peter said standing next to him

"Hi Spidey arent you suppose to be in school"

"I took the day off I wanted to be here with you and we have something planned f-" Carol kept her hand on his mouth.

"Peter shut up or else I will burn your hair"

"I did not mean what I said I mean I was saying that you look nice and it must have taken a long plan to look nice" Peter started rambling Tony noticed he knew they had a suprise or something and kid had messed up.

"Peter calm down" Nat moved and kept a hand on his shoulder. Tony appreciated that he did not know right now how to calm anyone down.

"Boss the jet is about to land" Friday said.

"Thanks Fri, you guys ready to move? Remember be nice okay I cant handle another Civil War and Carol you dont even know them yet so give them a chance before you start shooting unicorn poop from your hand on them. Peter stay close to pepper and Rhodey. Pepper you have all the paper work right? Nat and Vis you guys be-"

"Tony we love you just remember that" Nat said and he smiled at her and turned to see everyone nodding. 

The jet opened and there was he, Tony stopped breathing for a second he swear if he could see his face it would look like he wanted to puke or he was constipated. Suddenly someone touched his back and he knew it was Peter as Nat, Vision and Carol were beside him. He relaxed. He looked the same except he had grown a beard, beside him was Bucky the reason he left Tony thought. It pained him to see him with someone else but he knew he was doing it for the best, Clint came next with Sam and Scott. Wanda behind them looking at Vision. Vision looked exactly like Tony like he was constipated but Tony touched his shoulder and he relaxed. They were all walking towards them and Tony started panicking as it reminded him of the airport.

"Welcome back guys" He said so they could stop a it further away and they did. Nat give him a look understanding what he was thinking.

"Lets all gather in the common room" He didnt even look at Steve and just turned and went in. Steve just stood there hoping for one look but Tony didnt even look at him his glasses were too dark to even see his eyes and Steve just wanted to look at those once.

"Steve lets go man" Sam said as everyone started moving inside. Steve just nodded and walked. He wished he could just kiss Tony and tell him how much he loved him but he knew how Tony had stopped him from getting near.

Everyone gathered in the common room. Tony stood behind the couch while Carol sat on the couch with Rhodey and Peter. Nat and Vision stood beside Tony. While Pepper was keeping all the accords on the table in front of them.

They all just stood staring and Steve wanted to apologise 

"Ton-" Steve started but was cut off by Carol

"Why dont you guys sit down and we can talk" She stared at Steve and everyone sat except for Steve and Bucky.

"You guys have read the accords we sent through T'Challa I believe and these are the amended version you guys can read and sign them. If you have any problem the jet is still waiting and take you back" Pepper started in her CEO voice. She wanted to be done with this. Last 3 months was spent on these accords so these people can sign it. Tony, Nat, Pepper, Vision, Carol and Rhodey had spent too many hours fighting and holding meetings for up to 9 hours to get them sorted if they still have a problem she would not hesitate to send them back.

"We are ready to sign" Steve said and picked up the pen and signed. Soon everyone followed.

"Hi Nat" Clint said and move towards her, however, Nat replied that stopped him in his place "Welcome back Mr Barton". That had shook everyone and the reality of nothing will be the same settled on them. Tony give her a nudge which meant knock it off but she stood her ground she was hurt and pissed at Clint. How dare he leave his family unprotected and accuse her of not having his back when he picked sides without even speaking to her.

" When can I see my daughter Mr Stark?" Scott Lang asked quietly 

"First its Tony and second I have arranged for families to arrive tomorrow" he gave a look to Clint. 

"Arrive from where?" Clint asked 

"They are currently at a safe house Mr Barton as Ross turned to target your families as they were unprotected. Tony took care of it like everything else" Carol said 

"Carol Knock it off" Tony said quietly. 

"Who is she and why is she here?" Wanda asked the question that was in everyones mind.

"My name is Carol Denvers and I work with the Avengers. I went to MIT as well with Tony and Rhodey. Anything else?"

"Nice to meet you Carol" Steve said. He knew who she was Tony use to talk about her. He was happy she was back in Tony's life as he missed her.

"I will take these to office Tony and meet you in the evening, Happy is waiting for me downstairs. Bye everyone" Pepper kissed his cheek and left with the Accords.

"So now as everything is taken care of your floors are the same as before, Scott and Bucky your floor is below Sam's floor. There are floors on which none of you are allowed on and do not have access to them. Friday will inform you if you are allowed to go on the floor or not. You guys need anything ask Friday. Friday introduce yourself" Tony said

"Hello Everyone" The voice was a bit cold Steve thought.

"Any questions?"

"Tony can I speak to you in private" Steve said. He just wanted a minute alone with Tony. Carol kept staring at him like she will set him on fire and he knew he deserved t but all he wanted was to speak to Tony.

"Well Mr Rogers what is it that you cannot say in front of us?" Carol said making sure he could listen to the hatred in her voice.

"I just-" he was cut off by Tony

"Cant,  Captain I have work to do right now" Tony replied he knew where this was going to go and Nat held his hand comforting him. If there was a fight he will go in full panic mode.

"Tonight?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Mr Stark isnt here tonight" Peter said before Tony could make up an excuse. 

"I will see when I am free so you can talk, right now I have work in the lab I will see you guys in the evening" Tony stated in a calm manner and rush towards the elevator.

Everyone slowly made their way to the floors. Everyone had been up since early in the morning. Nat, Carol, Rhodey and Peter went to Nats floor to plan a party for Tony at the mansion so he could forget about Steve for sometime. Where aa everyone other than Sam and Bucky stayed with steve in common Room. 

"Steve give him time" Sam said

"I know I was hoping too much" Steve said with a frown.

"Punk it will be alright"

Steve prayed that Tony will listen to him once he had so much explaining to do and all he wanted was Tony back and he would do anything to get him back. Whereas Tony sat in his lab panicking about the whole morning. He couldnt believe how he had managed all that. He was angry at Steve. How dare he come back and start asking to talk to me. But Tony knew he will have to talk to him as the Team had to be one and he did not have enough time left.

 

 


	3. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony moving Out

Tony sat on the floor taking deep breaths, his hands touched the cold floor making him feel a bit alive. He tried counting in his head to calm himself and after a few minutes his breathing was finally normal. Tony was not sure what Steve wanted to talk about after all this time.But he knew he had to speak to him soon. Clearly he wanted to throw some apologies at him. Nothing mattered anymore and what good an apology will bring. He knew nothing will go back to normal. There wont be anymore nights where Steve held him while they slept or how they use to make love in early hours of the morning or how Steve use to go run and made sure he was back before Tony woke up so his face would be the first thing he will see. Steve was a face what his nightmares held. Sometimes he wanted to compare Steve to Stane but somehow he just could not. 

Tony looked at all the completed weapons he created for everyone upstairs and his eyes went over to Steve's Shield the one his father had given him. He did not want to think about anything he just could not think about it. He researched about Bucky one day when he was too drunk to remember but he remembered that what happened to him was not fair as well. He could help him with B.A.R.F. if he wanted. He thought he should carry this upstairs and give them what belonged to them but was not sure yet. He was debating this when FRIDAY informed him about a call.

"Boss we have an incoming call from Mrs Barton"

"Put her through Friday"

"Tony?" he could hear in the distance 2 people shouting "Hi uncle Tony, I want to talk to uncle Tony. No I want too"

Tony smiled knowing it was Cooper and Lila "Hey Laura, I believe the kids are super excited for some reason"

"Well they have holidays coming soon and you know the tradition you have started which drives me nuts but I cant do much. Is he there?" Tony knew why she was calling him, he kept her updated about Clint but also made sure they had enough security.

"Yes and he wanted to see you as well, you can leave tomorrow. I have already prepared the jet. The holidays are going to be starting soon so it should not be a problem and no matter what he loves his family Laura. You and I we both know that"

"I know Tony but you were his family as well and he did not even call once Tony I waited and waited what if Ross would have taken us. I told him after the whole Sokovia that he needs to put his family first. Nathaniel is 3 what am I suppose to tell him that his dad just took off because he got a phone call. I love him I really do but if he..."

"Laura just come back here and we will see yeah? tell the kids I have a great surprised planned for them"

"Tony you already do so much for the kids please do not spoil them anymore. How are you holding up I mean I know its not my business but just wanted to check on you" 

Tony somehow related himself to her they both were left by the people they love but Clint did not put a arrow in her heart. " I am okay I think, I have to go Laura I will see you tomorrow. Take care" "Friday whats the time?"

"Sir it is 5pm"

Tony decided to go upstairs and see how is everything going on and hoping he would not run in to Steve. He knew if he stayed here longer one of his friends will come or worse send Peter to get him upstairs and make him sit everyone else. Also, he needed some coffee. As soon as the elevator opened he saw Carol waiting to get it.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I was coming down to get your ass up" 

They started walking towards the main lounge. Steve was sitting with Sam. Bucky, Wanda and Clint were speaking about something and Lang was not in sight. Nat and Rhodey had briefed them about everything. The kitchen was stocked and whoever wanted can cook and updated with the current political situation. They also told them to give Tony time and try not corner him. Steve was also told that his stuff had been transferred to his old floor.

"Hi Tony we were wondering what will you like for dinner? I will be cooking tonight" Sam asked. Sam knew Tony was a good person at heart and after he knew what happened in Siberia he did not blame him at all. He knew anyone would have reacted that way. Somewhere he was disappointed in Steve but he knew the damaged had been done. 

"I am not sure if I am hungry, but thanks for the offer. Where is everyone else Carol" Tony asked in a subtle way he could not see Nat, Vis or Rhodey. Honestly, he was panicking a bit but he tried to keep as calm as possible. 

"It's okay Tony maybe next time. Where is everyone I wanted to ask them about dinner as well"

"They must really hate us, right Stark?" Wanda said in her polite tone but clearly making the point. Before Carol could speak Tony held her hand indicating to leave it alone. But before Carol could argue another voice stopped her.

"Enough Wanda!" Steve said. He knew Tony and was sure that he would not say anything to her as he held the guilt inside even after all this time. Wanda was young he agreed but she needed to respect Tony as well. He wished he could solve everything and all he needed was one chance to speak to Tony. He tried making eye contact with Tony but Tony would look everywhere but at him and with everyone around him he just could not find a moment alone with him. 

Tony was surprised. Steve speaking up he wanted to laugh at the situation.

"There is no point of you asking anyone Sam as everyone as at Stark mansion and will be having the dinner there. Is your stuff ready Tony?"

"Stuff? what do you mean?" Steve asked, his heart was suddenly beating faster.

"Oh I completely forgot Carol and I am not even sure if I should go I mean they are here who will look after them and with the whole pardon and accords I am not sure if I can leave them alone" Tony said completely ignoring Steve.

"Tony we have spoken about this before. Ed please just for a few days and we will be here the whole day anyway" Carol knew what she was doing. She had to protect Tony and if it meant keeping him away from Steve and all these people she would do it. She knew this would give Tony some clarity as well. 

Before Tony could speak Peter came running.

"Pete? whats wrong? are you okay? did something happened? Tony asked 

"No Mr Stark, I mean it was quite long when Carol came up to get you and you guys werent down and I thought.." Peter babbled 

"Peter do you really think I would let something happen to Tony and would anyone in this room would be alive" Carol replied looking at Peter. Everyone got up on this sentence. The tension in the room was high. 

"What do you mean? do you think we are here to kill Tony? Is that what you are saying" Clint said 

"We would not harm him Miss" Sam said

"You guys did more than harm last time I checked" Carol replied. Tony hated this that everyone just kept fighting around him and ignoring him in the process he had a mouth and he could throw some good words but he just did not have the power too.

"STOP EVERYONE! enough. Carol I know you do not like them but please do not start a fight. Guys you need to back off as well. You will say something and trust me she will bite. Everyone just calm down" Tony said in a high voice so everyone could be clear. 

"I will just stay for tonight Car bear and see how it goes okay?" Tony said.

"Can you please tell us what is going on?" Steve finally spoke.

"Mr Stark is shifting in Stark mansion for a few days, he cant leave right now due to the duties here but soon he will be leaving here. Mr Stark I can help you pack pleaseee" Peter said and came to stand next to him.

"Tony please can I have a word alone" Steve said

"Sure kiddo you can help me pack. Yes Cap after I am done packing you can" Tony replied and walked off with Peter.

Tony walked off knowing what he had said, he agreed to speak to Steve what had he done. But he knew he needed to speak to him and he just could not delay it further, this talk was already causing him so much stress. He felt so tired already that he knew he needed to get over this talk and just not think anymore about it. Peter touched his back slightly. 

"Mr Stark everything will be fine dont you worry we all love you" Peter said.

"I know Kid, I love you too" Tony closed his eyes in the elevator hoping to reach his floor and throw his stuff in a bag, have the dreaded talk and leave.

"Mr Stark where do you keep the bags?" Peter asked

"It is in the closet kiddo, I just need a small bag just for the night. You wait here I will go get it done"

He got a small duffel bag and threw some clothes in and found a ring, the one he bought for Steve before the whole thing. He thought he would propose after he gets bucky home from Siberia. He laughed at his fate, how things turned out. He opened the drawer where he kept Steves Tags the one he gave him on there one year anniversary. He use to wear them all the time. It was time to give him back. He almost cried but he remembered he had to be strong for everyone around him. 

"So now as Tony has gone lets drop being nice. Lets be clear on one thing I do not like anyone of you and I will not unless you give me a reason otherwise. Sam you seem nice but I am not sure how nice you are, James has forgiven you and told me about you so you might be the only person I can tolerate. James/Bucky you do not have any memory of the crime you committed and have suffered enough so I do not hold anything against you but stay a bit away from him till he decides. Clint try not to piss Nat off anymore than you have by protecting people.." Carol was about to say more when she sensed the mind invading tinge she knew where it was coming from. 

"Friday code Whiskey" an arrow was shot and wanda was on the floor. Clint ran towards her and everyone just paused.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Clint shouted.

"Well she wanted to see what was inside my mind and that is not welcomed here, this will keep her out for one hour. Tell her to behave or next time it will be high dosage. it hasnt been a whole day and she has started to piss me off already."

"She is just a kid" Clint argued

"Really? I do not remember kids trying to kill people or aid in killing them or disrespecting people" Carol replied

"So yeah where was I, Clint you better get your shit sorted because honestly I do not know how long Laura will want to stick around with that attitude of yours and do not interrupt. Steve you are pass the pissing point I can put a bullet in your head and wont even feel bad about it. The only reason you are alive in this room is because of Tony. He made me promise him not to hurt you or anyone else in this room because trust me nothing will make me more happy than getting rid of you from his life. You have hurt him enough for a life time. If I would have been late in retrieving him he would have been dead because of you. If you would kill your boyfriend for you friend imagine what will I do for my family to you and you mean nothing to me. Last warning Rogers stay.." Carol was clear on her words. She has to protect Tony. Rhodey would not say this to all of them because he still considered these people friends but she did not know them at all. All she knew was how Tony took her in when her parents kicked her out. How he sat with her and helped her through nightmares. He was her brother and if she knew he needed them earlier she would have been there. Before she could complete Tony came up.

"I am all packed up and Peter has taken my stuff downstairs he insisted. What happened here?" Tony asked looking at wanda who was now on the sofa thanks to Clint.

"I do not like when people look in mind Ed so Fri took care of it, do you want me to stay or go down to the car?"

"You can go down, I will be there shortly" Tony squeezed her hand.

"Okay Ed. Remember your family is waiting for you" she squeezed his hand and gave a nod to Sam and Bucky and left.

"Captain follow me I have to go soon so can we talk whatever you want to talk about" Tony said walking towards kitchen.

 


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony finally talk.

Tony's hand was itching, all he needed was a glass of whiskey. Yeah that would calm him down but he had promised them all that he will not. After Steve left him Alcohol was the best thing to him. It did not ask questions, help him ease pain and did not leave him behind like Steve. He loved it so much that ended up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. Happy and Pepper came to visit him and found him passed out. After that day they made him give up Alcohol. However, right now that would really help him he thought. He sat at the table and motioned Steve to sit in front of him. He was on alert if Steve tried to attack at least he will have Friday ready with suit. 

Steve made sure he kept his distance, he saw every time he tried to go near his Tony he would flinch and step back like he had thrown something at him. Steve always sucked at situation like these. It was hard for him to see what he had done wrong and he knew what had went wrong he was not sure if he understood that. He wanted Tony back that is the only thing that mattered to him. Bucky was safe and fine that is all he wanted and he wanted to explain himself as well. 

"Cap-" 

"Tony-"

They both started speaking all of a sudden.

"You go first Tony"

"Captain I was just saying if you could hurry up" Tony said looking everywhere except Steves face. His blue eyes, Tony loved those eyes. He use to love looking at them all the time. Now he just couldnt. He remember looking in those eyes while he felt the Shield hitting him in his chest. his breath getting knocked out. 

"Tony can you please call me Steve" Tony knew how much he liked listening his name from his lips. He use to moan his name out loud when Steve use to drag him to edge. But no Tony did not want to remember anything. He just rolled his eyes and looked at his watch clearly indicating dont waste my time.

"I understand" Steve replied with a sigh. He could not force Tony to do anything and he knew Tony just wanted to get over with.

"Tony I want to apologise, I am so sorry as sorry as I can be for the whole Berlin and Siberia mess. Not only that I am sorry for leaving you there alone. I know you might not understand me but I had to protect Bucky and at that time nothing made more sense than what I did. I knew you could not help us after the accords and you knew I was looking for him. I knew I had to keep him safe. I got to know about your parents a few days after we fought about the Accords. I knew if I told you, you would react that way. I had to keep Bucky safe. Tony you need to understand that he is the only thing I have from my past. I just could not let him go. All I am saying is I did what I had to do to keep him safe. But that does not mean I love you any less. Tony after walking away from that bunker every night I have dreamt about you. You were the only thing on my mind and I just wanted to come back to you but I know I broke your trust. I just want you to forgive me and be with me. Thats all I ask. I wont let you go over. Bucky is my friend but you are the love of my life" Steve completed while Tony just sat there. 

"Say something Tony" Steve begged, yeah thats all he could do.

"I forgive you Cap is that what you want? Is that you want to hear so it could make you feel better?" Tony replied still not looking at him.

"Tony please please look at me, I want you to forgive me because you want to not have too"

"Its funny Cap how you care about me now, all of a sudden I mean something to you. Last time i checked you dont leave "love of your life" to die in cold but I guess thats how you love people" 

"No Tony No I? what do you mean die? you had the arc reactor removed" Steve was confused and horrified at the same time what had he done.

"Well Cap you knew how weak my heart is and that force you hit me with you knew what it could do to me. I would have died if Carol did not show up. Honestly, that would be better if she-"

Steve interrupted him "No! dont say that please I cant live in a world knowing you dont exist please dont"

"You left me to die and now you want me not to die? what the hell Cap make up your mind. Well I have made up my mind you want my forgiveness you have it. No I dont love you and you can fuck off" Tony replied with an anger. This anger was buried in him deep inside and all the wounds were opening up. 

"Tony please I did not know I thought it would just power your suit down and I knew Friday would send a signal"

"Look Cap I do not want your excuses you made yourself quite clear when you picked that lover boy over me. I am done with you and you should stop wasting your time and go look after your precious "Bucky". I do not need you or want you"

"You are lying Tony, I know you love me and if you dont look in my eyes and say it. I know when you are lying. Am I not worth a second chance. Please. All I want is you Tony only you" Steve was sobbing and he had gotten up and sat on the floor next to Tony. The thought of him killing Tony made him sick all he wanted to do was take Tony in his arms and feel his soft lips and just hold him fro the rest of their lives but he knew he couldnt. 

"Cap get up" Tony said. Steve could not stop crying. he felt like he lost everything. All he wanted was Bucky safe and this cost him everything. 

"Steve get up" Steve looked at Tonys eyes he said his name so softly. The brown eyes made contact with him and turned. Steve got up and sat on the chair.

"Steve look I am tired of hating, fighting and everything. The team is back because we need to be together. I may forgive you but I cannot forget what you have done to me. You may be right there may be some part of me that still loves you but I cannot be with you. Steve this is toxic right now whatever you are wanting. I cant be with someone I do not trust. You have hurt me enough for a life time. You talk about love Steve. But you do not destroy the people you love and you destroyed me. You use to be my home but now you are just the cause of my pain. I am not saying all this to hurt you but make you understand that whatever you are hoping for cannot happen. I have moved on with my life and you should too. I will be back in a day or 2. or probably not. You have hurt me Steve taken everything from me and I cant forget all that."

"Tony please I will do anything I promise whatever you want just don't leave. I know I have hurt you and I did not know the damage I had caused till it happened. I please just I am so sorry I am so sorry" Steve was desperate and Tony knew that but he knew he had to protect himself because honestly in the end you have to protect yourself. 

"Steve" He sighed. "I dont want to hurt you or fight with you but please. I am done. I cant do this. I am sorry for things as well. Here you go" He kept something on the table. Steve looked at it and his eyes turned wide. 

"No No Tony this was for you no you cant give this back. This meant my love for you that what it shows" 

"Steve you gave me these when you told me you loved me and I dont want them anymore because I just know this does not belong to me. I cant keep it and its best if this stays with you" Tony pushed the Tags towards him. 

"Tony please I will agree to whatever you want okay? just dont give me these back" Steve pleaded 

"Steve you have to understand it reminds me of you and you remind me of pain" Tony said and kept them there. Steve did not say anything and just nodded silently. 

"I have to go Cap" Tony was back to being professional. This was it Steve thought their Goodbye.

"I will always love you Tony and whenever you need me I will be here always. I heard a saying you know and I will hope it will come true. When you love something you let it go and if it comes back to you it was yours and if it doesnt it wasnt yours. Even if you do not come back to me I will still love you and wait for you everyday. In the meantime we can be team mates I hop and I will get you to trust me Tony I will do anything you want" Tony just looked at him and looked down. There was a part of him who wanted to go back to him but he knew he had to be better. He needs to look out for himself.

"Goodbye Cap." Tony said walking towards elevator. He waited all of a sudden and Steve thought he would turn around and come back but he started walking again.

Steve took the tags with him and went on a run the longest run of his life it was raining and the weather was dark just like his life he thought but he knew he will get Tony back. He will make him fall in love with him. He just prayed he would come back from the mansion.

Tony sat in the car. He had cried on his way but as soon as he got in the car Carol and Peter hugged him and sat beside him. 

"You will be okay Tony" Carol whispered.

They reached the mansion. Tony got out and Carol and Peter behind him. As soon as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!!!" There was everyone Nat, Vis, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Harley, Laura, the kids and Bruce.

"Wha-" Tony was in shock what was going on? the kids ran up to him and hugged him. 

"Uncle Tony we missed you. When we are done can we please please work on our project" Cooper started

"No Uncle Tony with play with me first, right uncle Tony?" Lila said looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Nah Mechanic and I need to work on Potato gun" Harley said and came to hug Tony.

"Jeez kids calm down we all will work but you guys be good and we do not talk about work at a party so shooo, how is my favourite little guy?" Tony said while making faces at Nathaniel. He on the other hand started blabbing and drooling at Tony.

"See I am the kids favourite" 

Tony looked around and say Bruce. he just went and hugged his science bro. His person that what Bruce was to him. "Bruce" he whispered.

"Tony I am so sorry I havent been around after Ultron I went away to another planet and was rescued by Thor. He couldn't come back as he is in Asgard. I am so sorry I should be her-" Bruce was interrupted.

"It does not matter, you are here and safe thats all that matters. Did you speak to Nat?" Tony asked 

"I did and we are going out on a date" Bruce blushed he was excited and nervous.

"I knew it this would happen" Tony smiled he was happy for his friends. 

"So what is this party for, last I checked it isnt my birthday Rhodey bear so why does it look like unicorn pooped here? not that I am complaining"

"Tony we just wanted to celebrate you, you have done so much for us and we thought with Bruce back we-" Laura said and was interrupted by Nat

"We just wanted to have a nice time with you Tony" Nat smiled. 

"Mr Stark did you like the decoration me, Harley and Cooper did it" Peter said smiling hoping to impress him.

"I loved it spidey" Tony replied.

"Okay common lets eat something I am starving and my husband has made amazing steaks right honey?" Carol spoke and went to give Rhodey a kiss.

"Yup, Steaks are almost done"

"Lets go guys and eat up" Tony said with a smile. He was home with his family. His heart still ached because it was missing something but for now he was okay. All important people were here.

After dinner and all kids going to bed. Laura wanted to speak to Tony privately.

"What happened Laura?"

"Tony I might want a divorce from Clint I am not sure yet but I just cant forgive him I cant find a will to do that" See said almost crying.

Tony hugged her "Laura that is a big step, I know you still love him but think about this okay? this is a big step" He replied.

"Tony would you take Steve back?" She asked.

"I dont know Laura. A part of me has forgiven him but I cant forget and I need to heal myself first. I am putting myself first. You have 3 beautiful kids and if you want to leave him I will support you but dont make decisions in a hurry like I do. You might regret it" Tony replied.

"I am going to think about it and after I see him and see how kids react I will make my final decision" She replied.

"I will always be here Laura and you know that" Tony replied.

"Was it easy forgiving him?" 

"No but I just could not let the anger and hate inside me take over who I am. I have you guys to think about and I am leaving the past where it belongs" Tony said that and walked away.


	5. Everyone is hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint meets his family.

Tony sat in his lab. It was a temporary one he had at the mansion. This mansion held memories good and bad that is why when Carol and Rhodey got married Tony thought to gift them the mansion. Although, Rhodey and Carol did not agree to it however, they made a deal that they will pay rent as they both have been to this place numerous time while they were young. Tony had his lab here because usually Rhodey or Carol dragged him here for dinner and made him stay with everyone else. Once he had brought Steve here and he had thought that one day maybe him and Steve can live here. Well it was not going to happen ever. 

The thought of Steve made his heart ache a bit the way the soldier had begged him. He remember begging as well to come with him ,however, shit had happened and Steve left him not the same way Tony left him. Tony wanted to be busy. 

"Friday bring up the prints for Mark LX, lets get this show on the road and play my playlist while you are at it" 

"Yes boss" 

Tony thought work will make him feel better the whole chat with Steve was too much for him he just could not take it in anymore. Where as, Steve sat in his room. No he could not sleep every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Tony dead because of him. How did he not stop himself. He should have spoken to Tony no matter what he should not have hid things from him. He had screwed up and all he wanted was Tony back. He sat there with his tags the one he gave to Tony and now Tony had given him back. He did not understand how can he make it better but he loved Tony and wanted him back. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in" he said wiping his eyes making sure he looked presentable 

"Punk?" Came Bucky's soft voice and he was followed by Sam.

"Yeah, is everything alright? Is Wanda awake now?" Steve was not sure how Wanda will react maybe he babied her a lot but Carol was someone who he knew meant every word she said and Wanda was wrong using her powers.

"Yeah, she is fine and has probably learnt her lesson" Sam replied

"How are you Steve, since Tony left you went for run and did not show up for dinner or anything we were just worried" Bucky asked. he knew his friend better than anyone.

"I-Buck he left. He left me and I-" Steve started to speak but he chocked up he just couldnt speak all he could see was Tony's defeated face and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Buck I screwed up I almost killed him" He started crying again. Bucky and Sam just hugged him and sat there with him for a while.

"We all make mistakes Steve. We have to move on and show we can improve and be a better person" Sam said after a while.

"It will be alright Steve" Bucky replied.

Next morning Tony knew he had to go back to the tower. Nat had already went with Bruce to get some coffee he hoped that they will talk it out. Bruce said that they will directly meet with them at the tower. Carol and Rhodey had a date night plan so they were staying at the mansion and Carol had clearly instructed him to get his ass back here as it was going to be Movie night. Laura and the kids were staying here as well so he had to bring them back as well. Unfortunately, Harley had to go back as he had some family wedding. Peter was his shadow he would go everywhere Tony went. 

"Mr Stark I made you coffee just the way you like it" Peter kept the cup in front he knew Tony did not like things handed to him.

"Thanks kiddo, is everyone ready?"

"Uncle Tony when can we work on our project I am looking forward to it" said Cooper.

"Well as soon as we go to the tower kid"

"But why cant we do it here? you have a lab here" 

"Well we don't have Dum-E, YOU and Butterfingers here and they missed you so.." Tony knew Cooper being the oldest was upset with his father and was avoiding meeting him. Laura had spoke to the kids and Lila was confused but Cooper was not happy. 

"Ony Ony" 

"Did he just say my name?" Tony was shocked. Nathaniel was 2 but he didnt really speak up. He was a very shy kid who did not speak much if he wasnt comfortable. 

"Yes, he did Tony" Laura replied. She was smiling but Tony could see she was anxious. 

"Give this little mister to me" He took him from her hands. "You lil mister whenever I tell you to call me by name you never do and what you trying to do kid give me a heart attack" he said while holding him.

They reached the tower soon. Happy was driving Laura and Nathaniel, whereas, Tony was driving the other car which had all the kids including Peter.

"Give this lil munchkin to me and you go ahead" Tony took Nathaniel so Laura could hold Lila's hand who seemed nervous during the ride. Cooper was clearly sulking by now and Peter was with him. Laura walked in first. Friday must have alerted everyone else as everyone was in the lounge. Laura and Lila were followed by Tony and Nathaniel in his arms. Peter and Cooper were the last. 

Clint saw his family and his eyes were already filling up with tears it was so long he had not seen any of them. He was so excited to move and kiss Laura and his kids. However, everyone seemed a bit weird he thought. His eyes went on Nathaniel he hadnt seen him since he was 2 months old and now he is all grown up. He moved forward to kiss Laura

"Hey Babe-" she moved back. That hurt all he wanted after these 2 years were to take his family in his arms and he had no idea what had happened. Everyone else was shocked to see Tony with a kid and how did he knew the family so well. They just met once Steve thought. 

"Nice to see you Clint" Laura said and Tony kinda put his hand on her back to move. He knew the kids were watching and with Cooper watching he knew he did not want a fight here. Laura moved forward and hugged him and moved back. Clint just stood shocked he had no idea what had happened. 

"Come here Lila I have missed you my love" Lila looked unsure but Tony and Laura smiled at her and she moved towards Clint and hugged him.

"Cooper come here you have grown up so much" Clint said hugging Lila. Cooper refused to move and go near his dad. He just stood there with Peter.

"Cooper" Laura said in her mum tone to be respectful, the boy refused. He has seen his mum cry enough. He had seen Uncle Tony coming and moving them away before the bad guys got him. All he knew was his mum was hurt, Uncle Tony protected them and his dad left. The people at school made fun of him about how his dad was a fugitive. His Uncle Tony had made him moved school and looked after him. 

laura looked at Tony helpless he knew what was going on and just sighed. He had to speak to Cooper alone and he knew the solution wasnt speaking him infront of everyone that will make him more rigid. He sighed and nodded. Clint didnt replied and looked at Tony and his son in Tony's arm.

"Why is he in you arms give me my son I can hold him" as soon as Nathaniel was taken out of Tony's arm he started crying. The kid hasnt seen Clint since he was 2 months old and he did not really recognise him. He wailed and started kicking.

"Ony Ony, Mama Mama Mama" he was screaming. Clint tried to calm him down.

"Hey Nat calm down its daddy" Laura had seen enough and just took him back from Clint and calmed Nathaniel down.

"We can talk later Clint he needs rest" Laura replied.

"You can take Nathaniel to my floor. You know the place around" Tony offered. The kids use to come and stay with him some times and he had rooms reserved for them.

"What is going on between you 2? You guys are making weird eye contact my kids are looking up to you. Why is she going to your floor Stark? Why is my kid in your arms. Have you brain washed her. My kids arent talking to me its your fault. What have you done" Clint shouted.

"Clint that is enough you are not in you right mind. We will talk later."Tony argued. He was calm he knew the kids were around and did not wanted to say something which will upset them anymore. The kids had gone up with Peter. He had made an eye contact with Peter to take the kids to his floor.

"Why? are you 2 together or something after Steve kicked you out of his life you fo-" It was cut off by a slap. Laura had slapped him. 

"How dare you? How low can you get Clint. This man has protected your family while you just abandoned them. You went off with all of them when you promised me you would not. You know you had made quite a lot of enemies and people were after us. Tony has protected your kids and your wife while you were running around. He did your job. You should be thankful. Nathaniel doesnt remeber you because you werent there. His uncle Tony was. Lila is so sensitive and every time she asked for you Tony told them that you were working never once he told them the truth. Cooper is smart he knew. Stop blaming him for your failure. One more thing dont attack his personal life because I will fight for him Clint so dont your dare bring his past up" Laura shouted. 

"Laura I I am sorry I didnt mean to I am sorry" Clint whispered

"Mum?" Cooper voice came. Tony closed his eyes he did not want him to see this. Clint was ashamed as well the last thing he wanted was his son to see him like this. 

"Coop what are you doing here?" His mum said defeated

"I came to take you upstairs, lets go mum" He held her hand and they went away. Everyone just stood there. Sam was just shaking his head like he was disappointed in everything. Bucky was just confused. Wanda seemed a bit shaken up. They all left quietly. Steve stood there he did not know why but looking at Tony carrying a kid and being so close to other kids made him jealous but he knew it was his own fault. He was pissed at Clint for saying shit about Tony but he just stood. Clint was ashamed. 

"Tony I am so sorry. I was angry I am so sorry for everything I did not mean to say all this. I am sorry" Clint said

"Its okay Birdbrain" Tony replied

"No No I-"

"Its in the past okay? just let it go" Tony said and walked towards the elevator. He reached his floor. Cooper and Peter were watching some movie Laura, Lila and Nathaniel were in a room probably sleeping. He picked his phone and called Nat.

"Hey Nat, when you coming back?"

"We are on our way Tony. Whats wrong did something happened? Are you okay?" Nat said

"Yeah I am fine. Can you speak to Clint. A fight happened between him and Laura. The kids you know did not take Clint well and Laura tried but it did not end well. Clint is kind of alone and you know him the best"

"Tony you know I am not speaking to him"

"Nat we have to let all this anger go and move on, I am not saying go be best friends with him. He needs a friend rn more than ever"

Nat sighed "Okay I will think about it". She cut the line.

"Coop? you free kid?"

"Yes Uncle Tony"

"Can I talk to you please"

"Sure"

"Walk with me Coop" They went to the terrace.

"Coop I know you are upset with your dad and I know you dont like him. But he is your dad and no matter what he will remain your dad. You cannot hate him forever. Give him a chance"

"I dont want to he left us behind" 

"Coop you know how lucky you are that your dad is here? Me I wasnt that lucky. Me and my dad we use to fight you know and the day he died I was fighting with him as well. He walked out of that door angry. I think about it so many times what if I did not fight with him or probably told him I loved him. But I cant you still have the choice" Tony said

"Think about it kid, I am not saying go right now but just think" Cooper nodded and sat back with Peter. Peter looked up to him and smiled. 

The coffee at his floor had run out and he thought he needed a really strong one after this. He could feel a headache coming up. He went down to the common kitchen hoping no one was there Boy he was wrong. Sam and Bucky were sitting there. 

"Hi Tony"Bucky said

"Hi guys"

"Tony I just wanted to apologise for everything I did not get the chance to but I want to-" Bucky was interrupted by Tony.

"Its okay James. I understand it wasnt your fault. You have suffered the most and I cant even think what you went through. I am sorry as well" Tony replied getting one more thing off his chest.

"You are a nice person Tony" Bucky replied.

"What are you guys up to anyway" Tony asked

"I was showing Bucky how a phone works" Sam replied

"Well I can give him one of the Stark phones and Friday can help him learn, Sam you look like you will kill yourself soon" Tony smiled

"Because from the past half an hour I am trying to show him how to text and this guy just wont figure it out" Sam sighed

"Oi I only have one hand okay I need time to learn"

"Actually James I have made a hand for you considering I destroyed the last one so this one can be for free but for the next one you have to pay up" Tony said

"Thank you Tony" Bucky smiled

"I will be around the tower tomorrow as well so yeah just come down in the lab" He said and walked away. He was waiting for the elevator and bumped into Steve

"Tony"

"Yup Cap"

"I am sorry about what Clint said. I feel guilty about it and he was wrong I did not kick you out of my life I never will."

"Thanks Cap" Tony replied and bless Friday he thought the lift opened and he went in.

"Captain" he nodded 

"Tony" Steve nodded back but his eyes had more words. 


	6. Dinner

Tony was in his lab tinkering with Buckys new arm. After letting go the anger towards Bucky he felt light. Forgiveness was important he thought he felt like something had gotten off his chest after a normal conversation with the guy. He was still worried about Clint and Laura. He just wanted to fix everything like he always does. Apparently Nat was currently speaking with Clint and with the report Friday provided it felt like everything had gone well between them. Bruce was back and was working in his Lab. He was glad his Science Bro was back. He was currently installing the heating system in the prosthetic arm to make it feel more real. YOU and Dum-E had started a fight and Butterfingers was being Butterfingers.

"I swear to god I will send you all to some college or probably soak you motherboards" You and Dum-E stopped fighting for a second and started again. Dum-E looked at Tony and beeped his Claw

"No Dum-E, I told You to make me juice you were suppose to help me clean up and no stop beeping let You do it" You beeped happily and Dum-E looked sad and rolled away.

"Dum-E I make you clean because you are the best at it and Butterfingers come here and help" Dum-E beeped happily and went to work. Tony looked over and the bot was creating a bigger mess. 

"Boss Scott is at the door" Friday announced.

"Let him in" Tony replied and cleaned his hand.

"Hi Mr Stark" Scott came in looking around the lab and greeting Tony.

"First, call me Tony and second what are you doing here? I mean is everything okay?"

"Mr St- I mean Tony I wanted to know when can I see Cassie I mean Clint's family is here and I need to see mine"

"I have spoken to Hank and Hope. We are finalising the paperwork and soon you can be with them. Dont worry they are fine I have kept an eye on them and Hope is fine as well" Tony replied.

"Thank you Tony it means a lot I know we did not have the best start I mean I-" Scott was interrupted by Tony

"Hey its in the past alright? You can see them in 2 days I believe if everything goes smoothly which it will. I can bring them here but I am not sure if Hank will approve. That guy is tough man"

"Hank is cool I mean he can be a bit scary but he is a nice man"

"I know, anything else I can do for you?" Tony asked he just wanted to be alone because he knew soon he had to go get the kids and go back to the mansion.

"No, thank you Tony and I mean it. I am sorry as well for everything" Scott said and left.

Tony noticed that the guy just wanted to be with his family. The arm was complete after 2 more hours and it was 7 pm. He could take everyone to the mansion but he knew it was date night for Carol and Rhodey. Though they will be back and they will have there game night he did not want to go and wait for them. He walked into the lounge to see Cooper and Peter talking about some project. Lila was playing with Clint while Nat, Bruce and Laura were busy talking. Scott and Sam were still trying to teach Bucky something he rolled his eyes as Bucky was not getting anything these idiots were explaining. His eyes naturally searched for Steve and he just stood in the balcony aloe starring at the world. Tony wanted to go and console him but the flashback of shield hitting him hit is eyes and he stopped where he was. 

"Are you guys having a party or what?" Tony interrupted walking in. Obviously all eyes are suppose to be on him he is Tony Stark.

"We thought you will be down in your lab longer Mr Stark I wanted to know when will we be going back? Peter asked him

"Well I mean Rhodey and Carol will probably be back around 10 pm so-"Tony was interrupted by Sam

"Why dont you stay for dinner? I am cooking lasagne and some garlic bread" Sam stated hoping Tony will stay with them. 

Nat looked up to him she knew it will be a bit too much for Tony. It was what only 2 days since they came back and he just cannot sit with them and start having dinner. However, he knew this would be the only time Cooper will sit with his father. He wanted them to be a family but he knew he needed a way out. Nat knew Tony well but she knew it made her feel awkward as well. She might have forgiven Clint and the others but if it was between them and Tony she would pick Tony. Tonys expression were hard to read. He did not want to say yes but he knew he had to leave the past behind. He knew when they decide to work on Accords that everyone will be back. Everyone was silent waiting for Tony to say yes or no.

Tony took a deep breath he could do this. He replied.

"Yes sure"

Sam met Tony's eye and nodding to say Thank you. Bucky smiled and Scott looked happy as well. Steve was still outside. Cooper did not look happy and Peter just stood next to Tony and squeezed his arm. 

"Pete I am okay" Tony whispered. The kid was radiating anxiety and Tony thought how much his emotions affect everyone around him. Peter just nodded and sat with Cooper. Cooper just gave Tony the look 'I dont want to be here but now I am stuck' but Tony knew he had to do this. The kid looked up to him and if he ran away from his problem Cooper will do the same. He went to have a seat with Laura and Nat. Bruce had went to his room to get changed. 

"Thank you Tony I know why you are doing this but you dont have to" Laura told him.

"Tony you say the word and we can go out and probably have some good pizza. I mean I really appreciate that you are making the effort but I want you to take it easy. Dont do something you are not comfortable with" Nat replied with a sigh. She was just worried. 

"Whats wrong with him" Tony whispered to Nat. Nat knew who he was referring to.

"He is just upset you know how he is. He is blaming himself for breaking the family and what was said about you" Nat replied.

"I think I might just have a little chat with him"

"Tony" Nat warned him.

"Relax Nat I can be a friend. Soon we will be working in the field in a week or 2. I need to talk to him anyway"

"Carol is going to kill me you know for letting you do this stupid friend thing" 

"Well she likes you too much and if she tries just hide behind Rhodey and he will handle it" Tony said walking away.

Tony knew what he was doing. He and Steve needed to be able to speak to each other. They were going to work together and that meant speaking and not trying to hide from him. life depended on there missions and he knew that he needed to make sure that they were able to speak. He did not want to be friendly with him just an acquaint. He also knew Steve did not had anyone to speak to. Bucky was busy with his new friends at the moment and he knew Steve would not open up to Bucky or he would have been here already same with Sam. Nat was still not talking to Cap properly. 

"What are you looking at" Tony cleared his throat and interrupted Steve's thoughts.

"Tony" Steve looked shocked as if he was dreaming. 

"Yeah last I checked that is still my name" 

"I mean what are you doing here I thought you were busy. Are you leaving? I mean I know you have to go was there something you need to tell me about-" Steve was interrupted.

"I just came to- I mean you were standing here and I am not leaving right now. I just want to know what were you looking at" Tony replied. Tony thought what the hell was he on about he could have just said 'hey just came to check on you' but no he was making a fool out of himself as if he has never spoken to this guy before. 

"I was just thinking" Steve whispered 

"Umm okay I can leave-" Tony was about to turn around.

"No stay please. I am sorry I am just all over the place and everyone looks so peaceful inside and everywhere I go I create chaos and I thought it was better if I stay out" Steve said looking at the city

"That is not true cap you know that. You know its not your fault that Clint and Laura are fighting that is how couple are you know they fight but they will be okay" Tony replied sounding confident but he knew Laura wanted to go for divorce.

"We fought as well and look.."Steve said 

"Well he did not hide stuff from Laura neither he put a shield in her chest so yeah" Tony blurted out and he realised how wrong he was

"I am sorry about it Tony you have no idea how this guilt-"

"No sorry that was wrong. Look I came here to tell you that it was Clint's choice to go with you okay? you did not force him. It was there decision and not yours you asked and they agreed. So you need to stop blaming yourself and think of future we have a lot to think about. We soon need to start training okay? come inside" Tony said and started walking inside

"Do you think we can find our way together one day? You are all I want Tony" Steve whispered the last part but he knew Tony heard it.

"Maybe I dont know Steve but all I can offer you is my friendship at the moment" Tony replied

"That is more than enough Tony more than enough" Steve said. Tony saw how a tear made way down Steve's face and before he knew he put his hand up to wipe it and paused. He moved back like he was shocked. Steve eyes were so hopeful at the same moment but now they looked sad.

"Mr Stark the dinner is ready" Vis floated in the balcony. Tony jumped up.

"You are staying for dinner" Steve smiled

"What the hell vis announce yourself, heart patient here. One day I will have a heart attack because of you and yes I am staying" Vision just blinked 

"Sorry Mr stark" They all walked inside towards the kitchen.

"Where is Wanda?" Tony asked

"She is in her room, she refused to come out after her meeting with Carol" Steve replied

"I wanted to tell you that I would like Wanda to learn to control her magic a friend of mine he has offered and he is great with this magic stuff. The guys is great but is a pain my ass" Tony had a small smile at his lips. He remembered how Stephen always shows up with his idiotic light circles to update him about threats. They met up a year ago while a mission. 

"Who is this guy?" Steve was a bit worried. Steve thought was he and Tony close and how close. Did Tony find someone else. 

"You will meet him soon. Discuss it with Wanda first" Tony said and joined everyone at the table. Tony was placed between Peter and Nat. Cooper was beside Peter and in between Peter and Sam. Bruce sat next to Nat. Laura, Clint, Bucky, Lila and Scott were in front of him. Steve was directly in front of him. Vision sat at the head of the table and everyone ate there meal.

During dinner the baby monitor lit up and they knew Nathaniel was up. Tony just felt claustrophobic and saw this opportunity to leave.

"Its okay I got this I will get him" Tony said and ran towards Nathaniel room. He picked him up and Nathaniel just stared at him.

"You are so innocent Nathan and i wish you didnt have to grow up but you will and this place is not that nice but Uncle Tony will always be here for you" Tony kissed his cheek and brought him at the table. Steve just looked at the sight. Tony holding a baby, it could have been there baby if this whole thing did not had happened but he knew he might not be able to have that chance. But that sight made Steve's heart melt. He just wanted to go there and wrap his arms around him. 

After dinner Tony has announced it was time to leave. Lila wanted to stay which had made Laura and Nathaniel stay behind. Cooper had said clearly that he did not want to stay and came to stand with Tony and Peter who were ready to leave. 

"Cooper stay please" Clint spoke

"I dont want to stay here and I want to go Uncle Tony" Cooper looked at him and Tony just sighed

"Cooper remember we-"

"No" and Tony sighed he could not do anything.

"Cooper I am your father and you should stay here with me just give me-" Clint was cut off

"No you left me and Uncle Tony looked after me you know what I went through in school how everyone made fun of me because of you. We always came second to your work" Cooper said and went towards the lift. 

"I will go and check on him" Peter had said and left. They had started hanging together after the whole Civil war and they were like brothers he always thought of Harley and Cooper as his younger brother and was always there for them.

"Hey Coop" and Cooper just hugged him and cried. Tony's voice came from the lounge take him to the car I will see you there.

"My kid hates me" Clint had said out loud

"No Clint he does not hate you, he just needs a but of time be patient with him he will come around" tony spoke.

"How will I ever repay you Tony" Clint said

"Take care of your family" Tony just told him.

"Okay guys I am off I will see you guys tomorrow at 2 pm. Nat Stephen is coming in so make sure his room is ready I do not want to hear him yapping all day"

"He called me to inform me that he will show up tomorrow for a day only though he is needed back Kamar Taj" Nat replied

"Yeah, whatever but we have a team meeting tomorrow at 2 remember and I want everyone there no excuse" Tony replied and walked away.

They drove silent. Vision had just flew back. He was sure vision was hurt that Wanda did not even greet him. When they arrived Carol and Rhodey were waiting for them. Cooper and Peter wished everyone night and went directly to the room. Tony was sure they will talk about everything.

"Okay what happened who do I need to kill?" Carol asked. rhodey just rolled his eyes.

"Why so extreme Love. Calm down" He kissed heer on her cheek and she just smiled. Tony explained everything.

"You traitor you are going to be friends with tha Captain and what about me? Carol had asked.

"Calm down jeez stop taking everything to seriously I just said friends and you and Rhodey are my person you know so chill nothing to worry" Tony replied.

Tony, Carol and Rhodey sat together like Old times. They spoke about MIT and all the stupid things they have done together. Carols accident and Rhodey losing his hsit after that.

"But the important lesson is that we are here and together" Rhodey had said.

Carol just hugged Rhodey and Tony smiled and announced he was off for the night. Tomorrow will be better for sure. Where as Steve did not like the idea of Stephen who was this guy and why was he preparing a room here did he stay here a lot with Tony. Steve did not feel like meeting this guy but he knew he had just gotten a piece of tony back and he would hold on to it as a dying man hold on to hope. 


	7. Jealous Steve

Steve was lying in his bed after ages he felt happy. Tony had agreed to be his friend well that meant Tony will talk to him. He also said his name today. That was improvement and Steve was content at the moment. He did not like how Tony had told him about this guy. He sounded irritated but there was something in his eyes which made Steve scared. That was the look Tony gave him the first time they made at the helicarrier. Steve still remembered Tony looked annoyed ,however, his eyes had a bit of shinning or it was something he imagined. He still remember how after the nuke everything had changed. Steve did not think he could love anyone after Peggy but Tony made him fall for him without even knowing. Tony had opened his home to all the avengers and invited him to stay there after his trip and he did. 

_"Tony would you please come out of your lab for a second. I swear to god I will break this door open if I have to. You took my override codes away" Steve was shouting and he knew Tony could hear him but the genius was trying to ignore him because he with help of YOU broke his coffee machine so the guy would come upstairs to eat._

_"Captain, Sir told me to convey you the message to not to disturb him" Jarvis replied breaking Steve's thought process._

_"Jarvis tell Tony I will break this door if he does not let me in" Steve said in his Captain voice. After a minute the door opened. Steve went in to see Tony working on one of his projects. Steve sighed he was going to get the silent treatment from Tony._

_"I know you are upset Tony but it is not that difficult to get yourself in the lift and drink coffee in the kitchen. You would know what kitchen is right? where there is actual food"  Tony just turned around to glare at him but he could see that Tony had forgiven him and the coffee machine looked fixed._

_"Okay, I am sorry I should not shared the idea of breaking your machine with YOU"_

_"Its fine Captain" Tony replied still working. But Steve knew if he was being called Captain outside of field it was because Tony was still upset._

_"Okay fine Tony. I will do whatever you want until its within reasons okay. Please now"_

_Tony turned around with a smile "Really?" Something was really mischievous about that smile Steve thought but it was worth it._

_"Yeah, now lets go upstairs I havent eaten and I thought you would like to eat as well" Steve asked scared that Tony would say No._

_"Yeah sure Cap"_

_Everything was fine again Steve thought. He had developed a crush on Tony after New York when  he had realised how wrong he was about the guy. Tony was a great guy. They use to spend a lot of time together and Steve use to sit in lab and draw or played with Dum-E. Tony had made him a small corner it was just there one day. Steve had realised that day that he had feelings towards Tony. He remembered coming down to the lab and finding his art place. Tony had said nothing and continued working. It got destroyed after an attack but it meant a lot to Steve._

_"So you said you will do anything right Cap?" Tony asked_

_"Yeah but within reasons okay?"_

_"Perfect I need you to help me pick a suit out, I have to go on a date" Steve stomached dropped he did not feel hungry anymore._

_"Oh wow great I mean with who? I mean if you do not want to tell me its fi-"Steve was cut off from a laughter coming from Tony._

_"I am just kidding and why are you going all flush cap? its not like you have a crush on me or something. I have to attend a charity gala and you will join me" Tony smiled_

_"What will I do there I do not know anything about Gala and all"_

_"Well you will be there to save me so be ready by 8 I will see you" Tony walked away to go knows where_

_"What happened Steve you looked in deep thought" Nat asked_

_"Tony asked him on a date" Clint's voice came out of the vents and Nat just rolled her eyes._

_"No he did not" Steve said blushing_

_"Yeah right Cap. Nat you should have listened how Cap got all flustered when Tony said he had a date" Clint laughed coming out of Vents._

_"Clint stop doing that okay? that is called Eavesdropping" Steve said._

_"So you have a date with him?" Nat asked_

_"No he had to go to Gala and he asked me to go with him"_

_"Yeah you take a date to gala" Clint rolled his eyes._

_"Steve everyone can see how much you like him why not tell him?" Nat asked._

_"I-he is a very good friend and i cannot lose that and he wont be interested in me" Steve sighed._

_"20 bucks Nat Stark will kiss him tonight" Clint said and Steve rolled his eyes._

_"My money is on Steve he will kiss him first"_

_"You guys realise I am right here" Steve said_

_"Yeah, dont make me lose my bet Steve" Nat said and he walked away to his floor._

_He was ready on time and after 5 minutes Tony showed up looking gorgeous as ever. He really wanted to kiss him. He had to take all these thoughts out of his mind or else he will have a very big problem on his hands he thought._

_"Sorry I am a bit late but you know its me so"_

_"You look great Tones"_

_"Thanks Cap you look sexy as well" Steve rolled his eyes hearing the teasing tone_

_As soon as they reached the gala there was press everywhere and after seeing Steve and Tony everyone went crazy. They were rooting specially for Tony. Hands were grabbing them and Steve made sure he kept Tony in front and kept people on a distance through his hands. Tony turned around and whispered_

_"People will think I have brought you as my bodyguard. Come next to me Steve"_

_Steve knew Tony got claustrophobic sometimes. If Tony wanted him next to him then he would be next to him. He put his hand on Tonys arm and they walked inside._

_"That was crazy" Steve said as soon as they were inside._

_"I would say it was normal very normal"_

_"So what is the Gala for?" Steve asked_

_"Well it is organised by a charity for War veteran. It is every year and usually Pepper attends it but she is out of town for some meetings and I had to show up"_

_As soon as they started walking towards the main room people came rushing towards Tony. Tony did not remove his arm from Steve's back and Steve was very glad. A woman in nice dress made her way towards Tony and leaned in for a hug and Steve missed his hand on his back._

_"Mr Stark thank you for coming tonight. We really appreciate your donations and the housing project you have started it really means a lot to us" She said_

_"It is no problem Martha I am glad I could help" Tony replied and they went in together._

_"I did not know you took interest in these activities" Steve whispered. They were standing near the bar. They finally had a free moment as Martha had took them to meet some of the Veterans._

_"Yeah, these people are my responsibility in a way". Steve knew Tony was talking about Afghanistan. At that moment Steve felt so much for Tony that he wanted to kiss Tony and hug him at the same time. He just wanted to hold him for the rest of his life._

_"I will go and get myself a drink" Tony replied and was about to walk off but some people came in and started talking to him about some project. Steve was getting bored and went to get something to drink. He turned around and Tony was still busy. After half a hour he say Tony excused himself and started walking outside. Steve followed him and say Tony standing in a balcony gazing outside. He cleared his throat and stood next to him._

_"You okay Tones?"_

_"Just peachy"_

_"You want me to leave"_

_"No stay" Tony turned to look at Steve and held on to his arm._

_"What happened?"_

_"The guys started talking about clean energy and shifted to making weapons. We are at a function for Veterans and they were giving me new ideas for weapons. No one understands the cost of making them"_

_Steve just hugged him and held him. "Tones I am so proud of the man you are today and my respect for you is so high. You saw what was wrong and you took action. You did not care about the loss of money and things. You did the right thing and that is what makes you so special Tony you always follow your heart." Steve whispered in to Tony's hair. He let Tony go and he looked so handsome with moonlight shinning on him. He leaned in and so did Tony. He was kissing Tony Stark. Tony's lips were so soft. The kiss was so soft. Steve was afraid to break him._

_"I I am so sorry I mean I am not sorry that I kissed you I am so sorry that I didn't ask you and I mean I know you dont like me that way and I have screwed up probably and you-" Steve was interrupted when Tony kissed him._

_"I like you too if that helps Steve" Tony smiled and Steve smiled. Steve was the happiest man in that moment._

_"Lets go home?" Tony asked_

_"Yes lets go home" Steve replied looking at tony. He knew his home was where Tony was._

Steve woke up next morning and went for his run. He was deciding what to wear. Usually he put on whatever he saw but today this Stephen guy was going to be there and Steve just wanted to look good. It was stupid but Steve just wanted to be ready.

Tony was ready to leave. He wanted to be there on time or else he knew Stephen wont shut up about it. He thought how would Steve react to Stephen. Somewhere in his heart he was a bit excited to see how Steve and Stephen would react. Stephen was there helping him to heal after the whole Accords. But he saw Stephen only as a friend and he was very glad to have a friend like him in his life. But he knew there was nothing more as Tony was still in love with Steve. 

"Mr Stark I am ready. Cooper is still sleeping. Last night he was very upset but he will be okay. Is it okay if he can stay here? Also, May called and said hi" Peter came rushing

"Sure kid he can stay here. Say hi to May as well. Where is Carol and Rhodey I swear these guys will make me late on purpose" Tony whispered the last part. They knew how Stephen was use to be on time and they wanted a banter show.

"I am here and Rhodey said to go on without him he has some stuff to do" Carol replied

"Okay, lets go" 

They arrived at the tower on time and saw Clint, Laura and the kids were missing. Steve wasnt there as well which was weird. Vision had flown himself in the morning hoping to convince Wanda about Stephen. Everyone gathered around and were waiting. Wanda was there but she was giving Carol the stink eye and carol did not back off and returned the hatred. 

"Nat?"

"Yes Tony his room is ready for the night and I have looked everything" 

"I was about to ask you where was Banner" 

"Oh he said he had met Stephen before and has something important to do" Tony looked her and guessing she was lying. He gave her the eye and she whispered.

"He is moving stuff to my room" Tony just hugged her. 

"Laura and the kids are still on Clints floor so they might not be able to join" Sam spoke up. Sam, Bucky and Scott were sitting together waiting for the guys to show up. 

"Sorry guys I am late" Steve walked in wearing his shirt tucked in.

"You going somewhere Cap?" Sam asked from the sofa. Steve blushed and Tony picked up what was happening. He knew Steve knew how much he loved him with shirt tucked in and he wore that because of him. Tony had no idea this was all because of the new guy.

"No, I just thought we will have a professional meeting with this guy coming in" Steve said

"He is a friend of Tony so dont worry about being professional" Carol said. Carol was smart she knew what Steve was trying to do. She was not oblivious. She gave Nat a looked and Nat knew s well. Carol thought this would be fun. 

"Yeah Tony knows him well" Nat replied looking at Carol.

Suddenly a lightning circle formed in the middle of the lounge and a guy walked in. He was wearing some sort of coat/cape Steve thought. The guy looked good. This was not good for Steve.

"You are late Strange" Tony said

"What a way to welcome me Tony and I am not late look at the clock still 10 second to go" Strange replied

"Yeah you must have done your mumbo jumbo on the clock" Strange's clock just went a hugged Tony

"That thing can fly" Bucky said and Sam just starred with Scott trying to understand. Steve was a bit shocked. 

"That thing has a name it is the Cloak of Levitation" Strange replied.

"Strange for god sake get your Cloak away from me. You Cloak make up your mind one day this thing is hitting me and next its hugging me. Tony said annoyed but he was not that annoyed. Strange just rolled his eyes and it came back. Steve just stood there. He was not liking this at all. 

"My name is Steve Rogers you must be here for Wanda" Steve introduced himself. Stephen went and stood in front of him taking his hand to shake. They had a strong hand shake.

"So you are Steve" Stephen said looking him from head to toe like sizing him. Steve just stood there thinking what does that mean.

"Sorry what does that mean" Steve was not going to back up.

"Nothing" Stephen replied and walked to stand in the centre.

"Guys this is Dr Stephen Strange. He is the Soccer Supreme also the Mater of the Mystic arts" Tony introduced him

"I was also a neurologist Tony you might have forgotten that" Stephen interrupted him.

Before Tony could reply Steve interrupted 

"Right, so how could you help Wanda" Steve asked. Tony gave Steve a look. He did not understand why Steve was being like this. Nat and Carol were enjoying the show. Strange moved towards Steve. 

"All in good time Steve. Why in a hurry"

"I thought you were in a hurry as you were here for a night only as Tony said you had to be back somewhere"

"Well I have decided I can stay here for a few more hours, that wont be a problem right Tony? Stephen was looking at Steve and speaking to Tony. Tony was confused and Stephen knew what Steve wanted and he would not give him that easily. 

"Sure"Tony said still sounding confused. 

"I would like to see my room Tony would you?" Stephen said giving Steve a look

"Yeah sure follow me" 

"I will see you guys in one hour" Stephen said and started walking with Tony. Steve did not like this at all he wanted to go with them. why were they going alone to his bedroom. He felt better when Peter, Nat and Carol followed them. 

 


	8. Panic Attack

Tony was walking Stephen to his room the one Nat had prepared for him. Nat, Carol and Peter went to his floor instead and told him to see them later. He still did not understand what was all that about. Strange always wanted to get things done quickly and go back. He remember him mentioning something about Kamar Taj and how he could not leave it for a long time. They entered Stephen's room.

"So this is your room. Get comfortable or whatever you want and I will see you" Tony said and started walking towards the door.

"Wait"

"Is there something wrong I mean do you require anything else I can ask Nat or Friday to make necessary-"Tony was cut off by Stephen

"How are you doing with him back?" Stephen was always like this Tony thought. One of the things he liked about him that he did not go in circles and was always to the point.

"I am okay. I had a talk with him you know and didnt freak out. We are currently acquaintance or in other words trying to be civil" Tony said. He knew strange had been there with him as his doctor for advice. He had seen Tony when he was brought back from Siberia and was also there when he nearly died of alcohol poisoning. He was a good friend a brother to Tony like Bruce. 

"Tony I am worried and hear me out before you start giving me I am fine bullshit. I care about you and I do  not want to see you hurt again. Rogers is obviously expecting or trying to get you back and I wont stand on the side to see you hurt. I have seen enough" Tony opened his mouth to defend Steve and Stephen knew Tony well and before he could speak Tony was cutoff "Before you defend him tell me he knows that you were about to die twice. Does he know what his shield did to your heart and how it sopped beating twice on the table. Did you tell him this?"

"No and he looks guilty enough and I-" Tony was interrupted again. 

"Tony stop protecting everyone around you and start protecting yourself. He needs to know you know. I wont allow him to hurt you again I have seen enough"

"I am not getting back with him I do not know why you keep thinking that I am trying to focus on myself okay?"

"I know Tony" Stephen hugged him. He knew Tony still loved Steve however, he liked Tony a lot but he knew Tony would never see him that way. He may not be able to get Tony but he promised himself that he will protect the guy.

"Okay dont be all mushy with me. What have you thought about Wanda" Tony asked backing away from Stephen.

"Well I am planning to take her with me to Kamar Taj for a month to test her ability and provide her better control. Do you think she will agree?" 

"Vision spoke to her in the morning and told her that if she wants something with him than she has to listen to us because we have best interest in our mind which we do so I am hoping she will agree"

"Okay Stark I will see you in a bit now I need to-"

"Yeah you need to do your mumbo jumbo I get it see ya" Tony said and left.

In lounge, Wanda was sitting with Vision. Bucky, Scott and Sam were giving Steve a look. 

"What?" Steve asked them.

"Nothing man" Scott replied

"I mean we were thinking-" Sam was cut off by Bucky

"Listen Punk you getting dressed like this and trying to impress. You and the Strange guy looking at each other. We get it. In other words you have competition and we understand" Bucky said

"I mean some serious competition" Scott said from his place. Everyone looked at him. "What? I am just saying what you all are thinking and it is better to size him up Cap" Scott said.

"But maybe its nothing like that the guy is here to help Wanda and we may be going a bit over board you know" Sam said to all of them. He wanted to be optimistic to this whole situation. 

"Yeah maybe I dont know. I just started to talk to Tony again and if this guy is his friend maybe I should be nice to him as well" Steve sighed. He knew he was being wrong about this. Maybe he was over exaggerating the whole thing. 

After 20 minutes everyone was back in the common room. Stephen was standing a bit to close to Tony for Steve but he did not say anything and just averted his eyes. 

"So I am sure this genius here have informed you about why am I here?" Stephen asked and everyone nodded. 

"You forgot Billionaire and Philanthropist Strange" Tony replied and Stephen just rolled his eyes. 

"Well Wanda I have heard you have some extraordinary capabilities and find them hard to control" Stephen asked looking at Wanda

"Well I think i control them fine but apparently Stark here thinks he knows it all" Wanda replied.

"Yeah she controls her abilities fine that is why on the first day I had to tell Friday to issue code Whiskey" Carol replied looking at Wanda. Tony thought here we go again and wante dto interrupt but Nat just moved her head indicating to stay out of it.

"I just wanted to know who she was" Wanda replied

"Well normal people usually ask name and speak from there mouth instead of peeking into people's brain" Carol did not give up ever. She would not back down.

"Well I would have if you-"Wanda was interrupted by Steve.

"Enough, we are here for different purpose. So stop" Steve sighed. This was not going to go anywhere Steve thought.

"Wanda I want you to travel with me to Kamer Taj. We are going to assess your capabilities and provide you a better control on your emotions. We have people like you who were given these gifts and they are doing really well. One of the avengers member can come with you and I will deliver weekly reports to Stark" Strange offered. The one member from Avengers would be Vision he remembered how Wanda wanted to improve because of him.

"Vision can go with you Wanda" Tony added.

"What if I dont" Wanda asked.

"Well I have list of people who have these abilities and i keep a check on them if you become a threat to others i will strip you from your powers and before you ask yes young lady I can do that" Strange calmly replied.

Wanda knew she wanted to be better for Vision and if this would not happen and if she screwed up her powers will be taken away from her. She thought at least this way she could spend some time with Vision. She nodded. "Yes I will come with you" Vision smiled at here. "I am so proud of you Wanda" Vision said. That was all Wanda needed to hear.

"Perfect we will leave tomorrow morning around 9 Am" Stephen replied.

Everyone started to head off. Vision and Wanda went to pack.  Sam, bucky and Scott were going to watch movies in the cinema room and they asked Peter to join. They knew the kid had a good taste in movies. Peter wasnt sure at first but Tony nodded at him and give him a smile. He knew Tony wanted him to hang out with them and he wanted to give them the chance. He wasnt upset with them he was upset with Steve. Also, the spidey mama as Tony called Nat agreed to come to the movie as well. Peter knew she was being protective and smiled. Also, Bruce was in his lab so Nat thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with Peter. So he agreed and they went to watch Movie. 

Stephen and Tony were off to pick up Rhodey. Stephen was still helping Rhodey with his injury and they left to check on him. It was only Steve and Carol. Carol was about to head off as well.

"Carol can I speak to you for a second" Steve asked.

"Okay but make it quick I have to leave" Carol replied. 

"I know you dont know me properly and you are right to hate me but one day I hope you can forgive me. One day I can forgive myself for what I did to Tony. I did not know that it would cause so much damage. I am not asking you to like me. All I am asking is for you to forgive me and get along. Give me a chance. We will be going for work soon and I want you to be able to trust me in the field" Steve said.

"I do not mix personal and professional life Captain so dont worry about missions. You prove it to me that you deserve a second chance and I will give you one but till then I dont care. I think we will get along fine Captain till you not hurt Tony. You are hanging on a very thin line" Carol said and left without even listening to Steve's reply. Steve went off to gym to let all his anger out.

In the evening everyone was present at the dinner table. Steve was happy to see Tony there but his smiled died on his lips when he saw Stephen and Tony sitting together.Laura and Clint were still not there and Cooper was present at the table with Peter. He came and sat in front of Stephen. 

"Cap what happened to your knuckles" Scott asked and everyone started looking at him. Tony knew what happened. he knew Steve must be angry about something because thats what he does when gets angry. 

"Everything okay with you Steve?" Nat asked from other end. 

"Yeah yeah, its alright I was training and didnt pay attention" Steve replied. He just wanted this attention off him.

"Stephen can nurse your hand. Right Stephen?" Tony said.

"Do I look like a nurse to you Strak" Stephen replied. He knew Tony wanted to help him. He wanted to see what Tony would do.

"No nurses are attractive and you look like shit anyway. I will fix it" Tony knew this was wrong but he just couldnt help his nature for fixing everything. He had done this 100 times before. He knew Steve would ignore this and it will get worst in the morning and Steve wont be able to do anything. His serum will fix it in 2 days but still he knew how stubborn Steve was. Carol was giving him the eye to dont do this. Rhodey just sighed. Nat's face was normal. Somehow she understood him. Bruce was too busy eating food to form an opinion. 

"No its alright Tony" Steve replied. He did not want to bother Tony anymore.

"Oh shut up Cap this is no bother just hurry up so I can start eating food again before Stephen steals some of it like always" Tony got up and walked towards the bathroom. Steve quietly followed him. Tony took his hands and put them under warm water. Steve did not even wince he just kept looking at Tony.

"Reminds me of old times" Steve whispered.

"Yeah, still stubborn I see. Did something happen?" Tony replied still cleaning his wounds.

"No nothing" Steve lied. Tony gave him the look and said nothing.

"I spoke to Carol you know" Tony sighed "I told her to give me a chance but then I understood where she was coming from you know how can I ask her to give me a chance when I cant give myself a chance. I have hurt you a lot" Steve moved his first hand which was dressed up by tony towards his face to touch his skin and Tony suddenly flinched and moved back. Tony was panicking in the bathroom all he saw was steve's hand coming towards him and he panicked he could remember Steve putting crashing his Shield.

"Hey Tony its okay Tony listen to me look at me look in my eyes" Steve knew what had happened and he was so stupid to let it happen. He took Tony's hand and kept it on his chest. "Breath with me Tony breath baby" Steve tried speaking to him. Tony started counting after 5 minute he was back to normal. He looked towards Steve who was siiting with him on the floor with his hand clasped around Tony on his heart. He could clearly see the tears in his eyes. 

"I am sorry Tony"

"I have to go I am sorry" Tony hurried and left. Tony went in his lab.

"Friday initiate protocol Lima Delta 5612 Alpha. I want complete lock down and do not let anyone in. No override codes nothing" Tony said and started working on his suit. He just wanted to work and forget about everything else. He just wanted a normal moment with Steve and he just couldnt even do that.

"Yes Boss"

Everyone saw Tony leaving and Steve coming out with red eyes. They had an idea but no one said anything. 

"I will go check on Tony" Carol got up and she knew Tony would be in his lab.

"I will go check on Steve" Bucky left.

"Carol give him sometime" Stephen replied. He knew how Tony worked and he wanted to be alone right now.

"i will just go and see" carol went to the lab. "Friday open the door" Carol said. "Sorry Ms. Carol boss has activated protocol and I cannot allow anyone inside" Friday replied.

"23111997 override" 

"The override code declined" Carol sighed and went up. She just shook her head and sat back. Rhodey took her hand in his and offered her a sad smiled. They both knew this was going to happen. Stephen had gotten up and went in his room and entered Tony's Lab he did not need a door. 

"You are not allowed to enter my lab Strange I told you to keep this circle outside my lab" Tony sighed.

"Well you left me no choice, should I go and kick his Ass" Stephen asked.

"No Stephen just-its not his fault. Please I want to be alone" Tony replied. Stephen just nodded and left the way he came. 

Bucky ran after Steve. "Steve wait Punk" 

"Bucky I just really want to go out please do not stop me" Steve left and went for a run. He was responsible for this and he hated himself. 


	9. Drifting apart

Steve ran and ran. He did not know what time it was anymore but he just couldn't stop. He needed this to run to let the anger go. Anger he felt towards himself for hurting Tony. He has so strongly believed in protecting Bucky that he did not realise what he was losing. Tony could not even bear the touch of him anymore. His Tony who would touch him randomly by taking his hand while they were eating or just cuddling while watching a movie. Touching was Tony's thing he just could not keep his hands to himself and Steve never complained because he loved it. Now Tony could not even bear to be close to him. He wanted to get out of tower to let Tony be comfortable he realised whatever progress he had made went down the drain. He did not deserve Tony after what he did. He sighed. The thought of Tony not being in his life made his heart ache. If he could take it back he would but now it was too late. The panic in tony's eyes thats all he could see. He stopped and walked back towards the tower. He knew it was late and hopefully no one will be waiting for him. He would just go and cry himself to sleep without Tony being wrapped up in his arm. 

He remembered how Tony use to wrap himself around him. He use to call him his personal Teddy bear which use to make Tony roll his eyes and give Steve an annoyed face. Steve smiled. The thought of Tony made him happy. These last 2 years all he did was dream about Tony. The dream either use to be happy or turn into nightmares where Steve was hurting Tony. He could not even speak about this to anyone. Tony use to be his best friend after Bucky and he was glad that Bucky was back but he could not dump his stuff on Buck when he was healing. Sam was there but it wasnt the same. Barton and Wanda both had their personal problems and Scott was just Scott. He knew Tony, Nat and Bruce since the start. Nat and him were close but now everything was gone. She cared but he knew she would pick Tony again and he was glad that Tony had her. 

Tony sat in his lab. Most of his work was done but he knew he could do more. Rhodey had left a message that him and Carol were going back and he better be back otherwise Carol would personally drag him back. They did not want him to be at the tower and they had made it clear. Nat had came down trying to talk to him but he wasnt in the mood. Stephen did not try to appear back in his lab which he was thankful for as he just needed to sort his head out. It was Steve only and he freaked out. He was embarrassed to go out again and face Steve. He was an idiot he made him panicked and later sat with him to calm him down. He looked at the clock and it was 1 am. He thought everyone would be in there room and decided to go to the kitchen as he was hungry and needed coffee. He walked in the common room and found Nat and Bruce sitting there with Stephen. Everyone looked up at him.

"Tony Hi" Bruce said. Bruce was always the awkward one and he never knew what to say. Tony smiled. Sometime he did not understand how did he got Nat. He was sure Nat asked him out.

"Hi Brucie Bear" he replied.

"Are you okay?" Nat asked

"Why wouldnt I be?" 

"Seriously Tony?" Stephen said a bit louder 

"Yeah seriously I had a panic attack wasnt the first time wont be the last so calm down about it" Tony shouted.

"It was Steve's fault wasnt it. I knew he was bad news. I should have gone after him. He just ran out of the tower like a coward. Next time I see him maybe I will transport him to the Everest" Stephen said.

"Strange it wasnt his fault I freaked out and he helped me. You cant start transporting people to Everest because they piss you off. Trust me if I could do that the whole board of SI would be at Everest" Tony replied. Natasha was looking at him and Bruce just smiled.

"Tony do you want me to speak to Cap and tell him to back off?" Nat said.

"No Nat and stop waning him about me. Carol had a word with him and you know how he goes into guilt. Just leave it the way it is. I will speak to him" Tony replied. Tony knew he had to apologise to Steve. Nat just nodded

"Well she just shared some words I would like to share some magic with him" Stephen mummers making sure Tony heard it and Tony just gave hime the look. 

"I will see you in the morning Stephen. Carol and Rhodey wanted me to go to the mansio-" Tony was interrupted as Friday announced that Laura had entered. Lila was standing with Laura while Nathan slept in her arm. 

"hey everyone. Friday informed me you were still here Tony. Is it okay if I come with you back to the mansion? "Laura said

"Yeah sure I am just leaving. I will see you in the morning guys" Tony replied and walked off with Laura and the kids. Cooper was at the mansion with Peter.

"You okay?" Tony asked Laura. She just gave him a sad smile and he understood. 

As soon as the lift opened to the ground floor Steve stood there. Steve saw Tony and took 2 step back and looked at everywhere except Tony's face. He did not want to hurt or upset Tony anymore. 

"Hey there Steve" Laura broke the silence as they came out of the lift.

"Hey I-I will take the stairs yeah stairs. Good night" Steve said and was about to walk when Tony stopped him.

"Wait Steve, Laura you go in the car and get settled I will be there" Laura just gave him the look but said nothing and went. 

"I am sorry about earlier Steve" Tony said.

Steve turned around. He could not believe that Tony was apologising for something it wasnt his fault it was all Steve's fault and Tony was saying sorry. 

"No No Tony please dont say that it was my fault and I am sorry I did not think about the consequences of my action and I am just paying for it. Dont you ever be sorry for. You were right things will never go back to normal and I am at fault for that. You must hate me and you should because that is what I deserve. I am really sorry for everything and I will respect your boundaries" Steve said softly.

"I dont hate you Steve" Tony said looking in Steve's painful eyes. They were red and he knew Steve was hurting.

"But you should. Good night Tony" Steve said and turned to walk away. Tony stood there for a minute and just took a deep breath. He had to drive home and he had to be calm. When he reached the car he saw Lila was also asleep in the back seat. 

"You wanna talk about it" Laura asked

"Only if you talk about it too" Tony replied

"I am trying Tony and he is trying as well you know. He has apologised so many times and I told him about the divorce. He said to give him a month and if he could not prove himself he will not object. I want to forgive him you know I maybe have. Its Cooper I am worried about what if he doesnt understand this decision and starts to hate me too" Laura said looking outside the window.

"Well if that is what you want do it Laura. Cooper will come around. I am sure" Tony smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Your turn"

"Well I had a good day yesterday I told Steve we will be friends as we have the team to run. However, I had a panic attack because Steve touched me well almost touched my face. I dont know some days I want to be like how we use to be but it is hard"

"Nothing is easy Tony it never is" They both just sat silently throughout the car ride. When they reached the mansion. Tony helped Laura with the kids and when he reached the lounge Carol was up waiting for him.

"Hi Ed"

"Hi Car bear, where is my other sweetheart?" Tony asked. He thought he was going to be ambushed by both of them

"He had too much activity today and his back hurt so the medicine made him sleepy" 

"Okay so I have to speak to you about something. I know you care about me a lot but just give them all a chance Carol please" Tony said.

"I am giving them a chance except for Steve and Wanda. I dont like her if she is going to behave the way she does" 

"Wanda is going to get better at Kamar Taj she will learn. You know his knuckles whatever you told him he did that to himself because he was upset at himself" 

"The day he will make you smile Tony I will forgive him but do not except me to give him a chance like that. He left you to die and I will never get over that. You are the only family I have except for Rhodey. You are my brother Tony you have protected me and now its my turn and I will not let anyone harm you. You need to understand that. I will forgive Steve when he stops hurting you in your nightmares" Carol replied. Tony just hugged her thats all he needed a hug from her. 

Next morning everyone collected to wish Wanda goodbye. Surprisingly Carol came with Tony as well. Laura and the kids were the only one those werent there. Steve stood far away from Tony. He wouldnt even meet Tony's eye. Wanda hugged around and came in front of Tony.

"Good luck Wanda I hope you will have a nice time at Kamar Taj. If you dont you can come back if you dont like it there" Tony said softly. He knew Wanda did not like her and somewhere still blamed him for her parents death. Suddenly Wanda just hugged Tony. Everyone was surprised including Steve. 

"Thank you Tony, I know you suggested Stephen for Vision to come with me. You have done enough for all of us and I think if you can forgive Barnes I can forgive you too" She whispered. Tony just looked at her he wanted to cry but he couldnt. "Thank you Wanda" He whispered. He was so grateful for that.

"Take care of her Vision" Tony said and Vis nodded. He bumped himself into Carol. 

"Good luck" Carol said slowly. Wanda just nodded and whispered "Thank you". 

"Take care Doc" Nat said smiling at Stephen. Bruce hugged the man, Rhodey, Peter and Carol did the same. 

"Wanda is going like Kamar Taj so stop telling her to come back here Stark. Always trying to steal people from me" Stephen said. He was standing beside Carol.

"When did I steal your student" Tony argued back.

"Remember when you were there and this guy was interested in Science. You started teaching him about your technology instead of letting him read the books" Stephen replied.

"The guy was genius I told him to come work at SI he was wasting his time there" Tony shot back.

"Wasting his time at Kamar Taj? Seriously you were the one wasting your time there instead of improving you made Wong's life hell" 

"The guy had to be introduced to AC/DC"

"Who plays AC/DC in the library?" 

"You played music in the library? why am I not surprised" Rhodey asked and everyone just laughed. 

"Well I was bored?" Tony made a cute face and Stephen just laughed.

"He is still banned to enter the library" Stephen smirked at Tony. 

"As if I need that, now go away I have to go for a meeting with Ross" Tony said. Stephen just hugged him and Tony saw Steve avert his eyes.

"If you need me I am just a message away you know I will be there" Stephen said and made his portal and went in with Wanda and Vision.

"You said you had a meeting with Ross, everything good?" Nat asked what everyone wanted to ask.

"Yeah, just need to submit final paperwork and we can start with training next week. Lang I have contact Pym. The process is taking long but it will be done soon but meantime I have arranged for Cassie to come over tomorrow and Barnes come down whenever you are free the arm is ready" Tony said.

"Thank you so much Tony I really appreciate it" Scott said.

"Tony I might have said a lot of things to you in anger but you have protected my family so well and Laura told me all about it. I was so wrong to say all those things I am really sorry and Thank you for everything. I am forever in your debt" Clint said.

"Its okay birdbrain they are your family so they are mine as well" Tony smiles and Clint pulled him in a hug. 

"Pete you ready to work in the lab" Tony said and Peter was smiling. They both went down talking about the nanotechnology and suits. A few minutes later Barnes went down and saw Tony and Peter busy.

"Boss Barnes is outside should I let him in" Friday asked.

"Yeah sure sure. Pete we can work on this later if you have to do something else you can"

"Mr Stark can I stay here please" Peter asked he was not okay about Tony being alone with Bucky.

"Sure kid maybe you can help me with the arm"

Barnes walked in.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you gu-"

"Shut it Barnes me and Pete can be here the whole day and still wont get tired. I swear the kid has more energy than anything. Come sit I will bring you arm and attach it" Tony pointed him at the chair and brought the arm out. They both worked silently and Bucky just sat there starring at Tony. He killed his parents even if he cannot remember it how can this guy be so nice. He is here fixing him a new arm and whatever happened in that bunker. Bucky knew Tony was a good guy and Steve had screwed it up like always. He told him so much about Tony while they were in Wakanda all that guy could say was Tony's name in almost everything. 

"There all done now move your wrist slowly and tell me if it hurts" 

"This feel so much light and it feels like there is still blood flowing through it" Bucky smiled. He was so grateful for this. 

"Yeah i attached some sensory system which will it feel like there is a flow of activity which will help the psychological neurons in you brain also I attached a system which will keep your hand warm like not always warm but will me the same as the rest of your body temperature and the metal is really light and i have weighed it accordingly to the weight of what a human arm is suppose to be" Tony just babbled like always. Peter listened to it and went over to entertain Dum-E and YOU.

"You know Steve use to tell me that you speak a lot about the things you are passionate about" Bucky said

"It kind of-"

"No I mean its great. I-Thank you Tony I dont know how to thank you for everything"

"No problem Barnes and it seems fair after I blew up the last one"

"Still I-you-I have hurt you enough"

"No you were a victim as well Bucky and it took me time to understand that but its all in the past. It is not your fault"

"But it is and if I could I would change everything Tony"

"I know Barnes I know. I have let it go and so should you" Tony squeezed his shoulder. Bucky left and shortly Tony left with Peter. he dropped him at May's and went to attend his meeting or else Pepper would actually kill him. She was so moody these days.

Bucky came up from the lab and saw Steve sitting in the lounge with Sam.

"How does it look?" Bucky asked.

"Looks new and shiny" Sam replied.

"How does it feel Bucky is it okay?" Steve asked

"Your man knows his stuff. This is so light and feels so normal. That guy is a genius" Bucky said.

"He is not my man anymore" Steve sighed.

"He is a great guy Steve. He will come around just dont give up on him" Bucky said

"Never again. He is all I want and I will never give up on him ever but he needs his space right now and I am willing to wait" Steve said hoping Bucky was right.

 

 

 

 


	10. Heart Attack

Tony was on his way to the meeting with Ross. It was almost a week after Wanda left and his interaction with Bucky made him feel better. The feeling of letting all the hatred and anger go away felt nice. He felt light. His soul was not burdened anymore. The Winter Soldier killed his mama not Bucky. He always use to call her Mum in front of everyone because Howard did not like him calling here mama. She was gone and killed by one of the people in the house who did not even remember it and the ex love of his life knew all that and did not even bother to tell him. Did Steve actually thought that he was going to kill Bucky? Was he thought that about Tony. 

Tony was currently in between 2 of the scariest ladies he knew. Nat and Pepper, Nat was the only one who use to join him in the meetings with Ross but once when the meeting went really bad and Nat was almost labeled as a terrorist and Tony was almost cornered by Ross Pepper decided to intervene and remind Ross where he belonged. Pepper knew Tony and Nat were bounded by the Accords and couldnt do much but she could. That is when they revised the Accords and got everything fixed. Carol was not allowed in these meetings anymore as last time she almost blew Ross's head with her blast.

"you okay Tones?" Pepper asked.

"Yup Pep just tired. How are you Happy doing? He taking good care of you?" Tony asked knowing how well Happy treated Pepper.

"I am good Tony just worried about you and you know Happy he is always running around" Pepper replied with a smile.

"I am fine Pep dont worry about me you focus on yourself" 

"Pep did you go to the hospital?" Nat asked

"No I will go after this meeting" 

"Wait-What? hospital? why do you have to go to the hospital? are you okay?" Tony asked panicked. Pepper just smiled.

"Nothing serious Tony I have been really stressed for the pass week and I just do not feel good" Pepper replied. Tony knew due to the Accords how it has been. They all stayed up late night to fix this mess. 

"You know what Pep take a holiday. One Week off effective immediately" Tony said 

"Tony we have a meeting to go to-" Pepper was cut off by Tony. Who was busy on his phone.

"I just contacted Happy he will be outside when we reach there and you both leave me alone for a week and enjoy" Tony said.

"But Tony-" This it was Nat who cut her off.

"Go Pepper we will be fine" Natasha smiled.

"Okay. But call me if you get stuck in some mess" Pepper replied. As soon as they arrived Happy was there. Pepper said her Good byes and they were off. Tony and Nat went inside to see Ross. 

It was almost dinner time. Sam and Bucky were on cooking duty. Steve knew Sam was good at cooking but Bucky did not know much about it. Scott was watching TV and Clint was sulking. He missed his family and Steve felt guilty about it. He told him that Laura might give him a chance but his son seemed upset. It had been almost a week since Wanda left. Also, the last time he saw Tony. He knew when Tony was in tower and he made his mission to avoid him. He could not see Tony till the guy called for him. He did not want to hurt him anymore than he already had. Suddenly the lift opened and he saw Carol, Rhodey and Peter coming out.

"Get everyone together Tony and Nat are on there way. They have some news to tell us and it did not sound good" Rhodey said. Suddenly everyone was sitting in the common room waiting. Not knowing what had happened. It made Steve anxious. Was Tony okay? thats the only thing that was going through his mind. 

"What happened?" Scott asked

"Is there an attack?" Bucky said. 

"We are clear for duty in 2 days I think. That is what Tony mentioned last night when I saw him" Sam said. 

"Guys we do not know much. He just called me to gather everyone at the Tower" Carol replied.

"Where is my family?" Clint asked.

"They are at the mansion Mr Barton" Peter replied. 

Tony and Nat entered and everyone turned towards them. Steve saw how stressed both of them looked. Nat went to hug Bruce as soon as she entered. Something was really wrong Steve thought. 

"What happened guys?" Rhodey asked. He went to stand with Tony. Steve wanted to move and comfort him but he knew how that would end up. 

"Ross has the video of the Bunker. The fight between Steve, Bucky and Tony" Nat said. Everyone was tense now. No one knew there were cameras there not to there information. 

"He was blackmailing us with the video. He wants Barnes to go to the Trial where they will use the words to see if the Winter Soldier is still there before clearing him up for the duty as well as Hulk to see his control towards citizens. The Accords protect all of you and your rights. However, if the video leaks out-" Tony sucked in a sharp breath of air and continued "they will have murder charges pressed against Steve and attempted murder on Barnes. He also knows that Natasha let you and bucky leave the airport and she is on the block as well. It is either Bruce and Barnes on the Trial or the video goes public" Tony sighed and sat down. He needed whiskey+coffee that would make him feel better. Everyone just stood quietly.

"Stark you said that we were alright to come back and-" Clint was interrupted by Nat.

"Yeah and you still are. We did not know what Ross had planned and it is not like Tony had any idea that this would happen. We have been sitting for the past 6 hours in a meeting and trying to sort the mess" Nat replied.

"Ross wants Barnes and Bruce because he has always been after the super soldier serum. Barnes the only good option I see is that you do not go the Trial and live a normal life. Same for you Bruce. We have asked for a few days and meanwhile I am hoping to get that video from Ross somehow. You both can go public and retire-" Tony was cut off by Bucky.

"I can go on the Trial Tony. Shuri has cleaned most of the Winter Soldiers memory and I can control it. The risk is too high and I have not been in that normal line for a long life all my life I have been a soldier I cant leave this Tony" Bucky said and Tony just looked up to him. Tony understood the guy he was more worried about Bruce.

"Tony I have been on Asgard and Hulk has changed trust me I can do this" Bruce said while look at Nat who just squeezed his hand. 

"One of us needs to be in the room. I can go with Bruce" Nat said. 

"I will go with Bucky" Steve said standing up.

"No you cant. One of us needs to go with him" Nat replied.

"I will go" Tony said. 

"No Tony" Carol came forward.

"I said I will go and that is final" Tony said and Carol understood. Tony would always protect her and Carol knew she could protect herself well but Tony was Tony. She did not want to take that away from him. 

"No Tony you cant what if the winter soldier comes out that is too big of a risk" Steve said. Carol just offered her sarcastic smile.

"I do not require your permission Steve" Tony said. Steve did not want Tony to get hurt and he knew the Winter Soldier would kill anyone.

"Tony please try to understand. It is not safe and I want to be with Bucky I can be there if he turns. Take me with you. What if he hurts you I can be there to stop him" Steve said.

"Well last time he was there you did not do much good Steve. I wont harm Barnes if that is what you are trying to say" Tony replied.

"No Tony I did not mean it that way. The winter Soldier does not know the difference and Serum gives him-" Steve was cut out by Tony.

"Last time I fought a super soldier I walked out my way fine so do not give me your reasons. Barnes are you okay with me being there?"Tony asked dismissing Steve.

"Yes. Thank you Tony" Tony just nodded at him. Tony knew how wrong it could go and if the video was out everyone will know about his parents about how he died. His mama how she died. How they beat him and left him there and suddenly Tony had a shooting pain up his left arm like someone had electrocuted him. He could not breath and the pain wasnt helping. Suddenly people were around him and all he could hear was his name. Steve's eyes he could see those blue eyes. Maybe he was dying but he looked at those eyes and everything was dark.

Steve saw Tony nodding at Bucky. The guy was rubbing his left arm up and down and Steve moved slowly towards Tony. 

"Mr Stark are you okay?" Peter was standing next to Tony and touching his arm. 

"Tony-" Carol looked at him.

Steve was right in front of Tony "Tony? you okay?" and suddenly Tony was falling and Steve held on to him with Peter and Carol. Everyone was around them and Bruce was checking his pulse.

"I believe Boss is having a Heart Attack. The lift is ready to take boss to the hospital floor and the doctors are preparing for necessary arrangements. 

Steve picked Tony up and ran towards the lift. Tony felt light Steve thought. He had lost weight. Rhodey, Bruce and Nat were with him. The rest took the stairs. As soon as they arrived on the hospital floor. Tony was rolled away. Steve was in shock he just stood there looking at his arms. Tony his Tony was slipping away. He had lost Tony once and now he was going to lose him again. He was numb. Everyone sat in the waiting room while Bruce was in with the doctors. Steve just stood there numb. All he could think of was that he did this to him. He did this to Tony. 

Bucky stood next to him. 

"Steve come sit down" but Steve did not move. Sam and Bucky tried to move him gently but he did not budge. 

"Its my fault Its all my fault its all my fault..." That is the only thing he could say. He was whispering this to himself. 

"Hey Steve look at me" Bucky said but Steve didn't stop whispering. Nat intervened. 

"Steve look at me he is going to be fine Steve look at me" Nat made Steve look at her. Making sure she kept the eye contact. Rhodey was moving towards Steve but Carol just stood at her place. 

"Nat it is all my fault, it is all my fault, it is all my fault Nat. Look what I did to Tony all my fault.." He kept on repeating.

"Hey Steve it is okay calm down Tones will be fine okay?" Rhodey said putting his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"NO NO MY FAULT TONY IS IN THERE BECAUSE IT IS MY FAULT I DID THIS" Steve started shouting and everyone knew he was having a break down. 

"Steve calm down Tony will be okay" Bucky replied. But Steve wasnt listening all he could think was that he did this. 

"Captain calm down" Carol dragged him to the seat but Steve wont sit and they held him there. 

"I need someone with a tranq for a super soldier" Carol shouted and everyone held Steve down while they injected him. He was taken in a room where he would stay sleep for 6 hours maximum. 

"That was not your decision to make" Sam said.

"yeah and your prep talk was going to work? I know he was having a break down and he needed rest. He hasn't been sleeping well in the night Friday keeps me updated" Carol replied. Everyone know settled down waiting for any news. Banner walked in.

"Tony is stable. He had a heart attack and we brought him on the right time. He has not been sleeping well and all this stress has been too much for him. I need to breath and Hulk out. The other guy is hurt about Tony. Where is Steve?" Bruce asked looking around. 

"He had a breakdown, tranq" Bruce nodded and left. 

"Guys I will sit with Tony you guys can go and I will keep and eye out on Steve as well. Jim will stay with me" Carol announced. 

"I can stay with Steve" Bucky said. 

"You guys go rest we can take turns and while we are here we both can keep a look out for both" Rhodey said and everyone nodded and left. 

 

 


	11. After

Steve woke up in a weird setting. This was not his room and he was not in tower for sure. Did someone kidnapped him, all these thoughts were running his mind. He hated waking up to a setting like that. After waking up in Shield HQ this was the second time he felt like that and why was everything so hazy. Tony! he remembered. Tony he had to go to Tony. As soon as he started to sit up a hand came on him and before he can hurt the person he saw it was Carol.

"Relax Cap everything is okay"

"Tony..I need to be with him..what did you do?" Steve was unsure why he felt this way.

"You were having a nervous breakdown we had to tranquillise you. It has been 4 hours we were expecting you to sleep for 6 hours at least. Tony is okay he is in the room beside you." Carol replied.

"Is he alone? who is with him? I need to see him please" Steve said.

"Calm down Captain. Rhodey is with him the doctor said he will wake up soon"

"Why are you here?" Steve asked. He knew Carol did not like him so why was she here.

"I may not like you Steve but my best friend still loves you for some reason and I do not want to upset him anymore. If I being nice you makes him happy I will do it. Consider this your chance you asked for" Carol replied. She knew how a week ago he was upset about the chat she had with Steve. If this brought happiness to Tony she would do it. She could see how much Steve cared for Tony. But she still had her doubts. 

"Thank you" Steve whispered. 

"Do you want something?, I sent everyone up to there rooms. Your friends were worried" Carol asked.

"I cant lose him you know. I have made that mistake once and I didnt knew about his health you know. He hated me and I hated myself. I still do but I knew he was alive. Tony not-" Steve paused and took a deep breath and continued "Him not existing in this world that would kill me. I dont even know what will I do"

"Tony does not hate you. He didnt even hate you when you left him behind. You just broke his heart Steve. He died on the operation table twice that day when I got him back. He almost died when Happy and Pepper found him. He hated himself but never once he hated you. I told him you were a mistake and you know what the genius said he told me you were the best mistake he ha made. He knew where you were and he protected you. I hated you for destroying my best friends life but I knew he would never hate you. He will live okay? a very long life" Carol said and got up.

"Can I see him?" Steve asked. Carol nodded and started to walk towards the door she stopped and whispered.

"Dont break his heart again Steve because I will kill you if that is the last thing I do" Carol said. Steve got up from his bed.

"You wont have to do that I would do that myself" They both went to the room.

Steve saw Rhodey sitting beside Tony. Tony looked so peaceful, he always did when he slept. He looked like a baby. If only Steve could go back in time and fix it. The doctors had clearly instructed them that Tony needs to rest and be stress free. Steve knew if he had to he will take all the blame away from Tony. 

"He will be okay" Rhodey whispered. Steve just squeezed his shoulder.

"What will we do about Ross" Steve said.

"Nat spoke to the WC they agreed to give us 2 more weeks due to Tony's health. Me, Nat and Rhodey will handle Ross with Pepper" Carol replied

"I dont know if you will agree or not but in worst case scenario I am willing to take the blame. It will keep the video away. I know Tony was stressed about the video and I will plead guilty if that means the video will never come out" Steve said.

"You mean it?" Carol asked

"Yeah. I will do whatever it takes to protect Tony" Steve replied. 

"It wont come to that. Bruce, Nat and Clint are still in lab trying to hack into Ross's Server. Bucky is preparing himself with Sam and Scott" Carol informed him.

"What about Peter, Tony would not want him to see him like this" Steve whispered.

"He is okay. They sent him off to bed. The kid wanted to stay up till Tony woke up but we put him to bed. We have not informed Pepper yet" Rhodey said. 

"I can sit with him. You guys can go rest or help the team I can watch over him" Steve said.

"You just woke up Steve and you should rest" Rhodey argued. Surprisingly it was Carol who disagreed with Rhodey. She might have seen the how much Steve wanted to be there.

"Jim let him stay here we will come down in a few hours and you havent rested as well it is not good for you. Come on" Carol dragged Rhodey away.

It was only Steve and Tony. Steve set beside Tony in the chair. He took his hand in his and it felt so right there. He had not touch that hand in 2 years. He brought it up to his face and kissed it. A tear made its way down Steve's cheek. What had he done to his Tony. He just held his hand and cried for the way he hurt him in the cave, for the 2 years he spend without him and for making things the way they are. He just wanted Tony to be healthy. He wanted him to be okay. 

"Tony my love, I do not know if you can hear me or not but I just want you to know that I love you and I always have and you need to be alright and wake up soon because I need to say it how much I love you because I regret not saying it enough. You gave me home when I thought I had no where to go. Tony you made me the happiest man on planet. When I woke up in that room I thought I would never be happy everyone I knew was gone and I met you. The genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and I had never been so wrong about someone in my entire life. You proved me wrong. I hated it when you carried the nuke in the wormhole. I was so scared and when you came back I was so relieved. You always beat me up to things you know. Nat had been teasing me about you since we moved in the tower and I had the whole speech planned to ask you out but you beat me to that and asked me out on the date. You did not see me as Captain America I was just Steve to you. Your Steve. I know you say you have forgiven me but I hate myself for what I did to you. One day I hope you could forget everything because I just realised life is to short to not tell the other person how much they mean to you. Tony I do not want to live in a world where you dont exist. I love you and I will always be here because I do not want to spend another moment fighting with you. I know my presence have hurt you enough and I will do whatever will make you happy and safe. Even if that means being away from you. I love you baby" Steve kissed his hand and just held on to it. 

"St-e-ve" Steve could hear someone calling his name. Shit Tony was awake. Steve looked at him and smiled.

"Tony my love. You are up what do you want? should I call the doctor? Should I get someone else?" Steve started to panic what if him being here made Tony worse.

"W-at-er" Tony said.

"Oh yeah sorry" Steve saw the plastic cup with a straw and fille dit in and brought it to Tony. "Small sips darling" Steve held the glass and made sure Tony took small sips.

"Better?" Steve asked and Tony nodded.

"That was hell of a speech" Tony whispered. Steve just looked down and nodded. Tony reached out and lifted Steve's face up. Tony could see the tears.

"I am okay Steve. I am alive" Tony whispered.

"I know I know and I am so thankful" Steve replied.

"Can we have this conversation later when I am not too drugged up" Tony said and was falling sleep again. Steve nodded and was about to go  get the doctor when Tony held on to his hand tightly.

"Stay Ste.." Tony fell asleep and Steve just sat there.

He promised himself to stay till Tony needed him and he will leave once Tony was healthy. He will inform Tony about this as he did not want Tony to think he left for other reasons. He needed to tell the team as well. If him being away from Tony meant Tony being healthy that is what he will do even if it kills him. For Tony he will do anything.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is being Stupid again but dont worry Tony will sort him out.


	12. Road to Recovery

Tony woke up still in a haze. He remembered what had happened and a smile made its way on to his lips. He tried smiling but he was in pain. Steve was here when he woke up last. All Tony could remember was bit a pieces of his confession. He looked at his side and saw the blonde holding his hand and sleeping with his head on Tony's bed. He looked around and saw Nat sitting on the chair on his other side. 

"Morning Shellhead. Don't ever scare me like that okay?" Nat whispered and moved closer to place a kiss on Tony's cheek.

I am okay Nat" Tony replied.

"This lie would be much more believable if you weren't lying in a hospital bed. Tony promise me you will tell me whatever is wrong we cant lose you" Nat whispered. Tony just nodded and held out his other hand to hold Nat's hand for a moment.

"How is everyone else? Pete saw me like that is he okay?" Tony whispered making sure this conversation wont wake Steve up. He was worried, he did not want Peter to see him so broken. 

"Everyone is fine. Carol and Rhodey were here till early in the morning so they just woke up. Bruce is with the doctors. Laura and the kids are here on Clint's floor and even Cooper is there. Peter is waiting for us to allow him to see you. You know he hasnt left your side since he woke up" Nat whispered looking at Tony.

"Woke up?" Tony was confused how long was he out. Before Nat could reply Steve stirred.

Steve could hear people whispering. His super soldier serum heard some whispering going on around him. Was something wrong and why were there people in his room and as soon as he opened his eyes everything just hit him. He was with Tony. Tony was here he was okay.

"Hey, how long was I out? Are you okay Tony? I didnt hurt you did I? I am sorry I did not m-" Steve started he saw quickly took his hand away from Tony. He missed the warmth but Tony's hand looked a bit weird maybe because he was holding on to it for the whole time he slept. He was interrupted by Tony.

"I am fine Steve. Thank you for staying and looking after me" Tony replied. He felt a bit hurt when Steve took his hand away as if he was caught up doing something bad. Tony missed Steve's hand in his. 

"Dont thank me Tony. Should I call the doctor?" Steve asked.

"Bruce is with them. How about you get fresh Steve?" Nat replied. Steve did not want to leave Tony yet but maybe they were kicking him out. 

"Steve go rest I will still be here and can you send Peter down" Tony replied. He knew Steve was here for a long time and he needed to rest. Steve just nodded and left. Maybe Tony did not want him there but he had to stay with Tony till Tony was fine and after that he could leave Tony alone. He told Friday to inform Peter to go down as he did not bother going to the common room and made his way towards his own room. 

"He had a breakdown after they brought you down. We had to put him down" Nat replied to Tony's question. Tony was shocked. Steve had a breakdown because of him. He never wanted to hurt Steve. 

"What happened?" Tony asked. He was worried for Steve now. He knew Steve would get in the past. 

"You fell unconscious and Steve caught you. He brought you down and after that he just lost it" Nat replied. 

"You know i just realised something Nat" Nat looked up to him and smiled. She was smart and she knew where this was going. "Life is too short to hold grudges you know. When I passed out and I thought this was it I was going to die. All I could see was his eyes his blue his and his face. That was the only thing I wanted to remember and I do not want to die like this" Tony finished.

"Tony we all are happy if you are happy. We havent informed Pepper about you. You know how she gets. Do you think you can forget what happened in the past?" Nat asked

"Nat I juste realised one thing you know if places were switched. If it was Clint for you or Rhodey or Carol for me we would have done something similar. We would have protected them as well" Tony replied.

Peter entered Tony's room and just stood there. Nat just squeezed his and left. Giving Peter and Tony privacy. Peter had always looked up to Tony he was always around the genius. He was a very important figure in Peters life. The only male figure and Tony knew how terrified Peter would have been. Tony just nodded at peter and lifted his arms. Next thing Tony knew Peter was hugging him gently and Tony could feel his gown getting wet. He wanted that when he was informed that his parents died and no one was there to do this for him.

"I was so scared Mr Stark" came Peters muffled voice.

"Its okay kid I am fine. I am healthy as a horse okay?" 

"Okay Mr Stark. But you will tell me if something is wrong, right?" Peter was now sitting in the chair beside him. 

"Yeah Pete now tell me what did I miss" 

"Well Bucky and Sam made me watch movie with them and Cooper is speaking to Mr Barton again" Peter replied smiling. Tony was happy, this was progress. He realised it must be the scare the kid went through after knowing about him.

"That is great Pete" Tony replied smiling. 

In the evening everyone visited Tony. He was allowed to leave in 2 days but he knew he could snuck out in the night as well but with way all the members were guarding him he doubted it. Bruce had told him that till he took less stress, ate on time, had a healthy sleep pattern and looked after himself he would be fine and Peter had taken notes. Bucky was confused about some things but Sam and him were listening with so much interest which made Tony laugh and earned him a glare from Carol. Rhodey and Carol were so pissed at him and Carol had taken her mission to blast Ross out of this world. Steve just stood in the corner making mental notes about Tony's health. Laura and the kids visited him and he was happy to see Laura happy.

Nat had volunteered to stay for the first night and Steve wanted to object but he agreed. Although he stayed in the corridor after everyone went to sleep but did not come in. He did not want anyone to know that he was there. Bucky and Sam had tried talking to him but he shut them out. Every time he went to see Tony he saw someone there with him. Peter, Rhodey and Cooper were with him at breakfast time, in the afternoon he found Bruce and Nat there speaking to him. For lunch Carol was there with Bucky and Sam. Whenever he went in he just stood in the shadows making sure he did not make Tony uncomfortable. 

Tony was bored. He was glad that he had so many people who loved him but it was annoying how everyone was babysitting him. Whenever Steve came in he stood far away and observed him. Tony saw the sadness his eyes but they werent getting any time free. Steve had asked Friday if Tony was free.

"Boss is alone and watching TV at the moment Captain" Friday replied. Finally Steve thought he will have a chance to speak to Tony. Friday had notified Tony already and Tony was waiting for Steve. Suddenly he saw sparks and Stephen was walking out of it. 

"Jeez Doc give a guy a warning. I have a heart condition" Tonys said and instead of a reply he was gently hugged by Stephen. Steve chose this exact moment to enter and saw Stephen and Tony hugging. His heart broke. He knew this was it. Tony had people to look after him and the Doc guy who Steve knew liked Tony was with Tony instead of him. He started walking back to his place to pack. He would tell the guys in the morning and leave quietly without hurting anyone anymore. Tony was okay and Bucky was home he did not want anything else. 

"Dont you ever do that to me Stark. Just because I am a doctor does not mean you always end up in a hospital which is in your tower. If you wanted to see me should have messaged or emailed no need to be that dramatic" Stephen said.

"Stephen I am fine so relax" Tony replied. He was smiling it was good to see him.

"Yeah right. I read your reports. Bruce sent me a version and it was not good Tony but now your vitals looks promising. I will assume it is because of me making this visit. Wanda and vision send their regards. Wanda is doing better and I think she is enjoying it there as well"

"I am glad everything is working out Stephen. I do not know how many more of these can my heart take" Tony sighed.

"Dont say that Tony. I know you are stressed. Is it because of Steve or Ross? I can send them both to Bermuda Triangle you know. What is wrong Tony talk to me please" Stephen whispered. He took Tony's hand into his.

"I was just stressed about Ross. Bruce told you right?" Stephen just nodded. "They have taken matter into there hands and are not telling me anything more about Ross. I realised something Stephen, its time for me to let go the pass and move on you know. While I was dying I realised how much i still loved Steve and I might want him back" Tony whispered. Stephen smiled for Tony but he did not feel like smiling he wished he could tell Tony how much he liked him but he never wanted this friendship destroyed. Somehow Tony trusted him with his deepest secrets and he wanted this to stay the same.

"Be with him if that is what makes you happy Tony. I am so happy for you" Stephen smiled.

"Yous staying the night?" Tony asked.

"No Stark unlike you I have actual work to do so no. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Oh yeah if you want I can disappear Ross no one would know" Stephen got up.

"Thanks Strange" Tony smiled.

"You can pay me back by visiting me. Take care Tony" Stephen kissed his head and went. Tony smiled. Everything was falling into place. Steve was suppose to arrive and he did not. Tony thought maybe he got tired and cancelled. Maybe he should go and see him in the morning.

Tony was discharged at 5 am in the morning. Okay Tony wont say it being discharged but he kind of snuck out by telling nurse he was done and he is leaving. He knew he had to speak to Steve and he knew the blonde will be getting ready for his run.

"Friday my doll is Steve up?"

"Welcome back Mr stark. Captain Rogers is packing his bags as we speak" Friday replied. Tony was alarmed. Packing? where was he going what had happened? He said he wont leave him so what was wrong? Tony reached Steve's floor and moved towards his lounge and Steve came out at the same time with a bag to keep it beside the other. He saw Tony and just froze. What was Tony doing here and where was Doctor guy. Tony looked hurt, he was upset and confused what was going on with Steve. Steve dropped his bag and just stood there.

"Tony I did not know you were going to be released at this time" Steve said

"Well I snuck out they were going to discharge me anyway. You running away like always?" Tony said. He did not mean to be rude and sound so bitter but the words came out. 

"Tony I can explain" Steve replied. He was hurt but he wanted to tell Tony his reason before the genius would jump to them.

"Why bother this time Steve if I did not come here you would have left without telling me. That is what you do nowadays seems like a trend. Give Tony hope and leave him as soon as he is better. I was such a fool hoping we could talk" Tony said and started to turn.

"No Tony wait. I would come and see you but did not want to disturb you and your boyfriend. I please listen to me I-" Steve was cut off by a laughter. Tony was laughing. Steve thought Tony found his misery amusing.

"Steve-Steve Boyfriend?" Tony could not stop laughing. Steve had lost hid mind what is this guy on about now Tony thought.

"Yeah the Doc guy who was cuddling with you last night. Sorry i did not mean to disturb you. Tony you have enough people to look after you. I am not needed and I will be with you guys in the missions but I know my presence cause you pain and now you have found someone else I would not stand in the path of your happiness. I love you Tony and I-"Steve was cut off by pair of lips. Tony was kissing him holy shit. Steve was shocked but he realised what was going on. He kissed Tony back. His hands slowly made there way to Tony's back. Tony's lips were so soft and warm. He kissed Tony back with everything in him and they broke apart softly. They both had there eyes closed and just stood there with there foreheads touching. 

"Stephen is a friend Steve, he was hugging me when you saw us I think. I am not with anyone. You do not cause me pain Steve and whatever happened it was not your fault. I need you here. I want you to stay with me. Will you stay with me?" Tony asked looking at Steve. They were still in each others arm.

"If you want me to stay I will. I would do anything for you Tony, anything. Dont ever hurt yourself like that please" Steve asked and Tony just nodded and backed away slightly and Steve let him.

"Just give me time just a bit Steve" Tony said and Steve just smiled.

"I would wait for you for the rest of my life Tony take as long as you want" 

"I wont take long dont worry. I have realised we have limited time Steve and I do not want to spend that time fighting with you" Tony said. 

"Dont say it like that Tony. We will have all the time in the world" Steve replied. He was scared he did not want Tony to leave him ever.

"I am scared as well Steve but we will be fine" Tony looked at him like promising him and Steve just held Tonys hand and nodded. 

"You should be resting Tony, how about we go upstairs and I cook you something? everyone will be waking up soon and they will probably go crazy if they dont find you in the hospital" Steve said.

"You are right Cap lets go" Tony said and followed Steve.

They were sitting in the kitchen and Steve was cooking breakfast with the help of Rhodey and Sam. Bucky and Scott were arranging the table and Tony was being guarded by Peter and Carol so he wont sneak some coffee. Nat and Carol just sat beside Tony. Clint and his family decided to go out for breakfast. Tony was stuck in between them and no one was getting him coffee.

"I am asking for only one cup guys" Tony whined.

"Sorry Mr Stark coffee is on the No list" Peter replied.

"There is a No list?" Tony asked and Peter just nodded. He turned his head towards Nat and she gave him a strong glare and he knew it wont work. Carol wont be affected even if he made his puppy eyes. He could see Barnes laughing at him and he threw grape at him.

"Stop laughing grandpa" Tony said.

"Atleast this grandpa can have coffee" Bucky poked his tongue out and started drinking his coffee. 

Soon Tony everyone was served breakfast and Steve sat a plate of Avocado on toast and some yogurt with fruits and a glass of smoothie.  Steve knew Tony wont be happy but he had spoken to the doctor about Tony's diet. Sam had some knowledge as well. He knew Tony wont be happy but he could be grumpy all he wants if that meant keeping him healthy.

"What is this? Where are my gluten free waffles with some syrup?" Tony asked. Nat and Carol rolled there eyes.

"Tony this is what the doctor prescribed" Rhodey replied.

"I dont care, why do you guys get to eat all these eggs and pancakes and I get this? I want pancakes as well" Tony replied. 

"Well we did not almost die Tony you did follow the diet or we will take you back" Rhodey replied. He had dealt with this a long time ago.

"See Steve is eating the same as you" Bruce pointed and he saw Steve sitting with same breakfast as him. All that frustration went out of the window when he saw that. He knew Steve was doing this because he did not want Tony to feel alone and sick. Steve knew everyone would be eating a different breakfast and he did not want Tony to feel sick or feel like they were treating him different so he would eat whatever Tony would eat. Tony just smiled and started eating his breakfast quietly. 

 

 


	13. Trial

It had been almost a month since Tony's heart attack and there kiss. Steve had been there everyday. He ate whatever Tony was eating, when Tony got cleared by Bruce to work in his lab Steve dropped by every 3 hours either with a snack or just checking up on Tony. He never came inside respecting Tony's personal space. Steve knew whatever happens Tony's lab is his space where he finds comfort and Steve did not wan to take away that. Neither he nor Tony spoke about the kiss but he knew Tony asked him to wait so he will wait.

Tony had shifted back in the tower and his sleeping pattern was monitored by Carol, Nat and Steve. They had Friday inform them whenever Tony was out of bed instead of sleeping. This earned Tony a call from Carol and Steve and Nat showing up on his floor. Some days Nat would stay over to make sure he was okay. When Pepper found out about Tony's heart attack she was angry at another level and Tony had to buy her a dozen of new shoes and flowers. 

The day of Bruce's and Barnes evaluation was approaching. They could not delete the video from bunker because Ross had made several copies. They had no choice and as much as Tony wanted to be involved they tried to keep him out of it. Tony being Tony hacked the cameras to see what they were doing and later he was allowed in the discussions as everyone knew it was no use. They were working with Bruce at the moment and next was Barnes turn. 

"Bruce you will have other people with you in there as well. It wont be Nat only you know that right?" Steve said.

"Yeah I know cap. The other guy is aware and he is not happy about this but he would never hurt Nat or any civilian" Bruce replied. Steve just nodded he turned around to look at Tony who was discussing something with Barnes. Scott had left with Hank a week ago and Steve was happy for the guy. Clint and Laura wanted to go back to there house but they knew but they werent allowed to leave. He saw Bucky coming towards him and Tony was speaking to Sam and Nat.

"You alright Punk?" Bucky asked. Steve smiled at him he was worried about the Trial.

"Yeah Jerk. Bucky are you sure you want Tony with you in there? I know I am not allowed and I will be watching from outside with everyone else but T'challa can do it" Steve said.

"Stevie I know you are worried and honestly I am scared as well but me, Tony and Sam have been having these sessions to prepare myself. I am not sure if this would work but if it doesnt i want someone to stop the soldier and I know Tony would do it. He told me that he have asked them to allow you as well because the idiot thinks you are worried that he will hurt me. I told him no and that I want him to be there but he did not look convinced so talk to him?" Bucky replied and squeezed his shoulder. Steve just nodded.

"I am worried about you as well Bucky its not that I dont care about you. I know you will pass the Trial but I dont want Tony to be hurt" Steve replied looking down. He was ashamed that he was admitting this but he could never lie to Bucky.

"I know Stevie I know but that guy who is so genius is the most stupid person I have met when it comes to feeling" Bucky smiled. He knew and understood why Steve was so nervous and Tonys current health wasn't good. Bucky was scared as well he knew this Trial could go wrong but he had to try.

"I know he is an idiot but he is my idiot I will talk to him" Steve said. Tony was now standing alone doing something on his tablet and Steve went towards him.

"You okay Tony?" Steve asked.

"Yeah Cap I am fine. I had to speak to you about something" Tony said turning towards Steve and keeping his tablet on the table.

"Yeah Tony?" Steve replied.

"I spoke about you being in the room with me for Bucky I know you were upset-" Tony was cut off by Steve.

"No I dont want to be there" Steve interrupted him. He trusted Tony and he knew Tony could protect himself. Tony just stood there shocked. Steve had almost fought him because he wanted to be there and now he is saying no what is wrong with this guy.

"What!?" Tony said.

"I was being unreasonable Tony and you are the perfect person to be in there. I mean I will be there if you want me to be there but I know you can handle Bucky fine on your own and if it comes to stopping the winter soldier you will put him down" Steve replied and Tony just stood there still shocked. 

"But didnt you want to be there because you were scared what I would do to Barnes?" Tony asked unsure of the reply.

"No Tony I wanted to be there because I did not want the soldier to hurt you" Steve replied. Tony just nodded. This changed everything Tony thought Steve did not trust him with Bucky that is why he was arguing but he wanted to protect him. The thought provided Tony with warmth. 

The room was ready for Hulk to come out everyone was prepared inside room but they stood a bit far away. Nat kissed Bruce and stood near him giving him enough space. 

"Okay Bruce bring my other favourite guy out" Tony said and Bruce changed into Hulk.

"Tin man" Hulk said and looked towards Tony.

"Hey" Tony smiled at Hulk and nodded. Nat was beside Hulk and looked at him. Hulk looked back at Nat.

"Hey big guy" Nat smiled and moved her hand forward. Hulk put his big hand under Nat and smiled. 

"Hello" Hulk said softly. They had Peter in the room just to see how Hulk would react to new people in tomorrows Trial. Tony was not happy with this but he had made sure if something was going to happen to Peter Mark 42 will engulf Peter. 

"Hi Mr Hulk" Peter started and Tony just gave him a look. Would this kid stop calling everyone mister. 

"Spider" Hulk replied. 

"Okay Hulk you know about the Trial please be nice big guy or else they will take Brucie bear and you away" Tony said.

"Hulk protect Bruce. Hulk be nice" He said and turned towards Nat. Nat just smiled and started rubbing his hand. 

"Can I get the other guy now Hulk?" Nat whispered and soon Banner was back. Steve covered him with a blanket. 

"It went really well. You did good kid and stop calling everyone mister "Tony said smiling. 

"Sorry Mr Stark" Tony just rolled his eyes playfully. It was Bucky's turn to go. They had to stop on 7 word which was kind hearted. Bucky was getting restless in the chair and he told them to stop. 

"Its okay Barnes. You did good okay? you just have to relax and look at me. I will be there in the room and just look at me no matter what and we will get through this okay?" Tony went over to Bucky crouched down to his seat. Steve wanted to go and calm Bucky down but seeing this made him happy. This was all he wanted Tony and Bucky getting along. 

"Okay" bucky replied.

"You okay there Buck?" Steve and Sam came forward.

"Yeah I am fine" Bucky replied and they tried again. Bucky looked in to Tonys eyes the whole time and Tony just smiled at him. 

"I did it" Bucky whispered and hugged Tony. Tony smiled. He was happy that he helped Barnes. He knew how fucked up it would be to feel like someone else will take over his body. Tony knew that Barnes was not who killed his family. Steve hugged bucky. He was so happy and proud of him. Tony was about to leave. 

"Thank you Tony" Steve turned towards Tony. 

"I did not-"

"Thank you. You did more than anyone" Steve replied.

"Okay guys we have to be there at 8 so everyone off to bed" Rhodey said. 

"Me and Rhodey will be staying the night here Tony" Carol informed Tony. They still had there floor here. 

"Sure guys" Tony replied and walked away. He felt better and he was happy as well. 

Next morning everyone was ready to go. Bruce was a bit nervous but Nat had reassured him that it would be all okay. The results yesterday were really positive and Hulk understood the situation. Whereas Bucky was nervous Steve and Sam had came in to give him the prep talk but he still was not sure about this. Tony looked calm and collected but he was as nervous as everyone else. 

"Chop Chop lets go. Nat, Bruce, Carol and Rhodey in one car. Barnes, Sam and Cap you are with me" Tony said and started walking towards the lift.

"What about me Mr Stark?" Peter said.

"Kid you stay here and prepare for the party with Clint and Laura. It is not mandatory for everyone to be there so you stay here and plan a big party and make sure to invite Potts-Hogan" Tony said. In reality he did not want Ross to see Peter and he wanted to keep the kid away. Clint had just wanted to spend more time with his kids and Tony understood. Peter just nodded.

"Good luck Dr Banner, Good luck Bucky" Peter said with a smile. He was upset that Tony was leaving him behind but now he had the responsibility to arrange a party. Maybe he should call Ms Potts and ask for her assisstance.

The car ride was quiet Steve was sitting next to Tony while Bucky and Sam were in the back. It felt weird sitting with Tony in front. Whenever they use to drive Tony use to hold his hand throughout the way. He use to scold Tony about it but he liked it. It was a habit they had and now they were just sitting like strangers. He turned to look at Bucky and he was just staring outside. Steve prayed that everything would go well. 

"Welcome Avengers. We are prepared for the Trial. We will have Bruce's Trial first. There will be 2 other people with Ms Romanov in the room. We will evaluate what Hulk does around them and see the threat level. Mr Barnes you will have Mr Stark inside with you. Mr Ross has designed these task and he would be administrating them with his team." The council members explained the whole process. Ross stood there with a smirk which they all noticed but didnt comment.

Bruce went in first with Nat and one female and one male officer. The Hulk behaved well and accordingly. The whole team stood on the other side of the door and saw the whole process. Bruce had passed the test and Ross did not look happy. Next it was Barnes turn. Tony moved to get his suit but was cut off by Ross as he informedTony that he was suppose to be a civilian and was not allowed the suit. Tony just nodded but he was panicking from inside he knew it could do very wrong but he felt like he owed this to Bucky as he nearly killed him. Carol was not happy and Rhodey had to calm her down. No one was happy with this decision but they knew the consequences. 

"You will be fine Bucky" Steve whispered and hugged him. He moved to Tony

"Tony you have your watch right?" Steve whispered worried. He did not want Tony to go in there at all but he trusted Tony and he knew the genius would have a back up. Tony just nodded.

"You protect yourself Tony no matter what" Steve whispered this in his ear and moved back. He knew what it meant, Bucky wont be there if the Soldier came out and he wanted to make sure Tony knew he wont hold anything against him. 

Bucky set on the seat and Tony stood at a good distance. They could hear Ross on speaker. 

"Eyes on me Barnes" Tony said and Bucky nodded. He was looking at Tony and he was smiling. Bucky could do this. 

"Longing. Rusting. Seventeen. Dawn. Stove. Nine. Kind-Hearted. Homecoming. One. Freight Car. Ready to comply?" The tape was played. Bucky was fidgeting but he was looking at Tony. He knew he was in control.

"My name is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes" Bucky said and Tony smiled

"You did it" Tony smiled and was going towards bucky when the tape started playing on repeat. Everyone looked panicked. Bucky was not prepared for this.

"Barnes look at me, dont listen just look at me you are-" Tony started panicked

"I am winter Solder and you are my mission" The winter Soldier announced. Steve ran towards the door but it was locked. Tony and Steve looked at each other and Tony turned towards the soldier who was marching up to him.


	14. The Winter Soldier

"Barnes listen to me I know you are still in there you have to fight" Tony said while making sure the gauntlet was covering his hand but he knew he could not protect himself with only the gauntlet. Steve was still trying to break the door with his strength. Turns out the door was made with titanium alloy and Steve was not given his Shield back. 

"Who the hell is Barnes" The winter soldier announced and ran towards Tony. Tony shot a repulsor at him but making sure it would only put him down. The soldier dodged and took Tony's hand while dislocating it and throwing him across the room. Outside everyone was panicking and Bruce knew he could not turn into Hulk as it would jeopardise this whole thing and the other guy was not happy. They all knew who did this. While Soldier was beating up Tony. Carol moved towards Steve who was trying to break the door. The door had dents in but was still not opening.

"Move aside Steve" Carol shouted.  She blasted the door and for a second everyone looked at her and ran inside. Steve was the first one in followed by Nat, Carol and Rhodey. Sam and Bruce were the last and guarded the door not allowing any of the guards sent by Ross in. They could see Ross standing with other members looking shocked. However, there was a glint in his eyes. 

Tony was in a chokehold and was losing colour on his face when Steve, Nat and Carol attacked Bucky. As soon as the entered Steve attacked Barnes. He made him lose his grip and fixed Bucky's attention on him. Steve had punched him and taken Bucky into his hold. He held his metal arm while Nat and Carol held him down. Rhodey went to Tony to see if he was breathing properly. 

"M-y po-ck-et" Tony tried to speak and Rhodey nodded. Rhodey reached out and saw an injection in the while Tony just nodded towards Bucky and Rhodey administrated it. Bucky stopped struggling. It was something Tony had kept with him if something went wrong. Bucky and Tony had a small chat.

_"Tony I know you will be in there with me and if I cant make it promise me either you will put me down or kill me. You do not let the Winter Soldier free. I know Steve might hesitate and he wont do what I tell him the guy is too stubborn but in these past weeks Tony you have been a really good friend to me and I am trusting you with myself" Bucky had said and Tony just nodded and replied._

_"I have a better option Barnes I will take a tranquilliser with me and if something goes wrong I will put you down okay? No one is dying so dont" Tony had replied._

As soon as Bucky was out everyone move towards Tony. He was still struggling to breath and Rhodey was making everyone back out so he could have some space. 

"Breath with me Tony, just listen to my voice and count okay?" Carol whispered softly.

"I-ca-nt I-"

"Tony dont talk just focus on breathing okay?" Nat had whispered. Tony started counting and was back but his voice was hoarse and he looked bruised up. Steve sat in front of Tony and examined his injuries. 

"We need to go to the hospital" Steve whispered moving his hand towards Tony. It made Tony flinch and Steve felt hurt. He knew all the process he had made with Tony just went away. He was about to drop his hand when Tony took it and Steve would have smiled if the situation wasnt this bad. 

"No I just want to go home" Tony replied with his voice still hoarse. Steve was about to argue but Carol just nodded at Steve. 

"Okay Tones we will get the doctor there and I do not want to hear it" Carol had said. Tony just nodded. 

Bucky was being taken away and Tony saw it from his side. All the council members were present outside. 

"I am so sorry Mr Stark we did not know what happened. It was a malfunction and I sincerely apologise. We are going to take Mr Barnes in our custody and-" Ross was interrupted.

"We all know who did this Ross so no point of being nice" Carol had said.

"This is absolute rubbish what are you trying to say-" 

"You know what she is trying to say Ross. You are the reason Hulk was created in the first place we all know the history and we have papers to prove it" Nat had replied. 

"You thought blackmailing Tony would work and when it did not happen you did this because you knew you could take Bucky in this way" Steve had shouted.

"Blackmail what are you talking about Mr Rogers?" The other council members shared a confused look.

"Its nothing they are lying" Ross had replied.

"Well Tony and I record all our meetings with you Ross so we have the whole tape because we know what kind of Jerk you are. Ross had blackmailed Tony that either they bring Bruce and Barnes for the Trial or he would release the video of Winter Soldier killing his parents as well as the fight between them. He also threatened to arrest some of us" Nat had informed all the members and they looked confused.

"They are lying!" Ross had shouted.

"Well we can send you the video" Nat had argued back. Tony just stood leaning between Steve and Rhodey. Steve had tightened his grip around Tony but making sure it did not hurt him.

"Guys calm down. We are taking Barnes with us. I have a room for Hulk and if it is about security Barnes can stay there. I am still his legal guardian and I call his shots. You guys might want to look at Ross and see what he has been up to. My team will be in contact with you" Tony said and started walking out with the help of Steve and Rhodey. While others just followed. Barnes was kept in a box while he slept. 

A doctor was waiting for them as soon as they arrived. Bucky was transferred to the Hulk room to make sure the person who woke up was Barnes and not the winter soldier. He was taken to the hospital floor and it turned out Tony had one dislocated arm, a dislocated rib, a sprained ankle and some bruises. Peter was unaware of the whole mess. When they entered the common room was half decorated.

"Surp- what happened Mr Stark!" Peter ran towards Tony and looking at him. His one eye was black and he had 2 cast and bruises. Tony looked like when he came back from the hospital after Siberia. 

"Peter its not something seri-" Tony was cut off as Peter stood in front of Steve. 

"You! You are the reason Mr Stark keeps getting hurt. Didnt you hurt him enough that you are back to hurt him more. Look what happened be-" Peter was cut off by Tony. 

"Peter enough!" Tony did not raise his voice but he had voice in his command. He knew Peter was upset and he knew why he thought it was Steve's fault but it was not. 

"I am sorry Captain Rogers" Peter had said and walked away towards his room. Everyone was quiet. 

"Hey Cap it wasnt your fault he is just a kid" Carol had said and everyone looked at her shocked. She was being nice to Steve?

"Hey what stop looking at me like that I can be nice" Carol had rolled her eyes. Sam was downstairs waiting for Bucky to wake up he prayed that the guy who woke up would be his friend. Steve just stood with Tony he knew the kid was right and it was all his fault. Since they came back all he did was hurt Tony in some way. Tony just squeezed his shoulder and Steve just nodded. 

"You need to rest Tony lets take you to your room" Rhodey had said.

"No take me to Peters room first" Tony had said.

"But-" Rhodey was cut off

"Nope, I need to speak to him. Also, I know it has been a long morning why dont everyone go to there rooms and relax we will meet in the evening and have a movie night?" Tony said. Rhodey guided him to Peters room. While everyone went to there rooms. Steve went and sat beside Sam for a bit but Tony had told them that it would take more than 2 days for Bucky to wake up. He went to gym instead to flush all the anger out. He was angry at everything.

"Peter?" Tony went in and saw Peter looking up to him as soon as he called his name. His eyes looked red.

"Mind if I sit down I am still kinda limping here" Tony had said and Peter just nodded. 

"I am sorry Mr Stark" Peter had whispered while sitting beside Tony. 

"I know you were worried about me kid but I told you I wont leave you that easily you are stuck with me. It wasn't Steve's fault you know Ross screwed everything up. You know he fought his friend for me. He is not that bad. Give him a chance please?" Tony had said softly.

"Does he make you happy Mr Stark?" Peter had replied.

"Yeah, I think he does" Tony replied with a smile and Peter just nodded and hugged him. He took Tony back to his room and left. 

"Friday can you call Steve up to my bedroom" Tony knew how Steve must have felt but he knew this wasnt his fault. He understood Steve better now. He had protected Bucky that day because he was innocent and today he protected Tony because he knew Tony was unarmed. In a way Steve knew Tony would have felt great regret if Bucky was seriously injured and he knew Bucky would feel the same as well. Also, the words he had told Tony before he went in reminded him that Tony was his first priority now. 

"Sure Boss"

Steve was busy in the gym. He went through 5 bags and his hands were raw. He just couldn't stop it was all his fault and Tony had paid the price once again.

"Captain, Mr Stark wants to see you. He is currently in his bedroom and is waiting for you" Steve panicked what of something had happened to Tony. He ran towards the room to see Tony sitting on his bed with his tablet and jumped as soon as Steve ran in

"Where is the fire Cap?" Tony asked him. 

"I thought-you were- Friday said" Steve was panting. He ran all the way up here.

"I am fine Cap just wanted to talk to you. Why dont you shower and come back here I will be waiting. Make sure you wash your knuckles" Tony had replied. Steve went down and had the quickest shower and changed. He was sure that Tony wants to kick him out or probably send him back to Wakanda with Bucky. He knew Tony wanted him to stay but he might have changed his mind. Steve knocked at Tony's door.

"Come in" Tony replied.

"You can sit down cap" Tony had said and moved a bit in on his side. Steve took the hint and went where Tony was sitting. He sat opposite to Tony. If this was the last time Steve would see Tony he wanted to at least look at him and remember him.

"I am sorry about Peter. He was upset and-"

"No Tony he was right it was my fault-" Steve had a hand on his lips. It was not like Steve wanted to kiss that hand or anything but the touch made him shiver.

"Jeez Steve shut up and listen to me okay?" Tony said and removed his hand. Steve felt the loss of Tony's touch. he just nodded.

"Steve Peter was wrong, he was just upset with what had happened. He is very close to me and he sees me as a paternal figure. I love that kid Steve but I know when he is wrong. He was lashing out because he is afraid to lose me so please dont take anything he said to your heart. Although you already did by the look of your hands but I want you to know I dont blame you at all Steve and I know it was not your fault. This was all Ross's plan and I am okay so dont you think it was your fault or Bucky's. Okay?" Tony had said while taking his hand in Steves. Steve just held on to his hand. Tony saw a tear made way down on Steve's cheek. He was about to console him when the blonde started to talk.

"Tony-I-its like I am back and I am making everything worse for you. Your health and when he-when he threw you across. I thought I would lose you forever you know. I felt helpless that I couldnt get to you  and if something would have happened I would I cant forgive myself Tony" Tony had taken his functioning arm and pulled Steve close and Steve just hugged him and he could feel his shirt getting wet. 

"I am so tired of this Tony I just want this all to end. I want to live my life with you in peace. I know the threat will always be there but I just want a few moments where we do not have to worry about anything" Steve whispered and Tony just sighed. He knew he had to deal with Ross's mess and end it for once. 

"It will be fine Steve" Steve just moved back and nodded.

"I am sorry about your shirt I did not mean to-" Steve felt bad looking at the wet spot on Tony's shirt.

"Hey its fine"

"You should rest you know, why dont you take a nap?" Steve had said.

"You going to join me?" Tony asked.

"If you want me too?" Steve replied. Tony was about to move when Steve noticed and stopped him. He just went on the other side and got under the covers. He made sure Tony's hand and foot was placed correctly. He left space between them and just stared at Tony. Tony was starring back at him and smiled.

"It has been long" Tony whispered.

"Too long Tony". Tony did not reply. Instead he kept on starring. 

"Tony I want to ask you something?" Steve said. Tony just nodded.

"After your cast are off in 2 weeks would you-do you I mean do you want to go out on dinner with me?" Steve said starring at Tony.

 


	15. Goodbye

Tony was shocked was Steve asking him out. He did not know what he wanted to do kiss him or laugh but he knew how nervous Steve was and he felt ready but was he really ready? He wanted to be with Steve but those 2 years wont go away. Steve was nervous, he should have not asked about this right now when Tony was hurt. It was just Tony's words which made him crazy. He sighed after a while. Tony was still staring at him.

"Umm I mean its okay if you dont want to I-" Steve started nervously. He just prayed that he did not lose all the progress with Tony. He was interrupted by Tony.

"No no I mean yes Steve we can go out on a date" Tony answered.

"Are you sure because I do not want to force you in something Tony" Steve replied.

"No Steve its not that I would really like to go out with you" Tony said smiling. 

"I know things wont be the same again Tony but I-we can start over and if you dont feel like it I will back off. You just need to tell me and I will take your word but I really want to try" Steve whispered.

"Me too Steve me too. I like the idea about starting over. Hi I am Tony Stark. The genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist" Tony said smiling. Steve was confused for a second but he picked up what was going on.

"I am Steve Rogers, just a guy from Brooklyn" Steve said.

"Nice to meet you Steve" Tony said and laughed. Steve smiled at him. How much did he miss this laugh.

Soon Tony fell asleep and Steve just stared at him the whole time. It was 6 pm already and Steve knew it was time for Tony's medicine. Steve was about to wake Tony up but suddenly Tony sat up panting. Steve knew what this meant. He gave time to Tony to adjust to his surroundings. Tony looked around and saw Steve.

"Tony you are okay. You are in your room and you are safe" Steve whispered. Tony just nodded and kept his hand on his face.

"I am fine" Tony whispered as Steve kept staring at him.

"Tony sometimes its okay to not to be fine. You wanna talk about it?" Tony just moved his head and Steve understood. 

"How about you get fresh and I have your medicine here" Steve said.

"Stop being such a mother hen" Tony said and got up suddenly wincing. 

"How can I stop worrying about you when you do this" Steve said as he caught him. He helped him to the bathroom and left Tony as the door. He waited as Tony came out and took his medicines without arguing. 

"Lets go in the common room, I am sure everyone is there" Steve said and Tony just smiled. Steve knew Tony was still thinking about his nightmare but he knew taking him to the common room will help. 

When they entered the room everyone was already there. Pepper got up and hugged him first. Sam was smiling at Steve. Steve just moved away from Tony giving Pepper and hims pace. Next it was Clint and laura who hugged him. When he sat down on the sofa the kids had making drawings on his cast. Steve sat with Sam and Clint. 

"I can deal with Ross Tony" Pepper said.

"Leave it for now Pepper. I just want one day to go normal you know with no mention of Ross and whatever happened. Can we just enjoy the moment for now" Tony said looking at everyone and everyone just nodded.

"So what movie are we watching?" Clint said.

"How about we place the order for food first and Friday will order when the movie is about to finish" Everyone nodded and placed there orders. Meanwhile Laura, Peter, Cooper, Nat and Bruce entered from the kitchen with bowls of popcorns. Peter handed one to Steve.

"I am sorry for earlier Captain" Peter said.

"Its okay Peter, I understand and you know you can call me Steve" Steve replied smiling at the kid.

"Sure Steve" Peter just nodded and sat with Cooper. 

"Lets watch Shrek" Tony said and everyone nodded. Steve knew that movie as Tony had made him watch it. The movie ended and everyone was informed that the food had been delivered. They were settling down for dinner. Steve was about to sit on one of the empty sides with Tony and suddenly a orange bright circle opened and Strange walked out of it. Steve did not like this guy and here he was again. He knew he was Tony's friend but Steve knew the way he looked at Tony. It was the same way Steve looked at him. Steve could see the smile on Tony's lips and he sighed. He just wanted Tony happy and if this guy made Tony smile Steve just had to suck it up. 

Strange was greeted by everyone and he saw Tony smiling at him. Beside Tony he could see Steve and his heart dropped but he knew he could never come in between them but it did not mean he could not annoy Steve and make him jealous. Strange went towards Tony and sat on the other side. 

"Hey Tones I leave you for another month and you get hurt so you could see me again. How desperate of you" Stephen said. 

"Yeah you know Stephen darling there is no better doctor than you out there" Tony said rolling his eyes. Did Tony called Strange darling Steve just stared. It was time he made his presence known and he could try being civil to him.

"Hey Mr Strange" Steve said.

"Hi and its Doctor Strange" Stephen corrected him. 

"Hows Wanda doing?" Steve asked.

"She is doing really well. Her abilities have improved and her control is getting better" Stephen replied.

"Thats great" Steve said. Steve continued eating. Tony and Stephen were talking about so many things that Steve couldnt keep up and he focused on his plate. He could see Stephen touching Tony's eye or his hand to examine him and Steve almost bended his fork. He sighed. He had to calm down. In front of him he could see Carol, Nat and Pepper secretly laughing at him. They were having at his misery. Peter offered him another fork which he took and thanked him. tony just looked at him for a second and gave him a weird look and went back to speaking. Soon they both got up and Stephen announced he was leaving and took Tony into lounge. 

"Steve if you stare any hard at that wall it will crumble" Sam said and Rhodey laughed. 

"I am not looking at the wall" Steve sighed.

" He is trying to see if they are making out or not" Carol said smirking.

"Tony is not making out with him" Steve replied.

"You know we cant see them right?" Nat asked. 

"I know Tony and even if he is its fine its his life. If he wants to make out with that Mister/Doctor whoever he is he can" Steve said and focused on his plate. The thought of Tony kissing someone else was painful but he knew Tony would not do that and it isnt like they were dating. He hoped Tony did not kiss that guy.

Meanwhile Strange was laughing and Tony just smiled. He knew what Stephen was doing and as much as he did not like it he was having fun seeing Steve jealous.

"What are you doing Stephen" Tony asked.

"Me? nothing I am just an innocent person" Stephen smirked.

"I know what you are doing" 

"I am just having a bit fun Tony let me have it" Stephen said and Tony just smiled. 

"Take acre of yourself Tony and call me if you need me" Stephen said while making his way back in the circle.

"Stephen do you have feelings for me?" Tony asked. He just wanted to be clear with Stephen because sometimes Tony could see something in Stephens eyes which wasnt just normal care. He wanted to know this because he did not wanted to hurt his friend. 

Stephen's back was facing Tony. He froze for a second and turned a bit not looking Tony in the eye he couldnt lie to Tony but he never wanted to put Tony in the position he was in. "Tony you are a great friend and all I want from you is your friendship. Take care Stark I will see you soon" and he was gone. Tony wasn't convinced but he knew if Stephen had feelings for him he would have made his mood. He sat in the lounge as everyone was busy eating. Steve came in.

"So is your friend gone" Steve asked.

"Yeah he went back" Tony replied.

"Are you 2 close? I mean he looks like he is close to you" Steve asked

"Yeah he is a very good friend. why?" Tony asked 

"Just wondering" Steve said and sat next to Tony.

Laura had taken kids to bed and Pepper had gone home with Happy. Carol and Rhodey had asked to stay but Tony told them to leave as well as he knew they have had a long day as well. Peter, Bruce, Nat, Steve, Clint and Sam sat in the lounge.

"Bucky would wake up approximately tomorrow in the evening. We need to be there to asses who wakes up in that room" Tony started.

"If it is Winter Soldier what will we do?" Sam asked.

"We need to tranquillise him again but I am sure it will be Barnes who wakes up" Tony said. 

"I have sent over the recordings with Ross to the council and they are putting him up for a Trial. After that he will be done Tony for sure" Nat said.

"He wont give up that easily but lets hope" Bruce said and Tony nodded. Everyone went to there bed leaving Tony and Steve alone.

 "I know you said we should be down there all of us but I mean are you sure you want to be there" Steve asked. He did not want Tony down there what if it was Winter Soldier and he hurt Tony somehow.

"Steve you know he cannot get out of the room, right?" Tony replied.

"I know I am just worried Tony. You are right I am sorry. Do you want me to help you to your floor" Steve said getting up. 

"yeah sure" Tony said. They stayed quiet until they reached Tony's floor. Steve tucked Tony in.

"Good night Tony" Steve said.

"You can stay in the guest room if you want?" Tony said.

"I would like to sleep in your lounge if that is okay with you?" Steve said. Steve knew if someone came up through the stairs or lift the lounge will be the place they will have to pass. 

"Steve you can sleep in the guest room" Tony said again.

"Please I would be more comfortable there Tony please" Steve pleaded and Tony just nodded. He was already dosing off as the medicine were working. Steve changed and made his bed on the sofa. He kept an eye on the lift and stairs. He knew Friday wont let anyone up in the lift but the stairs still existed. 

Next day everyone gathered on the floor where the room for Hulk was build. Friday had alerted them that Bucky was stirring up. Steve stood in front of Tony. He was in the front near the glass but he made sure the way he stood Bucky couldn't see Tony. Bucky set up his head hurts but he could feel someone else taking control of his brain and everything flashed about what the other guy did to Tony. Bucky was so ashamed and the other guy wanted to take control over but he could not allow that. He examined his surroundings and he was in a room. Everyone was looking at him. 

"Steve? Sam? where is Tony? please tell me he is alright? Bucky said standing up. Tony moved forward so Bucky could see him and Bucky winced what had he done. Steve turned around to look at Tony and gave him a look to stay behind him but Tony being Tony moved in front and Steve still stood in front of the glass. Bucky could still Tony's face but Steve's body was covering Tony.

"Tony I am so-" Bucky was cut off by Tony.

"Dont your dare think this is your fault Barnes because its not okay? It is Ross's fault you were innocent. He did this for his gain so listen to me it is not your fault. You did your best" Tony said. He felt so bad that he couldn't even comfort the guy. 

"I am not ready Tony the Soldier still is in me and he is trying to take control. I want to go back under the process of cryonics. I cant hurt anyone else Steve" Bucky said. Steve just nodded. He knew bucky would blame himself and he just wanted the best for him. He wanted to stay at the tower but after what had happened maybe this will help Bucky.

"Bucky are you sure?" Steve asked.

"I should have taken this treatment after we went to Wakanda but I thought I was okay. Please let me do this"

"I will make necessary arrangements" Nat had said. 

"I will call T'Challa" Tony had said and Nat took his hand to help him. Bucky saw the full extent of Tony's injuries.

"Tony I-" 

"Barnes not your fault remember?" Tony said and left with Nat.

"I am sorry stevie" 

"Hey Bucky its not your fault okay? you heard Tony it wasnt your fault" Steve replied.

"I know but how can he still not blame me, I feel-" Bucky just wanted this to be over. 

"Bucky listen to me you cant blame yourself for something you have no control over. You tried your best and you did great as well" Steve replied.

"Yeah man. You should have seen Stark he knew it wasnt your fault and he doesnt blame you" Sam replied. Bucky just nodded. He could feel the headache coming. Sam left him some food and medicine to help him sleep. They sat with him and when he was done with dinner they left. 

"You okay Steve?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I think so. I just hope this works out for Bucky" Steve sighed.

"Hey T'Challa has agreed to help Bucky. He can leave tomorrow. I have arranged Quinjet to be ready" Nat told Steve. 

"Tony is on the phone with the council and he is explaining the situation" Clint update Steve.

They all had dinner quietly. Tony asked Peter about his patrol and that was it. Tony was upset that he could not help Barnes the way he wanted to. Steve wanted Bucky to stay with him. The mood was really tense. After dinner everyone slowly left. They were informed that bucky was leaving at 9 in the morning so everyone had to wake up early. Tony limped to his room and Steve followed him. He tucked Tony in and wished him good night. Tony knew Steve was hurting but Barnes was a sensitive topic between them and did not say anything. Tony thought maybe Steve hated him as he was the reason Barnes was leaving. Steve just went down to Bucky's room and sat outside. 

The morning came and everyone was waiting for Bucky to arrive. Everyone said there goodbyes. Peter had told Bucky that he will miss him as no one will be asking questions about different things in movies. Sam had hugged Bucky as well. including everyone else. When it came to Tony, Bucky stood in front of him. Tony hugged him. 

"It was not your fault Barnes get that out of your head. Its all in the past okay? I hope I could have helped you more" Tony whispered.

"You have done enough Tony. Take acre of yourself" Bucky replied.

Bucky hugged Steve. 

"Take care of yourself Stevie and dont do anything stupid" Bucky said.

"You are taking all the stupid with you" Steve whispered. 

"Punk"

"Jerk"

"Take care Steve and look after your man he is one of a kind. Next time I see you, you better have some kids to call me uncle" Bucky whispered and Steve turned red. Bucky went towards the jet and he was gone. Steve still hasn't spoken to Tony since last night. Tony was about to walk away to his lab when Steve called his name.

"Yeah Cap" Tony said.

Steve just hugged him "Thank you for everything Tony" 

"But I didnt do anything" Tony was confused.

"Shh Tony just please accept it. What you did for Bucky on the day of Trial and arranging all this no one would have done it. I am so grateful Tones. Thank you " Steve said and kissed his cheek. Tony just blushed and nodded. He went to his lab in a hurry. What had just happened.


	16. The Date

It has been 2 weeks after Bucky's departure. Steve had been a bit quiet. Although he had kind of shifted to Tony's floor as he use to sleep in his lounge or the guest room. Tony did not push him. Steve still use to care for him and bring him meals when he went in the lab but he did not enter Tony's lab. Ross was dismissed until further notice and a inquiry was launched against him. All the avengers were cleared today for duty. Today had also happened to be the day for Tony's and Steve's date. Tony was nervous and that might be the reason he was up for 36 hours. His cast had came off yesterday and the whole team had a small party. Laura and Clint had left to there home as well. Now as everyone was free they were allowed to leave. Right now Nat, Bruce, Sam, Peter, Steve and  Steve had just told him to be ready by 7 pm. 

Tony had upgraded the equipment for everyone and he had told everyone to meet in the common room. Bruce was with him and helped him carrying all the stuff. 

"What happened Tony?" Nat asked

"What is that?" Sam asked

Tony just rolled his eyes "Be patient guys all in good time" 

Tony removed the cloth covering all the equipment beneath. There were new guns and widow bites for Nat, stretchy pants for Bruce, Sam's new wings, Peter's updated suit and Steve's shield. Everyone had a smile on their faces Steve however just stared at his shield. 

"These are the bites Nat I have updated them and these are some guns which are very light and could fire multiple shots"

"Thank you Tony" Nat said smiling and dropping a kiss at his cheek 

"Bruce your stretchy pants for you as these are more comfortable I updated the cloth" Tony said giving him the pants. Bruce took the pants and just side hugged him.

"Thanks Tony" Bruce smiled. Tony just smiled and nodded

"Sammy these are new wings I made they are made from vibranium so it will be easier for you to fly as its light and no one can really shoot it down"

"Thanks Tony really appreciate it and stop calling me Sammy" Sam replied smiling. Tony knew he did not like the name but he enjoyed pissing him off.

"Pete here try your new suit" Tony said handing Peter his upgraded suit.

"Mr Stark it looks so cool I love it" Peter said and hugging Tony. He realised what he did and took the suit and went away quickly to try it on. Tony just laughed and turned towards Steve

"Steve your shield" Tony said and Steve just nodded. Steve just looked at it and did not move to grab it. He just looked at it and Tony was waiting for him to grab it. 

"Thank you Tony, can you just keep this in your lab I mean I will take it from you" Steve said and Tony just gave him a look and was about to ask whats wrong when Peter swinged in.

"Kid not in the common room" Tony sighed and smiled.

"Sorry Mr Stark but its so cool and I love it" Peter said. 

"I know Pete but not inside the tower and went after Peter" Steve just stood there when Nat gave him a look to take the shield but he just walked away. He couldn't tell them how he would feel if he picked that shield again. That thing almost killed Tony and Steve could not bear to touch it. He did not want to bring this topic up with anyone. 

It was evening and Tony was trying to decide what to wear for his date. He felt a bit nervous and he just couldn't decide what to wear. Whenever Steve use to plan dates in the past they use to be in a nice cozy setting or he use to cook for Tony. Steve told him they were going to go out but not out. That did not even make sense. Maybe he should cancel but he did not want too when he promised himself that he would try. Maybe he should call Rhodey. He video called Rhodey

"Hey Rhodey bear" Tony said.

"Hi Tones. What are you up to?" Rhodey asked.

" I need some help" Tony replied.

"Oh is it about the date that Steve asked you on?" 

"How do you know? who told you?" Tony was curious.

"Well Steve told Sam and Nat, Nat told Carol and she told me" Rhodey replied.

"I swear who needs paparazzi when you guys are around" Tony replied.

"Okay so tell me how can I help you?" Rhodey asked.

"I cant decide what to wear, should I wear my suit or should I go casual I was thinking casual but not to casual because what if he is taking me to some fancy restaurant but who cares right? but I do not want to be over dressed you see what I-" Tony was cut off by Rhodey's laugh.

"Oh man this is brilliant it sounds like you are going on your first date ever" Rhodey couldn't stop laughing and now Tony was pouting.

"Fine laugh at my expense but I will make sure to tell Carol about that red head-"

"Okay sorry jeez dont tell her please I will help man. Listen its Steve okay? just be yourself Tones and if he hurts you this time I will personally kick his ass" Rhodey replied.

"Thanks honey bear now I have to go and get ready" 

"Bye Tony and dont do anything you normally do" Tony just rolled his eyes and cut the call.

He was just going to dress casual. It was exactly 7 when Friday announced that Steve was waiting in his lounge. Tony felt excited and nervous he looked at the mirror and he prepared himself.

"You are Tony Stark and that is Steve calm down Tony you can do this" Tony said to himself and walked out of his room. Steve was standing there wearing a baby blue shirt tucked in and his sleeves rolled up. He looked so Hot tony thought. Tony pushed all these thoughts away and took a breath and walked towards him. 

"You look great Tony" Steve said. Steve was nervous and he just wanted this night to go well and Tony looked so beautiful. Tony cleared his throat.

"You too Steve" Tony said and smiled.

"Lets go" Steve turned around and started walking towards the lift.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"You will see Tony" Steve said smiling. They got in the lift.

"To the roof Friday" Steve said. Tony just looked at him. Why were the going on the roof.

The door opened and Tony saw a table with candles and roses in the middle with some food placed nearby. He looked around and saw there were candles lit up and a comfortable place to sit on the ground with some blankets and pillows. Tony just stood quietly he felt loved. Steve was nervous and what if he had screwed this up. Carol and Nat helped him set this up. 

"I thought I would bring you up here and we can have just a quiet meal and maybe talk later if you want. If you dont like it I mean we can-" Steve was rambling and Tony just smiled at him.

"I really like the set up Steve just a bit overwhelming" Tony said and Steve put his hand forward which Tony took.

"Just breath Tony" Steve whispered and took Tony towards the table. 

"I cooked some lasagne I hope you dont mind" Steve said. Steve remembered how much Tony loved Italian food and he loved his lasagne. 

"This taste so good just the way I remember it" Tony said and Steve just smiled.

"I also made tiramisu for desert" Steve said and Tony smiled. They ate quietly just talking about general stuff. It felt like nothing was wrong and they were having a meal like they use to do but everything was different. Steve was different and so was he. 

"I loved the dinner Steve, it has been long" Tony whispered and Steve understood.

"I am glad you liked it Tony" 

"I really loved how you decorated this whole place" Tony said.

"Well I had a little help from Nat and Carol. I wanted to have this date with only me and you. Nat suggested about the roof and I just had a vision of what I wanted" Steve replied.

"Always the artist" 

"Do you want to move towards the floor? If you dont want to thats fine" Steve said 

"Yeah sure" Tony got up and sat on the comfy mattress on the floor which looked like a sofa bed Tony thought. It was comfy with pillows and blankets. Steve made sure Tony was bundled up as it was getting chilly. 

"You know you can get in this blanket Steve, plenty of space" Tony pulled the blanket up and Steve just got in. It felt so right and weird at the same time. 

"Thank you Tony for coming out here today" Steve whispered 

"I am glad you asked and I had a great dinner. How have you been Steve?" Tony asked as he focused on Steve's face and the blonde looked tired.

"I am okay Tony just trying to make peace with Bucky being gone and Clint as well you know" Steve answered honestly. "What about you? I know you havent been sleeping and dont ask me how. I am just worried" Steve said.

"I am okay Steve you know just the usual nothing to worry about" Tony replied.

"I am here for you Tony till the end" Steve whispered. Tony just looked at him and leaned in so did Steve and their lips met. It was a tender kiss. It was like assuring each other that they were here. Tony pulled back and sighed. Steve was looking at him and a blush was spreading on Steve's face. 

"Hold me Steve" Tony whispered and Steve wrapped his arms around Tony. 

"You know I have dreamt of this so many times just holding you and feeling you Tony. Are you really here Tony in my arms?" Steve asked kissing Tony's forehead. Tony just softly kissed him on the lips.

"I think so" Tony replied.

"There wasn't a moment which went by and I didn't think of you. You were so far away yet you were in my dreams, in my thoughts. I really want this to work Tony and if you don't want me that is fine as well but give me a chance please" Steve said.

"Why didnt you call me Steve? Why didnt you come back?" Tony asked.

"I couldnt call you because I was ashamed of my action Tony and I thought you wouldn't want to take me back. The thought of you not wanting me-I just couldn't do it. Guess I was a coward for not staying and talking to you" Steve said. 

"you know I would have taken you back. I am just glad that it is in the past now Steve and I would like to give you another chance. Please dont hurt me" Tony had turned his head and whispered the last part.

"I wont Tony I promise you. I know you feel like my words are empty but I promise to show you if you would let me" Steve said taking Tony's face between his hands and kissing him softly. Tony sighed he was getting drunk with Steve's sweet kisses as much as he wanted to fuck Steve he knew they wanted to take things slow and this would only over complicate things. 

"What do you want Tony" Steve whispered.

"Just hold me Steve just hold me" Tony replied and Steve had just held him while they fell asleep under the stars.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!  
> Also who got the tickets to endgame? :D


	17. Home

The sun was too bright today, Tony thought. Friday usually darkens the windows when he is sleeping why was sun so bright and where was this warmth coming from. He could feel arms wrapped around him and his pillow was breathing?. Something was not right he thought and opened his eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes he tried to got up but the arms around him were tight. He remembered last night. He looked at Steve who was still sleeping. This gave enough time to Tony to stare at his beautiful face. How much Tony had missed waking up like this, wrapped in Steve's arms. He was looking at Steve's face when he opened his baby blue eyes. 

"Good morning" Tony whispered.

"Good morning Tony" Steve replied with a smile on his face. Steve wasnt sure if this was a dream or reality was Tony really here in his arms?

"You okay?" Tony asked as Steve just kept looking at him and smiling. 

"Yeah best sleep I had in ages, what about you? you slept well?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied. They just stayed like that. Wishing they could remain in each others arms and not go back to reality. Tony stirred and Steve let him go. Tony just sat on the mattress and Steve did the same. They were both hesitant. Thats not how Steve wanted the date to end with Tony being uncomfortable. 

"Tony are you okay? I am sorry I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable I dont even remember when we fell asleep" Steve said. He was scared of Tony's reaction. He did not want to lose all the progress they had made. 

"I am fine Steve stop apologising its just its been a long time when I woke up with someone next to me. I am just processing it" Tony replied. He wasnt upset about anything just felt a bit overwhelmed. Sure Nat and Vis stayed with him sometimes but waking up next to Steve felt so good and yet so terrifying. He would love to wake up like this but he knew last time he got too comfortable Steve broke his heart and left him with empty room. 

"Tony I just wish I could help and I hate when I dont know how to help you" Steve said.

"Everything cant be fixed Steve" Tony gave him a sad smile. "Lets go down the sun is out and I want some coffee" Steve just nodded and followed Tony.

"Everything wont fix in a day Tony it will take time. Time heals everything" Steve said when Tony was getting out of the elevator and Steve went to his floor giving him some space. 

Tony just stood there for a minute. He wasn't sure how Steve could still read him but he knew that he was right. He freshened up and directly went down to his lab. The lab still had Steve's Shield and Tony knew he had to give it back. 6 hours later they heard the avenger alarm. Everyone gathered up in the common room all dressed up. 

"Guys we have a situation in a town 20 miles away. There are some weird robots sightings and civilians around. Someone call it" Bruce said. Everyone looked towards Steve including Tony. Steve's eyes were fixed at Tony and Tony just nodded. 

"Bruce I want your eyes in the city if it gets out of hand I will call good green.Spiderman web them up but keep your distance, Nat you are with me on the ground, Carol I want you to cover both ground and air. Ironman, Rhodey and Falcon you are in the air destroy them and call the numbers. We get in, save civilians, kill these things an get out. Ironman, Rhodey and Carol you guys have a head start Nat, Bruce, Falcon,Peter and I will see you there" They went inside the Quinjet and rest of them had already gone. 

"Where is your shield cap?" Nat asked and Peter looked at him.

"I have my guns with me and that is enough I can still fight without it"

"But Mr Stark updated it for you" Peter said.

"I know and I really like it but I cant. Just drop it please" Steve said and turned. 

Tony was pissed. No that word did not even describe what Tony felt. Steve went into the field with no shield and was nearly knocked out. Thank god Tony saw at the correct moment and jumped in front of him knowing his suit could take the blast from that robot. If he didn't-no he did not even want to think what would have happened. Steve was currently on the hospital floor. Tony brought him in and stayed with him till Steve stirred. Tony stayed outside his room he did not want to see him because he knew he would say things in anger which he wont mean. Currently Nat and Sam were inside. Bruce was still calming down, Peter was sleeping in his room and Carol and Rhodey went home. He just stood outside and the doctor came out.

"How bad is it doc?" Tony asked.

"He just have a couple of fractures and a concussion, with his fast metabolism and serum he will heal in 2-3 days. He can leave by tonight" The doctor explained Tony.

"Thank you Doc" Tony shook his hand and just nodded. He was too pissed at Steve right now and decided it would be better if he went to his lab. 

The moment Steve opened his eyes he knew what had happened. He was so busy fighting the 2 robots that he did not notice the third one. It was just miscalculated he believed. The doctor has told him about his injuries, Nat and Sam were currently with him. 

"I am fine you guys" Steve said.

"Yeah I can see that Cap" Sam replied rolling his eyes. Steve replied but his eyes were stuck at the door. He knew Tony was out there maybe he will visit him later. He remembered how he had jumped in between and the blast. Nat was watching Steve she knew what he was waiting for.

"He is outside" Nat whispered. Steve looked at her and nodded. Tony would visit him soon but he knew he must be really pissed if he wasn't here next to him or maybe he was expecting too much.

"He brought you in and was with you the whole time. He is pissed Steve" Nat said after she saw the question mark on Steve's face that why Tony wasnt here. Steve just nodded. He knew Tony was upset. He will speak to him once he get out. 

By the time Steve was discharged it was 9 pm and everyone had went to there rooms. Steve wanted to go down to Tony's lab but he knew Tony needed his space and the medicines made him feel really tired. He was still staying in Tony's guest room so he was sure he would see Tony soon. 

He was wrong. It had been 2 days since he last saw Tony. His bones were almost healed and still no show from the genius. He went down to the lab twice and after 5 minutes trying to get access Friday had told him to leave. He knew that Tony came back to his floor really late at night as his door would be slightly opened when he woke up every morning and Steve had the perfect plan to ambush him. He sat in Tony's lounge in darkness. It was 2 am when the elevator opened and he saw Tony coming out. 

"Arent you a sight for sore eyes" Steve said and Tony jumped. 

"Jesus christ! what the hell re you doing up so late. Friday lights. I have a heart condition don't sneak up on me like that" Tony glared at Steve. He came back because he was sure Steve would be asleep and he would just watch him sleep from his door and leave. He did not even know why he was avoiding him. 

"I would not have to sneak up on you if you would agree to see me" Steve replied. 

"Well did it occur that I do not want to talk to you or see you?" Tony said he did want to take it back but it was already said.

"Tony you need to let me in and tell me what did I do wrong. i thought everything was fine between us and now we are back to square one. Tell me what I did wrong so I could fix it. Please let me in" Steve whispered he did not want to fight Tony.

"Last time I let you in that did not end well for me did it?" Steve flinched and Tony felt bad that is why he did not want to speak to Steve.

"I know I screwed up Tony and I am trying here to make up for it but you have to understand that it works both ways" Steve said. He just wanted Tony to tell him what was wrong so he could fix it.

"Are you really? I give you your shield back and updated your hand harness accordingly and you did not even touch it. Not even that you went in field without it and nearly got yourself killed! If you are going to do that to yourself and leave me alone again I need to know because I cant play this game anymore!" Tony shouted and Steve came to the realisation that the genius was worried about him. It hurts to think that Tony thought this was some game to Steve but he knew the trust which he destroyed would take a long time to be build back in their relationship. 

"Tony this is not some game to me and I would never leave you again. I mean it. I really appreciate what you did with the shield I really do but I am more than just a guy with shield. I cant use to the shield again Tony" Steve whispered the last part painfully. How could he make Tony understand this whole situation.

"Why? because I told you my dad made it? is it that the reason that I took it away and now you dont want it" Tony said. He just wanted to know why was Steve being so stupid. 

"No Tony" Steve replied and lowered his eyes. 

"Why?! I think I deserve an answer or have you screwed up again Steve?!" Tony shouted. Tony did not sleep in 2 days wondering why did Steve left the shield behind and he was tired and frustrated. 

Steve was losing his cool thats what use to happen when they use to fight. Tony always brought the best and worst in him. He knew what buttons to push. "You want to know why? because every fucking time I look at that shield all I remember is how I slammed it in your chest and you could have been dead because of me" Steve shouted back and Tony stilled. This was not the answer he was expecting. Steve just sat back on the sofa. It felt so weird admitting it out loud. He was ashamed and angry at himself. He did not cry much but this admission made his heart hurt.

"Tony I cant do that I get nightmares thinking about-" Steve said and stopped himself halfway. He took his face in his hands and he knew he was about to break down but he couldnt do that not right now. Tony just stood there for a minute. He had told Steve plenty of time he had forgiven him but Steve was hurting and the blonde did not even saw anything about it. Tony felt so stupid for pushing Steve to answer. He walked towards Steve and sat beside him.

"I get nightmares too you know about that day" Tony whispered. He could hear Steve's breath and he gently took his hand away from his face and held his hand. Steve's eyes were red.

"You know what I do when I get those nightmares? I think about all the happy times we had. Where you made me laugh, cry, angry and took care of me. I think about those memories and I feel better" Tony whispered. 

"Tony I am so sorry. I swear I did not know the damage which would be caused by it. I cant look at the shield" Steve replied.

"Steve we have to stop hurting. We need to stop hurting each other and ourselves. This way we wont go anywhere" Tony replied and Steve just nodded. 

"You have to let this go. I will not ask you about shield ever again if you dont want me too but you have to try to stop hurting and move on because if we keep stuck on the same day we would never be able to build a future together" Tony continued and Steve just stared at him. Next thing Tony knows that Steve is kissing him and the kisses are so soft that Tony feels like he is high or he is drunk. Steve does not stop kissing him. He lifts Tony up in his lap without breaking the kiss. Steve has waited so long for this. The minute Tony about their future Steve lost it. Tony pulls back and their foreheads are touching. They are breathing hard and Tony is not sure what just happened. 

"That was sudden" Tony whispers and Steve feels like he might have screw this up again. Tony saw the look at Steve's face and pulled his face in and kissed him hard. 

"Not that I am complaining here but what was that?" Tony said smiling at Steve.

"You said about our future" Steve whispered being shy and Tony just laughed. 

"I love when you start acting up all shy after doing dirty babe" Tony laughed and Steve just buried his face in Tony's neck. Tony could feel Steve's arousal clearly as sitting in his lap it was pressed against his ass and this was not helping Tony's situation at all. He pulled back and stood up and Steve just stared confused. 

"I need a shower a very cold one" Tony said and walked away quickly. Steve just smiled and went in his room he needed a long shower as well. Steve was all dressed and ready to go to bed when Tony knocked on his door.

"Come in" Steve replied and tony came in dressed in his pyjamas. 

"Do you-want to-I mean do you-Would you like to sleep I mean up to you what I wanted to ask you was that if you would-" Steve smiled he knew what Tony was asking and smiled.

"Yes Tony"

"But I didn't even complete my sentence" Tony said pouting.

"I know what you wanted to ask me and yes we can sleep in the same bed. The night we slept together was the fisrt time I did not had night mares Tony so yes I would love to sleep in the same bed" Steve said.

"What if I was asking you something else?" Tony replied.

"What else would you ask me?" Steve replied lifting his eyebrow.

"I could have asked a number of things such as steal Nat's coffee in the morning or piss Carol off or go out on a date with me" Tony replied 

"Is this way of you asking me out on date? because you know I would say yes" Steve said walking towards there room. He havent been in here in a long time. 

"Ill pick you up on Friday at 7 pm" Tony said and suddenly they were paused outside there old room.

"The room has changed" Steve said as he went in.

"Yeah Carol, Nat and Pepper remodelled it" Tony replied. Steve looked around and everything was different their picture on the bedside was missing. The whole room was changed. 

"I like what they have done" Steve replied. He liked the setting and he knew he had to move forward. 

They were now laying down in each others arms. Tony had kept his head on Steve's chest and they just laid there quietly.

"Good night Tony" Steve whispered and pressed a kiss against Tony's head.

"Night Steve" Tony replied.

Steve felt happy and home. He was home in Tony's arm. He hoped everything would remain like this. Steve had no idea that this was the calm before storm.

Somewhere someone was making a plan to destroy the avengers and they would do anything. They failed in killing Captain America in the field but they knew if they were separated it would be much easy to strike. 


	18. Bliss

It has been a month, Steve smiled. They had fallen in to a routine.When Tony announced they were back together, Steve was nervous as he knew that not everyone wanted him to be with Tony but he was surprised when Carol had laughed and told Rhodey that he lost the bet. Peter had came around as well. He use to live with them on the weekends. It was like Tony had adopted the boy and Steve loved to see how they both get along and spent hours in the lab. Clint and Scott were back as well. They were allowed back as the matter with Ross had been dealt with. Steve missed Bucky sometimes but he knew that it was for the best. They went to other missions after that but he knew Tony was not happy about the shield he wanted Steve to carry an equipment and they fought over it twice but Steve made it up to Tony in the bedroom. 

Tony was happy. His heart was at peace. Steve was with him and they loved each other. Peter was happy about it as well and that made Tony really happy. The part which had been missing for 2 years in his life was complete. He was complete. He fought with Steve twice regarding the shield but he knew Steve was as stubborn as him. He was currently working on his shield but he had changed the design on it hoping Steve would agree to take it back. 

He was currently polishing the shield when he heard the door open and music stop. He rolled his eyes because there was only one person who would check up on him thrice a day if he did not come out of his lab. He turned around and smiled. "What can I do you for you babe?. Steve smiled and walked towards him. "Well I would really like if you would get your beautiful ass out of that chair, get fresh and have dinner with the team".

"Thanks I know I have a great ass you tell me all the time when we are in bed" Steve just smiled and replied "Tony everyone is waiting". "Steeeevee I have work to do you know, I need complete these SI projects and equipment and my suits" Steve smiled. He loves it when Tony speaks about his work and what he made and what he had to do. The way his eyes light up and the way he smiles. "Steve? Steve? are you even listening to me?" Tony broke his thought process. "Yes Tony I am listening but Pepper is upstairs as well and she wont mind now cmom" Steve replied. 

Steve seemed in a good mood and Tony thought that it seemed like a nice time to bring shield up. "Babe, I made something for you look" Tony said moving away from the bench. The shield had a new design and a new colour. It was red with a capital 'A' in the middle representing Avengers. Tony just stood there waiting for Steve's reaction. Steve just sighed and turned towards Tony "Tony I really appreciate this effort but you know I cant" Steve just looked down. He was disappointed in himself. Tony moved forward and took his face in his hands and forced him to meet his eyes. "I am sorry I did not mean to make you upset but you dod not know how I feel when you are out there without this. I know you are capable of handing yourself but this is a aprt of you like the suit is a part of me. Please Steve" Tony said. 

"I am not saying no but next time we have a mission I will try for you" Tony was beaming at least it was not a straight no and how he almost killed him lecture. He kissed Steve again and again. Steve laughed in between the kisses as he knew Tony felt happy but he remembered the genius had to go up and get dressed for dinner. He pulled himself back when Tony tried to kiss him again. "I will give you more than a kiss if you go and get changed, everyone is waiting" Steve said and Tony pouted. "It better be a lot more than a kiss" and grabbed Steve's ass and left. 

Steve smiled and walked out of the lab. When he reached the common room everyone was gathered there. It felt like he never left and everything was the same. Pepper and Laura were bus talking. Nat, Carol and Bruce were helping Rhodey and Sam in the kitchen cooking. Peter and Cooper were setting the table with help of Lila. Barton and Happy were busy talking as well. Pepper looked at him and smiled. She was glowing Steve thought. "Is he coming up or should I go down and drag him out?" Pepper asked. Steve walked towards them and took a seat beside her "He is getting changed and will be up soon". Pepper just smiled and turned towards Laura continuing the conversation. 

When Tony came up he saw everyone was sitting at the table and waiting for him. His seat was in between Steve and Peter. "I am here" Tony announced and took his seat. "You are late Stark we have been waiting so long" Barton said. "Well I am never late everyone is just early not my fault..ouch" Steve elbowed him and he just gave him 'Wtf look'. After they were finish eating Pepper got up to make an announcement. 

"I have an announcement to make" Pepper said standing up and Happy just smiled at her and nodded. 

"Whats going on? you are not leaving the company? are you? oh my god you are leaving me forever and shifting to some weird place arent you?" Tony stated horrified. Pepper just rolled her eyes and continued.

"I will be leaving the company for a few months and I-" Before Pepper could continue Tony interrupted her "Is it because I did not show up to the last meeting because I will start showing up and where will you go and why are you leaving mmfff-" A hand was placed on Tony's mouth and Steve nodded Pepper to continue. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"I am pregnant" Pepper finished and everyone just started shouting congratulations towards the couple. Tony jumped up and ran towards Pepper and Happy. "Move you guys I get to hug her first" and moved Carol who was hugging her. He hugged Pepper. He was so happy for her. He was going to be an uncle. He pushed himself back and looked at Pep. "I am going to be an uncle Pep" Tony whispered to her and she just nodded smiling. "You will be a great mother Pep look at all the practice you got and I turned out just fine" Tony smiled and moved towards Happy. "Congratulations Happy" Tony hugged him and thanked him for taking such good care of Pepper. 

After the excitement had died down now they were all sitting in the common room and chatting. Tony and Pepper were sitting and talking about business and Pepper was updating him what will happen when she is off. "Pep you dont worry I am sure you have thought about the whole thing and I trust your judgment. You rest and take as long as you need. I am so happy for you" She held his hand "Tony thank you so much. You know this doesn't change anything and I will always be here for you" "I know Pep". 

Tony and Steve were lying in each others arms. Tony's head was placed on Steve's chest and Steve's fingers were moving up and down Tony's back. He knew Steve was in deep thought and maybe they were thinking about the same thing but Tony was sure this was too early to think like this he trusted Steve but he really did not want to ask him. But Tony being Tony he knew if this thing would bother Steve he wont say it and this will create a rift between them. 

"What you thinking about?" Tony whispered and Steve stopped moving his arm and stilled. "Nothing really I am just thinking about Pepper and Happy. I am happy for them" Steve replied and placed a kiss on Tony's head. "I know I will be an uncle Steve and I will spoil the kid although I am sure Happy and Pep will kill me but who cares" Tony said smiling. He had already made a list of what he was going to buy and what he had to create he could make a baby's walker and-his thought process was interrupted. "Do you want kids? I mean we spoke about this before but I just wanted to know if you still want to raise one with me" Steve asked. Steve held his breath he knew he always wanted to have kids with Tony but he wasn't sure after all that happened Tony would want kids. Tony wasnt sure how to reply Steve it should be a yes but they werent ready to have kids right now and he did not want to hurt Steve but he knew he had to reply. "Yes I mean I want kids with you but like not tomorrow like one day you know" Steve just replied hmm. Tony sighed and he knew this was a big responsibility and they couldn't bring a kid in the current situation. They need to be more stable but he just couldnt say this to Steve.

The next morning when they all met for breakfast the lighting circle according to Steve, appeared and Wanda, Vision and Strange walked out. He was happy to see them back. Wanda had completed all her test set by Strange and was back with the Avengers. Tony hugged them all and smiled when he saw Strange in normal clothes instead of his outfit. "What is the occasion Strange you getting married or what?" Tony said as they took the seat at the table. Strange just rolled his eyes and replied "If you are the groom then yes I am getting married" Steve just narrowed his eyes at him and Tony just rolled his eyes. "Okay boys behave lets eat" Nat said. Steve was jealous and he was not ashamed to admit it. 

After breakfast Steve made sure to give Tony a long kiss. "Eww my eyes" Barton screamed. Tony was not complaining but this was surprising Steve was not the one to show affection this way. Wanda and Vision had gone to there quarters excusing themselves to get settled. Barton and Laura went to their floor as well as the kids were in school and they had some time alone. Peter was at School as well. This left Tony, Steve, Nat, Sam Bruce and Strange at the common room. 

"So Dr Strange how long ill you be staying with us? We will be hosting a dinner tonight followed by movie as Vision and Wanda are back. Please join us" Bruce said. 

"Yeah Stephen whats with the outfit?" Nat asked and Tony was interested to know. 

"I will be staying the night and I would be happy to attend dinner Dr Banner"

"Call me Bruce" 

"Thank you Bruce. I have some business I need to attend at the hospital in the afternoon that is why I am dressed like this" Strange motioned towards himself. 

Stephen updated them about Wanda and all her abilities after and before test. He was very pleased with the progress. Tony touched his shoulder and thanked him. Beside him Steve just glared at Tony's hand which was touching Strange. Tony announced he was going to his lab and he will see everyone in the night and went down. 

"So Rogers I heard you and Tony are back together" Strange said and Steve looked at him. Nat was glad that she was in the room and if these 2 idiots decide to fight she would just throw them both out of the tower. 

"Yes but I dont see how that is your business" Steve replied.

"Anything concerning Anthony's well being is my business" Stephen said raising his eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I look out for anything that posses a threat to him or would hurt him" Strange replied and Steve stood up from the sofa and Nat just rolled her eyes while Bruce had wide eyes and Sam was just observing.

"I am not threat to him and i would never hurt him" Steve replied.

"Well I have a list of all the times you have hurt him would you like me to state it alphabetically or chronologically?" Stephen stood up as well he was not afraid of a challenge. Sam looked like he wanted to interrupt but Nat just shook her head she wanted to see what would happen. She knew Stephen had feelings for Tony but she wanted Steve to fight for Tony.

"I have hurt him in the past and I agree but I would never ever hurt him again. Tony knows this and that is all that matters to me" Steve said. 

"You better not because if you do Rogers I swear I will take him away with me and you will not be able to get him back" Stephen said and left. Steve left shortly.

"What just happened?" Bruce said looking at Nat and Sam. Nat just smiled " Why are you smiling Nat that looked like they would murder each other are you smiling at the thought that they would murder each other?" Sam just asked confused. "You idiots this was the first time Steve didnt pity himself he stated that he did not care about anyones opinion other than Tony's". Realisation crossed Sam's and Bruce's face. 

"Oh man this is confusing, my work on gamma radiation is simple than this" bruce replied and Nat just smiled at her idiot. 

In the evening everyone was sitting for the movie night. Stephen and Steve were not talking and were just having a staring contest. Tony came up and he looked tired. He sat beside Steve and laid his head on the couch. 

"Long day Tony" Sam said. 

"Yeah there are some glitches in Friday and no matter what they keep coming back. It looks like someone is trying to mess with system and they are not able to get in" Tony explained. 

"Why didnt you tell me Tony?" Bruce said.

"Nothing serious Brucie-Bear, its all sorted" Tony replied. They all had continued watching the movie and went to bed. 

It was 3 am and Friday alerted him that it was Carol on the line and she couldn't access Mansion systems. Tony was wide awake he knew his friends wont call if it wasn't an emergency. Steve sat up as well. 

"Tony someone attacked us we are on our way to the tower" Carol explained in a hurry and he knew things were bad no matter what situation it was Carol was never nervous. 

"Carol what happened?" Tony said getting out of bed and Steve understanding the situation pushed the avengers alarm. 

"There was an explosion" Carol replied.

 


	19. The long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I am so sorry for updating after ages. Honestly I think Endgame broke me.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!!!

"There was an explosion" Carol had said those words and the line was dead now, Tony just sat their shock for a minute "explosion" this was all he could hear. He didn't even know what to think what was the situation. A hand grabbed his hand and he jerked out of his thoughts he looked up and there was Steve. "St-eve there-" Tony started but he couldnt form words. Steve knew what had Carol said due to his super soldier hearing but Tony was panicking. "Breath baby, breath sweetheart" Steve cooed and took Tony's hand and kept it on his chest. "Just count my breaths yeah?" Steve said rubbing Tony's arm. Tony looked up and slowly he was back to normal. 

They got up and moved to the common room where everyone was gathered. Tony entered followed by Steve, everyone looked up and Strange was next to Tony in a second he knew something was terribly wrong. Steve didn't like Strange but he was glad Tony had people who really cared for him. "There was an explosion at the mansion" Tony started. Everyone interrupted with questions. 

"What? How is Carol and Rhodey?" Nat asked.

"I will get the Quinjet lets go" Sam said.

"Are they okay?" Wanda asked.

"Guys they are on their way to the tower, all I know is that there was an explosion and I want you guys to check up on others. Nat check up on Clint he isnt in the tower and probably went for a vacation, Sam can you check up on Scott and Stephen can you check up on Peter?" Tony turned towards him. They all nodded and Nat and Sam left. Strange just stood there and touched Tony on his shoulder comforted him and left. Bruce, Wanda, Vision and Steve stood there.

"Boss Colonel Rhodes and Carol pulled up they are on their way to the hospital floor" Friday informed them and all the remaining were moving towards the lift. "Friday inform everyone of our location" Steve replied. "Yes Captain" Friday replied and let them to the medical floor. Steve just took Tony's hand into his and just squeezed it. He could see how scared Tony looked, Tony looked at him and squeezed his hand back. 

As soon as the reached the medical floor they could hear them fighting. "-doctor you have to look at him before I am lightly scratched his leg is burned pay attention to him" Carol replied to something. Before the doctor could speak Rhodey spoke up "I have 2 people already patching my leg so let him look at you or I wont let them do mine". Tony mentally rolled his eyes as if Carol would be threatened by that. "You do that and I will blast your head off James this is serious and-" Carol was cut off as the door opened and they all entered. Carol had a few scrapes on her face and arms but Rhodey's left leg had received a third degree burn and you could easily see the flesh. As soon as Tony saw them he went towards Carol and hugged her. He was so glad that they both were alive. 

Everyone moved in and Bruce saw Rhodey's leg and went in the corner to discuss the injuries while Tony sat on the chair beside Rhodey. "Honey bear its my job to end up here, why do you think it would be a good idea to switch roles, huh?" Tony said. Rhodey just rolled his eyes. "He wont let them look at it properly, I swear your friend is such an annoying person" Carol replied. "I can feel nothing sweetheart and you know that" Rhodey sighed and Carol eyes went soft. She leaned down to kiss him. Bruce joined them back. "I have contacted Dr Cho, your leg will be as new as it was before Rhodey. She can fix it and she is on his way. Carol it will take 15 mins to clean your cuts" Carol nodded and started walking with the doctor. "I can come with you" Steve said. Everyone looked up in surprise even Tony. She just nodded and left with Steve.

Steve felt guilty about Rhodey's leg if this whole mess did not happen he culd have walked and maybe wont be here today. He could see the same guilty expression on Carol's face. He said quietly as doctor did his work. When he left the room it was silent for 5 mins before Carol spoke up. "I was down in the kitchen sneaking some ice-cream because James steals mine when we eat together I couldnt sleep and went down and suddenly I heard this blast" Steve got up and sat beside her. He did not touch her but he knew how to provide comfort without invading someone personal space. "I ran up and James was there stuck I couldnt get to him at first you know and he wasnt wearing his braces. I could smell his leg burning but he couldnt feel it" a tear made its way down her cheek. "I grabbed him and made it out of the house but what if I was late you know? and the fire would have reached him. He couldnt move and I-" Carol chocked up. She did not mention the part where she flew him out using her powers but she knew she could not give that away. 

"The what ifs they do not let us live Carol. You will think about this for a long time but just remember one thing Rhodey is safe because of you and he is alive. He is sitting in the next room and soon his leg will be the same but if you keep thinking about what could have happened you wont be able to enjoy this future with him you know" Carol just nodded and cleaned her face. She got up with all her strength and just nodded towards Steve. Steve got up and walked in the other room. He rolled his eyes when he entered the room. Tony was trying to feed hospital food to Rhodey even when doctor said he could have normal food. 

"Tony I can eat normal food stop trying to make me eat this soup" Rhodey said for the third time and rolled his eyes. Vision and Wanda were enjoying the whole scenario while Bruce was setting up equipment already. "Not fair Rhodey bear I always have to eat this shit so this means I get to feed you this as well" Tony tried again. "Leave him alone Edward" Carol said and took the food away from Tony's hand. "You okay?" Rhodey asked and she just smiled and nodded. "Friday has prepared your floor guys and Helen is an hour away do you want to rest Carol"Tony asked. "We can stay here with Rhodey" Wanda said and Carol smiled at her probably for the first time ever. "Thank you Wanda, but I just want to be with James" She replied and ran a hand on Rhodey's face. "You guys go and rest I will inform you once the procedure is done. Rhodey needs to sleep as well" Bruce informed them and Tony resisted in the end Carol kicked him out. 

Once they reached the common room they saw Nat and Sam sitting there. As soon as they saw their faces everyone knew the bad news wasnt over. "I contacted Clint and he is on his floor. He just returned. They were at the airport when Clint saw people in mask looking for them. I think they were tailing them because they knew they were there. He took a taxi back to the tower and is getting the kids settled. I was with them and couldnt make it to the medical" Nat replied. "Are the kids okay?" Tony asked. He adored those kids and if something would happen to them he didnt want to think about it. "Yeah the kids didnt know all they knew was that their trip got cancelled" Nat replied. "Sam whats the situation?" Steve asked. "Scott said people broke into Cassie's place but her step dad is in the police and handled it fine but they are now at Pym's place and scott will come by tomorrow" Sam replied.

"Where is Strange?" Wanda asked. Everyone looked around but no one knew and Steve was about to ask Friday when a yellow circle appeared and he walked in with a scared Peter. Tony rushed towards Peter and Peter hugged him. The kid was almost in tears and he held tightly on Tony. Steve came forward and started rubbing circles on his back.  Tony looked at Stephen and Stephen replied "He wasnt answering his phone. His aunt was working the night shift when few people came in and tried to kidnap him, they injected him with something and he couldnt use his spider powers. It kind of paralysed him. Dont worry I gave him the antidote thats why it took so long. I have explained to her to come to the tower after her shift" Stephen explained. 

"Lets go Spiderman you have had a long night how about you get some sleep?" Sam said stepping forward. Peter just nodded and went with Sam and Steve. "I will be there in a sec Kid" Tony replied and hugged Stephen. "Thank you Thank you, tiy do not know what you have done for me. How will i ever repay you?" Tony said as he moved out of his arms. "Well you keep that stupid smile on your face for like forever and that would repay the debt" Stephen replied. Tony just smiled at him. "Go check on the kid while I go check on Carol and Rhodey. Also I know what you are thinking we need to have a meeting" Strange said and walked off joining Nat who was on her way down.

When Tony entered Peter's room he saw Steve running a hand through Peter's hair and Sam sitting on the chair. He looked at the sight and thought if Steve didn't leave they probably would have adopted a kid and they, he stopped right there he did not want to think about what could have happened anymore. It still hurt sometimes. Right now his main focus was keeping Peter safe. Steve saw him and gently moved out of the bed. Peter was in deep sleep. He placed a kiss on his forehead and they all left instructing Friday to alert them.

After Rhodey's procedure everyone gathered in the common room including Clint. The tension was high. Steve started speaking "what happened tonight was no accident or coincident. Everyone getting attacked separately at an untimely hour shows that our enemy knows us well. They are keeping tabs on us and they know how to get to us. We all need to stick togetehr like we always do. Have each others back and look out for each other. We need to find out this person and deal with them. Look into the CCTV footage and see where these guys came from scan the number plates. Lets find these guys and teach them what happens when you mess with the avengers". 

Everyone started to scatter and Steve held Tony's hand stopping him. Steve moved forward and wrapped his arms around Tony "Are you okay?" He whispered in Tony's hair. Tony tried to nod but Steve knew how he was feeling. "I promise I will try my best Tony to protect our family" Steve replied and kissed Tony before they all went to dig up some information. 


	20. The Search

They spent the whole night looking for information but all they couldn't find anything. The whole avengers were gathered in the tower except for Scott. It was half 2 in the afternoon and everyone was still hard at work. Carol came up to help but left when Tony shooed her out of the room so she could go and rest with Rhodey. Rhodey was fine now and had moved up to their floor. Carol and Tony had banned him from getting out of his room and tried to stay with him throughout the night. Peter was with his aunt on Clint's floor as Cooper and him were best buddies. While going through some papers Steve looked up at Tony. He looked so stressed and Steve's heart clenched so tightly, you could clearly see how tired Tony was this night was one of the worst nights ever. Tony was feeling the toll of the night he had started searching for information with Friday and after an hour he moved down to Rhodey's room to stay with him and worked from their and after Rhodey and carol had settled properly he came back up and started working again. 

"Tony? My love, why dont we take a break?" Steve said softly. Tony turned around from his holograms screens and gave Steve a hard look "I cant rest without knowing who did this. Carol and Rhodey could have been dead, Peter could have been kidnapped or Clint and his family or Scott. Do you want me to rest so they can take another shot at one of us" Tony replied while his voice was rising with every word. Currently Clint and Nat were on computers and phone trying to find out more information, Bruce was tracing those people and Sam and Stephen were running checks. Wanda and Vision were hard at work as well. After Tony's outburst everyone stopped and could feel the tension. 

"I know Tony but if we tire ourselves out like this we cant find anything and we would not be able to work at our full capacity. We need to take a break and in the meanwhile Friday will keep searching" Steve replied. "Sure boss" Friday replied. "Steve, why don't you understand all these people are hitman and their boss have covered their tracks really well. Whoever they are they know how we work and are probably working through a paper trail. The video Wanda found clearly shows that the guy had a paper and he burnt it. So you see if we don't find them we are at a dead fucking end so dont tell me what to do. There are people I care about and I just wont leave them behind!" Tony shouted and as soon as he completed his sentence Steve just nodded and made an excuse about going to storage room for more information. Tony regretted it as soon as he finished he did not mean that and before he could stop Steve he left. 

Steve went into the storage room and sat on the stool there with his head in his hands. The whole Siberia incident flashed in front of his eyes and Tony was probably right he should have not tried to stop him. He was scared as well and he knew whoever wanted Tony had to go through him. Steve felt like a failure maybe he had failed to show Tony how much he loved him maybe Tony and him can never go back to how they were before. He just wanted Tony to look after himself and he knew the other were tired as well. He was trying to help and he made matter worse. He was probably being a baby and he should get it together like a soldier but whenever Tony was involved he just couldn't keep it together.

As soon as Steve left Stephen looked at Tony and nodded disapprovingly and Tony felt even more guilty. He knew Steve he knew how he would be sitting somewhere and thinking how he was wrong. Rogers was an idiot and he was even a bigger idiot but Steve was his idiot. Nat got up and nodded Tony to come outside and Tony followed. "I know I am wrong Nat you dont have to tell me that I already feel bad and I will go and apologise I was out of the line and I-" he was cut off by Nat "Tony I know you know that and I know you didnt mean to but right now Steve thinks that you still havent forgiven him. Whats wrong Tony?" Nat said. "Beside the obvious you mean?" and Nat just rolled her eyes, "Nat I am scared what if it was Steve and they killed him or someone else how am I suppose to protect you guys?" Tony said. "Together Tony, when we are together we are strong and we all have each others backs so go tell this to your boy and go and rest or whatever" Nat replied and left. 

Tony opened the door to the storage room and saw Steve looking in to the boxes. He clearly knew that he heard someone coming towards the room and had just started to look for information. "Oh Tony its you, I have found this box and it might-" Steve was silenced by a long kiss. When Tony's mouth left his he was still dizzy.

"I am so sorry Steve I-" Tony was interrupted by Steve.

"No Tony there is nothing to be-" Steve was silenced again by another long kiss which had turned into Steve moaning in Tony's mouth as Tony's hand grabbed Steve's ass. 

"I swear Rogers if you dont stop interrupting me I will put your mouth to good use" Steve moaned again. He wanted Tony right here and Tony wanted that as well but he needed to apologise. He pulled back and Steve made a groan of displeasure as he was removed from Tony's neck gently. "Hey I know but before I make love to you there are things I need to say and stop interrupting me. I am sorry Steve I did not mean to bring that up and trust me when I say I have forgiven you I have its just that I am scared Steve what if they attacked you and took you away from me what will I do and I-"

"No one will take me away from you Tony. I promise the only way I am ever leaving you is if I die and to stay with you as long as I can I will probably fight death to, so how about we keep this in the past and move up to our bedroom you promised to put my mouth to good use" Steve replied with mischievous in his eyes and dragged Tony to their bedroom. 

Tony and Steve laid in each other arms, Tony's hand was rubbing up and down on Steve's back while his head rested on his chest. Steve was happy at the moment but he still had his doubts he did not want to hurt Tony but he did not know how to approach this topic. "Stop thinking babe" Tony whispered and his hand stopped, Steve moved back a little to look at Tony and smiled "How do you know I am thinking about something?" he said while placing a kiss on Tony's forehead. "I can clearly hear you thinking you know that right?" Tony replied. "Tony you love me right?" and Tony looked at Steve and smiled "Steve if you were paying attention attention I screamed how much I love you around 20 times in the last hour but I will say it again I love you Steven Grant Rogers and I will never stop so throw all this rubbish out of your head and get up we need to go back to our research. Also, I am going to take a shower and you Mr Rogers will join me" Tony replied.

After half an hour they both made it to the lab. Vision and Wanda had left to take a short nap and Nat and Bruce had an hour of sleep each. Sam and Stephen were still searching while Clint had a lead. "We found one of the guys who planted the bomb at the mansion and Clint and Nat have gone to get him" Bruce had informed Tony and Steve and now they were patiently waiting for them. 

Half an hour later Widow and Hawkeye brought a guy who was passed out and frankly he wasnt very much alive as Sam noticed. They locked him up in one of the basements to interrogate later. "All we know is that the person who paid for this knows us well, he knew where we live what we do and he knows our methods of research. He did not have any name, just a paper with a picture of Stark mansion and o blew it up for money that is it. The money was was paid in cash and was dropped by another person who picked it up from a tunnel and the cameras weren't working so we have no idea who set this up" Natasha briefed. "Or maybe we do" Steve replied "We have pissed off a lot of people but who out of them would go to extreme lengths to destroy us?" Steve asked. 

"Ross" Tony replied looking at Steve.  


	21. Culprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I am so sorry for taking such a long break. I just finished my long dissertation and now I am back. Thank you for being so patient.

 

Ross.

  
This all made so much sense now. He was the only one they knew would go to any lengths to make sure that the avengers fall apart or are destroyed. Honestly, the guy won stop at anything Tony remembered. What happened between Ross and Bruce in the start was a clear indication. Also, how he tried to attack him in the room through Bucky. Everyone else was silent in the room. It made sense but what will they do next.

  
"Are you sure?" Clint asked. "I mean there can be other people who would do this kind of a thing or maybe a new villain we never run out of those" he added. "No, I think Tony is right Clint. It has to be him" Natasha replied. She knew the devil well and she knew how Ross likes to play. Steve and Tony were correct but what next. "He must have a trail" Stephen added. Steve looked up at him and nodded. He could hate the guy later right now what mattered was to be together and he was willing. "Stephen is right, he must have a record or trail of all his dirty work" Steve added. "So why don't we go and arrest the guy?" Wanda asked. "You can't arrest him till you have proof Wanda we need proper proof against him" Steve replied to her.

  
"Tony, you and Nat have been in so many meetings with that guy. Surely you would have noticed something off right? anything which can lead to proof against him?" Steve asked. He was sure that guy like him would keep the secret close to him or hidden and if anyone could guess it would be his amazing genius boyfriend or his spy redheaded friend.  
"I don't know, I don't remember anything. What about you Nat?" Tony looked at Nat. She looked deep in thought.

  
"He always carries this notebook, a guy like Ross would keep it near him and that is the only thing I remember he had in every meeting tucked in his pocket. I can review the security to confirm" Nat replied. She was sure she saw that notebook all the time.

  
"What kind of notebook?" Sam asked. Everyone was interested to know more about this notebook.

  
"It is a black leather book, a small size which fits right into his pocket. I have seen it a quite number of times, however, he never takes it out. Maybe it is just my guess but its worth a try" Nat replied. Everyone nodded.

  
"Why is he doing this? I mean the council is already up to his ass he is in trouble, why add more trouble?" Clint asked.  
"He wants his revenge and I think he knows he will go down so why not get rid of us" Bruce replied. He knew Ross well and he knew he thought that he would go down for his crimes. He just wanted to get rid of them.

  
"Okay, guys we now know it is Ross so we could probably start looking him in more detail. We have had a very shitty night and half of the day is gone so let's search whatever we can. Let's pull up all the files, recordings whatever we have on Ross. I will check on Peter and Rhodey and had down to my lab we can meet up at dinner and discuss it after. Sounds good?" Tony stated. He just wanted to know Ross's game plan. In the end, it was his fault for trusting him and see where it got everyone. Everyone nodded and started to scramble. Stephen looked at him to make eye contact but he just ignored it.

  
Steve came close and gently kissed him. "You okay? want me to come with you to check on Pete and Rhodey?" He asked. Steve could see the trouble in his sweetheart's eyes but he knew Tony if you push him he will run away.

  
"I am fine, yeah sure" Tony replied. They both first went to see Peter and May. They were fine Peter was a lot better. Rhodey was resting when they reached, Carol was sleeping beside him so they did not disturb them and left. Tony wanted some time alone and went to his lab. Steve knew him and he did not want to push him so he let him before making him promise that if he needs him he knows where to find him.

  
After a few hours, it was almost dinner time. Friday had placed orders and everyone had started to emerge with the information. Steve came up looking for Tony, he knew Tony was working and probably was still upset over something he would just talk to him in the night. Before going to get him Steve announced that he would take a shower and get Tony after that. While Steve went to shower Friday informed Strange that he was needed in the lab. When he reached the lab he saw Tony laying on the floor and breathing heavily. Stephen had seen this in the past he was having a panic attack. He rushed towards Tony.

  
"Tony, listen to me, focus on my voice I know it is hard just breath yeah? Take my hand just hold on to it I promise it will be okay just deep breaths. Take deep breaths" Stephen put his hand forward and Tony grabbed it. He slowly brought it to his own heart and kept his hand there. "Tony, I know it is hard but just count my heartbeats yeah? I will count with you. 1001, 1002, 1003...1060" Tony was almost breathing normally and Stephen just hugged him. "It is okay Tony, you'll be okay". Stephen hated this, seeing Tony in pain was never easy for him he sometimes wished that he could take away all of his pain. "What happened? talk to me"

  
"Its... it's all my fault, isn't it?" Tony replied sitting next to Stephen. "About what Tony? what are you talking about?" Stephen asked. "Ross. I brought him in you don't understand this is all my fault. He wouldn't be doing this if it was not for the accords. I did this Stephen!" Tony shouted in the end. "Listen to me Tony and listen good. This is not your fault, this could have happened either way. The government would play the accords and you and I, we both know it would have been much worse. You just wanted to do better and you did. It is not your fault that Ross turned out to be this. You do not get to blame yourself for others, Tony. Never. Ross is doing all this and he would have done this if instead of you the government would have brought him in. He would have done the same thing. Tony Stark you are not the one to be blamed so stop it. You are the most genius person I have met excluding myself" Stephen replied.

  
"Well, you are not a genius" Tony mumbled and Stephen just laughed. When they both got up to leave Steve stood there with a grim expression on his face. Tony felt so much better after speaking to Stephen. He felt like a bit of burden was gone. He went towards Steve and threw himself in his arms which Steve accepted. However, there was certainly tension in his body. Stephen just nodded and left.

  
"I love you, Tony, you know that right?" Steve said.

  
"I know and I love you too Steve" Tony nuzzled himself further into Steve's neck. He smelled so nice and fresh.

  
"Are you sure about that?" Steve replied. Suddenly Tony moved back and looked at him. "Where is this coming from Steve, what's wrong?" Tony did not know what was Steve thinking, they had a lovely afternoon together and Steve was asking if Tony loved him back.

  
"What was Stephen doing down here with you both sitting on the floor?" Steve replied looking into Tony's eyes.

  
"Steve stop getting Jealous over Stephen he is just a friend, you need to stop this. I had a panic attack and he was helping me. Go on tell me that you are jealous about it. Do you even trust me?" Tony replied. He was frustrated. Steve had never been jealous like this before over anyone.

  
"Tony, of course, I trust you. It is not about jealousy. I just wanted to be the one to help you. Why didn't you ask Friday to call me, there is nothing more important than you. I am sorry for sounding like an asshole. I just I am frustrated Tony. I knew there was something wrong and I knew you did not feel about talking but it's like I have to try to open you up to talk to me and he gets it without even trying. I know you are his friend and that is good that you are speaking about it with someone. I just feel like I am not enough for you. How would you feel if I took my problems and started to share them with someone else instead of you? We are together in this and I want you to be able to tell me whatever it is that is bothering you. We don't have to share everything but at least somethings" Steve said softly.

  
Tony stared at him for a minute and he knew how annoyed he was when Steve used to go Nat or Sam to talk about stuff. "I am sorry Steve, I asked Friday to call you but you were in the shower and that is why she notified Stephen. I know how you feel and I will try to work on it. Give your fella another chance?" Tony replied with a lopsided smile. Steve could never say no to Tony when he was smiling like that and he just pulled him to kiss him slowly. They pulled apart and stayed like that for a minute before Friday informed them that everyone was waiting.

  
"Let's get my fella some nice food" Steve replied and extended his hand towards Tony. "Well, if you want to spoil your fella with food, who am I to stop my love" Tony took his hand and they went to the common room. Everyone was already in their seats. They had Ross on their tail and had so much information to go through but right now all that mattered was sitting here next to Tony, surrounded by their family. This was more than enough for Steve. They would deal with ross after this moment but this was his moment. Tony felt eyes on him and looked up to Steve who was staring him with a smile. Tony asked what with his head and Steve just nodded back nothing and placed a kiss on his cheek. Yeah they will be alright Steve thought. 


End file.
